Une Nouvelle Vie
by Azzarine
Summary: Trois mois se sont écoulés depuis l'attaque de l'unité Phoenix et la destruction de Hope Plaza mais des choses vont encore changer...
1. Chapter 1

J'ai récemment regardé la première et malheureusement unique, saison de la série Terra Nova. J'ai vraiment bien aimé cette (trop) courte série, dommage que personne ne veuille racheter la suite. Cela dit, ca ne m'empêche pas d'ecrire une suite !

Suite que je vous sers dès maintenant ^^

Pairing : Sky/Lucas (ouais, c'est LE couple, hihi) / Teylor Senior/ Alicia Washington

Rating : K

Aller, bonne lecture !

.

* * *

.

**Terra Nova**

.

_Dans un monde à l'agonie, quelques personnes privilégiées sont recrutées ou sélectionnées pour franchir une brèche temporelle qui les renverra quatre-vingt cinq millions d'années dans un passé parallèle à leur temps, à l'ère du Crétacé, sans moyen de retour, afin de tout recommencer sans faire les mêmes erreurs._

_._

- Terra Nova, ici Rover 7, nous rentrons.

- _Entendu Rover 7. Terminé._

- Ca va ? demanda le commandant Nathaniel Taylor à Jim Shannon. Tu as l'air malade…

- Un truc que je n'ai pas digéré sans doute… grogna le Shérif de Terra Nova.

- Mouais. Tu ne te serais pas plutôt disputé avec Elizabeth, par hasard ?

Jim grogna et Taylor regarda devant lui. Ils suivaient le chemin laborieusement tracé dans la jungle du Crétacé au fil des années, tous les sens en alerte. Ils revenaient de la pêche sans succès mais en ayant passé quelques heures de détente qui se faisaient trop rare depuis l'attaque de Hope Plaza, trois mois plus tôt.

- Est-ce qu'on pourra reconstruire un portail, un jour ? demanda Jim au bout de quelques minutes de silence.

- Je n'espère pas. Hope Plaza a été détruite, la bombe sonique a du faire des dégâts monstrueux et il faudra sans doute des dizaines, voire des centaines d'années avant qu'ils puissent reconstruire. D'ici là, je pense que nous sommes tranquilles. Comment avance Elizabeth avec les médicaments ?

- Bien. Malcom et elle ont trouvé des plantes qui ont les mêmes propriétés que la majorité des médicaments du futur, mais en faire des traitements prend du temps et certains stocks arrivent à la fin.

Taylor soupira. Depuis qu'il avait pris la décision de faire sauter Hope Plaza, ils étaient livrés à eux-mêmes, sans possibilité de recevoir de l'aide du futur, qu'elle soit humanitaire ou médicale. Heureusement, l'attaque, si lâche, avait unie les colons et tous travaillaient avec acharnement pour reconstruire leur colonie, même si l'unité Phénix demeurait encore introuvable.

- Toujours rien de l'unité Phénix ?

- Non, ils sont toujours dans les Badlands…

Jim renifla. Taylor pila soudain et tous deux furent projetés contre le tableau de bord. Le sol se mit alors à trembler et, sortant du véhicule, ils regardèrent en silence le troupeau de Brachiosaures qui passait devant eux avec tout le flegme dont ils étaient pourvus.

- Ces bêtes sont gigantesques… fit Jim. Ca fait quatre mois que je suis ici et j'ai encore du mal à m'y habituer…

- Dans huit ans, tu diras toujours la même chose, rassure toi, fit Taylor. Aller, on repart.

Le rover slaloma entre les gigantesques pattes d'un des herbivores et reprit la route vers Terra Nova. Quelques minutes plus tard, il franchissait l'enceinte de la colonie.

- Skye ?

- Oui ?

- Ca va ?

- Yep. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Non, rien…

- Josh…

Le fils ainé de la famille Shannon planta ses mains dans ses poches. La jeune fille en face de lui croisa les bras puis sourit. Elle secoua alors la tête et se détourna en mentionnant qu'elle était déjà en retard pour son travail. Le jeune homme resta donc planté au milieu de la rue et soupira en se détournant.

Trois mois plus tôt, Skye avait eut à faire avec Lucas Taylor, le fils banni du chef de la Colonie, et accessoirement le fils de l'homme qui avait prit soin de la jeune fille après la mort de son père et de sa mère, terrassés par une épidémie de fièvre syncillique, trois années plus tôt.

Skye était restée auprès de ce soldat impétueux mais très attentionné bien que sa mère soit revenue d'entre les morts, grâce aux soins de Sixers, et malgré le fait qu'elle l'ait trahie. La raison était cependant simple, elle n'avait personne d'autre et avait du mal à revivre avec sa mère chaque jour durant.

Skye entra dans l'Infirmerie et salua ses collègues. Depuis l'attaque, elle avait décidé de devenir médecin et Elizabeth Shannon, l'épouse de Jim et la mère de Josh, avait été ravie de la prendre comme assistante. Depuis la destruction du portail, il fallait s'organiser rapidement et les volontaires étaient plus qu'appréciés.

- Le lit numéro six a besoin qu'on lui change son bandage, fit Elizabeth en donnant un dossier à la jeune fille qui enfilait sa blouse blanche. Tu iras aussi faire un pré-diagnostic du lit trois, un enfant qui est tombé de sa chaise haute.

- Ok. Ca marche.

Elizabeth sourit à Skye puis se détourna.

A la fin de la journée, la jeune fille, de garde pour la nuit, rentra chez elle pour diner et se changer rapidement. En arrivant dans la maison qu'elle partageait avec trois autres jeunes gens, elle la trouva vide et sombre et ne s'en formalisa pas plus que cela. Elle enfila des vêtements plus confortables, se fit un sandwich puis retourna à la clinique prendre sa garde. Elle s'installa confortablement sur un lit vide à l'écart des autres, réservé aux médecins et infirmières de garde, et entreprit de passer le temps avec sa tablette personnelle.

La nuit fut calme, la plupart des patients étant trop fatiguée pour discuter, tous dormaient ou lisaient tranquillement. Certains écoutaient la musique avec des écouteurs et Skye n'était là que pour parer à toute urgence et administrer les traitements aux patients qui en avaient besoin pendant la nuit.

Le soleil se levait quand les médecins de l'équipe du matin arrivèrent. Skye quitta donc la clinique et retourna chez elle pour dormir un peu mais, en chemin, sa tablette sonna et elle la regarda, intriguée. Elle avait un message entrant d'une adresse inconnue. Rentrant chez elle, la jeune fille vérifia que ses colocataires dormaient encore pour lire le message.

- _J'ai besoin de ton aide_, lu Skye à mi-voix.

Une série de chiffres suivaient et Skye fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas Josh, ni aucun autre de ses amis car l'écriture ne correspondait pas. Soudain, la jeune fille comprit.

- Lucas ! fit-elle en sursautant.

- Salut Skye…

La jeune femme fit volte-face un peu brutalement en cachant sa tablette dans son dos.

- Oh salut, Tasha ! Bien dormi ?

- Ouais… T'es rentrée depuis longtemps ?

- Non, je viens d'arriver.

Tasha hocha la tête puis alla se servir du café et Skye s'enferma dans sa chambre. Elle s'assit sur son lit en regardant le message inscrit sur sa tablette. Lucas Taylor… La jeune fille se souvint alors de sa première rencontre avec lui, trois mois plus tôt, dans la cabane des Sixers où sa mère était soignée, ne recevant son traitement que contre des informations sur Terra Nova. Peu après, Skye sauvait la vie du Commandant Taylor en abattant le jeune homme de deux balles dans la poitrine alors qu'il allait tuer son père à coups de couteau. Personne ne l'avait revu depuis et tous pensaient qu'il était mort, mais son cadavre n'ayant pas été retrouvé, le doute persistait, surtout chez Taylor et Skye qui avaient pourtant tous les deux vu le jeune fou étendu devant eux avant de ne plus trouver son corps quelques minutes plus tard…

Skye soupira profondément. Même si Lucas ne lui avait jamais fait de mal, il la terrorisait. Il était dérangé, c'était un fait, mais sa folie l'avait conduit à croire que son propre père lui en voulait d'avoir survécu alors que sa mère était abattue par des miliciens, en Somalie, quand il avait quatorze ans…

- Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? se demanda Skye en regardant le plafond de sa chambre.

En tant qu'aspirante médecin, c'était de son devoir de sauver les gens, mais d'un autre côté, si elle écoutait son cœur, elle laisserait Lucas mourir dans la jungle ou sous les griffes d'un Nykoraptor. Il ne méritait pas mieux pour avoir tenté d'envahir Terra Nova par la force et provoqué la mort de vingt-six personnes, sans compter qu'il avait abattu à bout portant Alicia Washington, le bras droit et amie du Commandant Taylor.

Tapotant sa tablette, Skye décida d'en parler à Elizabeth. La femme était médecin, elle aussi, donc prompte à sauver des vies, de plus, son regard était objectif et elle n'avait rien contre Lucas, mis à part le fait qu'il avait tenté un coup d'état contre la colonie.

Balayant de la main ses heures de sommeil à rattraper, la jeune fille se rendit chez les Shannon, à l'autre bout de la colonie. Comme ils étaient les derniers arrivés, leur quartier avait été rajouté autour du large cercle que formait la colonie. Juste après, des maisons en construction témoignaient de l'arrivée prévue de colons, mais ceux-ci n'étaient jamais venus, à la place, plusieurs dizaines de militaires surentrainés avaient franchi le portail…

- Skye ? Entre, que se passe-t-il, tu devrais dormir à cette heure-ci…

- Je sais, Docteur Shannon, mais j'ai quelque chose de très important à vous demander et je…

- Skye ?

- Bonjour, Mr Shannon…

L'homme saisit sa veste, embrassa sa femme, puis quitta la maison.

- Nous sommes seules, fit alors Elizabeth. Que se passe-t-il ? C'est à propos de ton travail ?

- Hem… Oui et non en fait…

La femme fronça les sourcils et invita la jeune fille à s'asseoir autour de la table. Elle leur servit du café et Skye poussa vers elle sa tablette avec le message et les chiffres.

- De qui vient ce message ? demanda Elizabeth. Ce sont des coordonnées GPS ça…

Skye déglutit.

- Lucas Taylor ? fit-elle comme ses sourcils se rejoignaient au-dessus de son nez.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Avant de courir chez le Commandant, je vous en prie, laissez-moi m'expliquer.

Elizabeth se redressa.

- Lucas Taylor est un traitre et un fou, Skye. Après tout le mal qu'il a fait, toi tu communique avec lui ?

- Non ! Non, pas du tout, je… Je ne l'ai pas revu depuis que je lui ai tiré dessus, il y a trois mois mais… Mrs Shannon, s'il vous plait…

Skye baissa le nez et regarda la table, comme si elle cherchait ses mots.

- Vous êtes médecin, moi aussi, enfin bientôt, reprit-elle. Vous avez un blessé qui réclame des soins urgents mais manque de chance, c'est un ennemi, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? Vous le regardez mourir en vous occupant des alliés ou vous…

Elizabeth serra les lèvres. Elle garda le silence un moment, puis soupira profondément.

- Je vais le soigner, bien entendu, fit-elle. Je sauve des vies, Skye, c'est mon métier et cela passe avant mes sentiments. Mais ce n'est pas une bonne idée de répondre au message de Lucas. Il est en dehors de limites de la colonie, tu n'as pas le droit d'y aller et aucune équipe médicale ne voudra t'accompagner. De plus, quand le commandant sera au courant, il enverra ses hommes le récupérer…

Skye serra les mâchoires puis secoua la tête et quitta la table.

- J'aurais jamais du venir vous en parler ! fit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- Skye ! Skye attend…

- Non, Mrs Shannon, c'était stupide.

Sur-ce la jeune fille quitta la maison des Shannon et disparu dans la foule matinale. Elizabeth resta sur le seuil, partagée. Elle connaissait suffisamment Skye pour savoir avec certitude que la jeune fille allait faire le mur le plus tôt possible et se rendre aux coordonnées données par Lucas. Elle était suffisamment débrouillarde et téméraire pour le faire, au nez et à la barbe de son tuteur et ce ne serait pas non plus la première fois qu'elle quitte la colonie sans autorisation.

Empoignant une veste, Elizabeth se rendit aussitôt au laboratoire et trouva la personne qu'elle cherchait, occupé à prendre son petit-déjeuner.

- Malcolm !

Le chef scientifique de Terra Nova sursauta et son café manqua se renverser sur ses instruments.

- Bonjour Elizabeth… fit-il en soupirant. Que se passe-t-il ? Tu as l'air… agité.

La femme haussa les sourcils puis révéla toute l'histoire à son ami de fac qui resta d'abord de marbre avant de froncer les sourcils.

- C'est de la folie pure, fit-il quand Elizabeth eut terminé de parler. Si elle y va seule, elle va se faire tuer, et pas par Lucas, tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé à toi.

- A moi ? Et pour… ?

- Tu as une expédition de prévue demain, non ?

- Oui mais… Oh ! Non, non, non, non, Liz, c'est hors de question.

- Je sais que tu veux que je t'accompagne en tant qu'œil médical, mais si je te recommande Skye à la place ? C'est mon assistante et dans quelques années, elle sera médecin elle aussi…

- Mais c'est une enfant ! Ses connaissances sont limitées et j'ai besoin d'un œil avisé pour trouver les plantes qu'il nous manque encore.

- Justement, ce serait un bon entrainement, non ?

Malcolm râla. Il grimaça et marmonna dans sa barbe pendant quelques secondes avant de soupirer.

- Ok ! fit-il finalement en haussant les épaules. Mais tu viens avec nous toi aussi.

- C'est la condition ?

- Sine qua none.

- D'accord. A quelle heure part le convoi ?

- Sept heures.

- On y sera. Merci Malcolm.

- A charge de revanche, Liz, répondit l'homme.

Elizabeth lui sourit puis se mit en tête de retrouver Skye. Elle la dénicha errant sur le Marché, au centre de la place principale, et quand elle lui annonça qu'elle allait l'accompagner le lendemain dans la jungle pour une mission, la jeune fille se retint de justesse de lui sauter au cou.

- Surtout, n'oublie rien, Skye. Nous partons pour une semaine et le camp est loin de la colonie, fit Elizabeth.

- Oui, Mrs Shannon ! Encore merci !

Sa joie non feinte, la jeune fille se rendit aussitôt chez elle pour faire un sac et annoncer à tue-tête à ses amis qu'elle partait avec l'expédition du lendemain sur le terrain. Bien entendu, elle ne leur dit rien sur sa mission parallèle et, en faisant son sac, elle emporta tous les médicaments et les instruments nécessaires pour extraire des balles et soigner les infections. Elle prit aussi de la nourriture lyophilisée et des armes car elle se doutait bien qu'après trois mois seul dans la jungle, Lucas n'allait pas être au meilleur de sa forme… ni de son humeur…

- Tout le monde est prêt ?

- Les Rovers sont chargés.

- L'escorte vous accompagnera jusqu'au Poste seize ensuite vous serez livrés à vous-mêmes, fit Taylor à Malcolm. Au moindre problème, prévenez par radio, et les renforts viendront vous chercher. L'équipe du Capitaine Drome vous servira de garde rapprochée tout au long de votre mission.

- Merci Commandant. Aller tout le monde, on y va !

Elizabeth se tourna vers son mari qui l'embrassa vivement. La femme embrassa ensuite ses trois enfants puis se hissa dans un Rover et Skye s'installa près d'elle, à la fois inquiète et excitée. Depuis le temps qu'elle voulait sortir de la colonie pour suivre les médecins et les chercheurs qui rendaient la vie meilleure à leurs compatriotes !

- On est arrivés. L'escorte va vous laisser ici, Docteur Wallace. Soyez prudents, c'est un territoire de Brachs mais bon, on ne sait jamais.

- Entendu. Rentrez bien.

- Merci. Aller les gars, on fait demi-tour !

Une vingtaine de soldats à pieds tournèrent alors les talons et le convoi scientifique composé de quatre Rovers chargés de matériel scientifique et de tout le nécessaire pour survivre dans la jungle pendant une semaine, reprit sa route vers l'ouest.

Il faisait presque nuit quand ils arrivèrent sur une immense lande herbeuse entourée, au nord, de montagnes, et au sud d'un lac. L'est et l'ouest étaient bordés de forêts denses et le chef de la sécurité du convoi, le Capitaine Drome, décida d'établir le camp en plein milieu de la clairière, afin de ne pas risquer d'être attaqués par les animaux vivants dans les arbres ou de se faire piétiner par les Brachiosaures qui broutaient les arbres sans regarder où ils posaient les pieds.

- Tu es sûre de partir maintenant ?

- Il a besoin d'aide depuis trop longtemps, fit Skye en endossant un gros sac à dos.

- Ce n'est absolument pas prudent.

La jeune fille regarda Malcolm. Il avait croisé les bras et faisait clairement la tête mais près de lui, Elizabeth tira de la poche de sa veste un petit appareil noir qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille.

- Pour retirer les balles, fit-elle. Par contre, pour les infections, tu devras te débrouiller…

- J'ai étudié les herbiers que vous avez faits, fit Skye en rangeant le dispositif dans son sac. Le coin où il se trouve est le terrain de pousse de plusieurs plantes antiseptiques.

- Ramène-en, fit alors Malcom. Cela pourra justifier ton absence si jamais elle est découverte.

Skye hocha la tête et quitta la tente d'Elizabeth. Les deux adultes se regardèrent, soupirèrent, puis retournèrent aider à monter le camp avec leurs collègues.

Skye pénétra dans la forêt dense et s'arrêta. Elle se retourna, regarda les lumières du campement scientifique, à environ une dizaine de mètres de là, puis se détourna et s'enfonça dans les fougères, son sonique à la main et un GPS dans l'autre.

Malgré une connaissance de la forêt plus complète que la majorité des gens de Terra Nova, la jeune fille n'arriva en vue des coordonnées indiquées par Lucas qu'au petit matin. Fatiguée, sale, elle fit une pause pour boire un coup et reposer un peu ses jambes.

Alors qu'elle revissait le bouchon de sa gourde, son arme sur les genoux, un craquement de branche la fit sursauter. Elle saisit aussitôt son sonique mais une main se plaqua sur sa bouche et la tira en arrière. Skye bascula du tronc sur lequel elle était assise et se retrouva allongée sur le dos dans les feuilles mortes. Elle ne reconnu pas Lucas tout de suite quand il se pencha au-dessus d'elle, puis sa mémoire fit le point et la jeune fille baissa son arme.

- Tu es venue ? fit le jeune homme d'une voix rauque.

Il se mit alors à tousser et Skye s'assit. Elle lui tendit sa gourde et le regarda.

- Tu es dans un sale état, fit-elle simplement en secouant la tête. Comment diable as-tu survécu jusqu'à maintenant ?

Lucas ne répondit pas. Torse nu, il arborait une barbe de plusieurs semaines, sale et hirsute, ainsi que des égratignures de tailles variées sur la poitrine, le ventre et les flancs. Son pantalon, déchiré, ne tenait sur ses hanches que grâce à une liane et son épaule droite était enroulée dans de grandes feuilles maintenues par des lianes.

- Montre-moi tes blessures, fit alors la jeune fille.

- Pas ici…

Lucas se releva et disparu aussitôt dans le sous-bois. Skye le suivit et en franchissant un buisson épais, elle déboucha sur une falaise de pierre noire d'où dégringolait une cascade d'une dizaine de mètres de haut. Un bassin naturel s'était formé juste en-dessous, entouré de rochers et sur une petite plage de terre, un campement de fortune se dressait. Plus loin, un pont de corde partait à l'assaut de la falaise et disparaissait sous la cascade.

- Lucas ?

Skye regarda autour d'elle. Le jeune homme avait disparu. Soudain, il jailli de la cascade et Skye sursauta. Elle le rejoignit et il l'entraina dans une grotte, sous la cascade, à environ dix mètres de la petite plage.

- Tu es bien installé, je vois… ironisa la jeune fille en entrant dans la grotte où brulait un feu.

- Tu es venue pour m'aider ou me railler ? grogna Lucas en se baissant devant les flammes.

Skye pinça les lèvres. Elle posa son sac au sol et s'approcha de la cascade. Elle passa sa main dedans et goûta l'eau. Potable. C'était déjà ça. Se souvenant de la raison de sa présence ici, elle se tourna vers Lucas et se baissa devant lui. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard rapide et soupira en se redressant.

- Tu as retiré les balles ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

Lucas secoua la tête.

- Et avec quoi ? demanda-t-il. Je n'ai même pas un couteau…

Skye haussa un sourcil puis Lucas se leva et alla s'étendre sur une couchette. Des couvertures et des feuilles composaient le matelas et Skye s'agenouilla près du lit.

- Ne bouge pas, fit-elle en approchant les mains du bandage végétal.

- Tu peux y aller, il y a longtemps que je ne sens plus rien…

- Bon…

La jeune fille alla alors chercher son matériel et coupa les liens qui retenaient les feuilles. Elle plissa le nez en les retirant. Les deux trous que les balles avaient percés dans la peau de Lucas étaient tuméfiés et purulents.

- C'est pourri, fit-elle. Je vais devoir retirer les chairs malades mais tu vas souffrir…

- Un peu plus un peu moins…

Lucas soupira et tourna la tête vers le mur. Skye sortit alors un scalpel, des pinces, une petite bassine en métal et de l'antiseptique. Elle en versa une bonne dose sur les plaies pour les nettoyer puis entreprit de couper les chairs putréfiées en essayant de ne pas se laisser envahir par l'odeur que dégageaient les plaies.

Il lui fallut une heure pour nettoyer une seule plaie et elle s'étonna de la résistance de son patient. Il avait à peine tressailli quand elle avait versé l'alcool et il fronçait simplement les sourcils quand elle coupait les chairs malades à coup de ciseaux et de scalpel.

- Je vois la première balle, fit-elle soudain comme un éclat brillant apparaissait entre les chairs traumatisées.

Elle sortit alors le dispositif pour la retirer mais Lucas lui saisit le poignet.

- Il ne fonctionnera pas, fit-il. Cette grotte est en oxyde de fer, il provoque des interférences…

- Bon. Tant pis, on va y aller à la barbare alors.

- C'est-à-dire ?

Skye eut un sourire en coin et sortit une longue pince de sa trousse de premiers soins. Lucas grogna et tourna la tête. Il ne sentait plus du tout son épaule, ni son bras droit du reste, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas du attendre aussi longtemps avant de demander de l'aide. Seulement, son orgueil lui avait interdit pendant longtemps de contacter quelqu'un de Terra Nova car il savait parfaitement que si les hommes de son père mettaient la main sur lui, ils l'exécuteraient sur le champ sans procès. Le jeune homme avait donc fait avec les moyens du bord pour empêcher ses blessures de gangrener, mais au fil des jours et l'humidité de son refuge aidant, elles avaient fini par pourrir. Il n'avait alors plus eut le choix et avait contacté la seule personne qu'il pensait être encore de son côté… ou du moins juste assez pour avoir pitié de lui…

Un petit bruit cristallin le tira de ses pensées et il tourna la tête vers Skye. Elle inspectait quelque chose dans une gamelle et hocha la tête.

- Elle est entière, fit-elle. Ca va ?

- Je ne sens rien… répondit Lucas en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ca va revenir. Une fois les plaies refermées, tu retrouveras ton bras…

Serrant les mâchoires, la jeune fille s'occupa alors de la seconde plaie et là encore, il lui fallut une bonne heure pour la nettoyer de la moindre parcelle de chair pourrie et retirer la balle de gros calibre. Heureusement, aucune artère n'avait été touchée, seuls les muscles avaient soufferts.

Assise sur la plage, Skye regarda le soleil à son zénith. Elle avait terminé de soigner Lucas et l'avait endormi après lui avoir fait un pansement. Seulement, les plaies étaient importantes et si elle repartait maintenant, même en lui laissant de quoi se soigner, elles allaient à nouveau pourrir et cette fois-ci, le tuer. Bon, ce n'était pas non plus qu'elle voulait qu'il vive à tous prix mais si elle voulait devenir un médecin à l'image d'Elizabeth Shannon, elle allait devoir faire abstraction du passé… et faire en sorte que son premier « gros » patient ne reste pas sur le billard…

La nuit était tombée quand Lucas revint à lui. Il tenta aussitôt de se lever mais son épaule lui infligea une violent décharge douloureuse et un mouvement près de lui, lui fit tourner la tête.

- Ne bouge pas, fit Skye en s'asseyant au bord de la couchette. J'ai refermé tes plaies et bandé ton épaule mais tu vas devoir rester allongé quelques jours…

- Si je ne vais pas chasser, je vais mourir de faim, fit le jeune homme.

- J'irais pour nous deux, fit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. Je ne peux pas te laisser tout seul, même en te laissant le kit de soins. Sans une attention journalière, tes blessures vont s'infecter à nouveau et cette fois-ci, te tuer.

Lucas soupira et posa sa tête sur le bord du grabat.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il alors. Pourquoi tu es venue ?

- Parce que je suis un futur médecin et que je sauve des vies.

- C'est l'unique raison ?

Skye eut un sourire mauvais.

- Ce n'est pas pour toi que je suis ici, fit-elle en quittant la couchette.

Elle s'approcha du feu et retourna l'énorme lézard en train de rôtir. Lucas s'assit alors en grognant, se tenant le bras droit avec la main gauche et il s'adossa au mur. Skye soupira en fronçant les sourcils et il lui sourit.

- Je n'ai jamais écouté les ordres, Bucket… fit-il en grimaçant.

- Cela t'aurait sans doute évité pas mal d'ennuis, répondit Skye. Tiens, bois-ca…

- C'est quoi ? se méfia aussitôt le jeune homme sans prendre le gobelet.

- Des médicaments. Ca t'aidera à combattre l'infection de l'intérieur. Tu devrais dormir, je vais veiller sur le feu.

- Le lézard a l'air appétissant…

Skye secoua lentement la tête puis ils dinèrent en silence et Lucas fini par s'endormir, dos contre le mur. Skye tira ses couvertures de son paquetage et s'installa de l'autre côté du feu, sur un tas de feuilles qu'elle avait remonté pendant la journée. Elle plaça une énorme bûche sèche debout dans les flammes puis entreprit de rassurer Elizabeth en lui envoyant un message. La femme lui répondit qu'elle avait confiance en elle, qu'elle saurait pendre les bonnes décisions.

Lucas se réveilla plus reposé que jamais. Cette nuit, il avait dormi sans s'inquiéter pour le feu et quand il se redressa, il vit qu'une casserole était posée sur les braises. Il goûta ce qu'elle contenait et reconnu le porridge que la colonie mangeait au petit-déjeuner depuis des années. C'était un plat fait à base de fruits et de racines, très consistant et surtout bourré des vitamines. Sans se préoccuper de l'absence de Skye, le jeune homme plongea un bâton plat dans le récipient et mangea jusqu'à ce que son estomac menace de tout rendre. Depuis des semaines, il ne se nourrissait que de végétaux, d'œufs piqués dans les nids et de larves de scarabées quand il en trouvait. Se trouvant sur le territoire des Brachiosaures, il n'avait pas de viande proprement dite puisque pour abattre un Brach, même un bébé, il lui aurait fallut un sonique. Il n'avait cependant qu'une lance rudimentaire, un arc et quelques flèches, le tout fabriqué avec les matériaux du coin, ce qui lui permettait, avec de la chance, d'attraper du poisson ou un petit mammifère ou encore un reptile.

Skye apparut soudain à l'entrée de la cascade, les cheveux mouillés, et les essora sur la pierre avant de les tresser habilement. Elle remarqua alors que son patient était réveillé.

- Bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Bien mieux que depuis très longtemps. C'est toi qui as fait ça ?

- Oui, qui d'autre ?

Lucas baissa le nez. Skye remit une buche dans le feu en retirant la casserole et en versa le contenu dans un bol en bois. Elle s'approcha ensuite du jeune homme et comme ils se faisaient face, il tenta de lui toucher le visage mais Skye se déroba.

- Montre-moi tes blessures, plutôt, fit-elle.

Lucas obéit. La douleur se réveilla alors et il grogna. Skye retira les bandages souillés, les jeta dans une bassine remplie d'eau puis entreprit de laver les deux plaies à l'alcool. Le tressaillement des muscles de Lucas et ses grognements de douleurs confortèrent Skye dans son diagnostic. Une fois les deux balles retirées, les nerfs avaient reprit leur fonction initiale et dans quelques jours, le jeune homme pourrait de nouveau se servir de son bras.

- J'ai un truc à te proposer, fi la jeune fille en vaporisant un antiseptique sur les plaies.

- Quoi donc ?

- Un bain.

Lucas se renfrogna.

- Sérieux, tu schlingue… Tu habites sous une cascade avec un bassin d'eau claire et tu n'es même pas fichu de te laver régulièrement ?

Le jeune homme évita de répondre et quand Skye se releva en lui tendant la main, il marmonna quelque chose mais fini par s'en emparer et elle l'aida à se lever. Il était bien plus grand et plus lourd qu'elle mais la jeune fille, au contact des malades de Terra Nova, avait acquis les gestes qui l'aidaient à bouger des hommes parfois trois plus costauds qu'elle sans les blesser d'avantage.

- Aller, à la flotte !

- Tu viens avec moi ?

Skye haussa un sourcil. Lucas eut un sourire en coin et la jeune fille soupira. Il lui lançait un défi et elle était loin d'être le genre de fille qui se défile devant ce genre de chose… Même si elle avait déjà fait sa toilette, elle retira son t-shirt et son short et entra dans l'eau fraiche en sous-vêtements. Elle s'éloigna jusqu'à avoir de l'eau à la taille puis se retourna et Lucas la regarda, l'œil brillant.

- Crois-moi, tu es loin de pouvoir faire ce à quoi tu penses ! s'exclama-t-elle. Pas avec ce que je t'ai donné tout à l'heure !

Le jeune homme perdit son sourire et Skye revint vers lui. Elle le regarda dans les yeux en coupant la liane qui retenait son pantalon puis elle l'entraina dans l'eau et retourna chercher du savon ainsi que son couteau de chasse. N'ayant aucune source d'énergie à proximité, la jeune fille revint plusieurs siècles en arrière pour ôter cette épaisse barbe hirsute au jeune homme qui, soudain renfrogné, la laissa passer le couteau sur ses joues sans broncher.

- Tu m'as donné quoi ? demanda-t-il alors.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- Pour que je ne réagisse pas à ta présence.

- Des herbes. Et ca vaut mieux pour toi. Je n'ai pas envie que tu fasses un arrêt cardiaque à cause d'une montée d'adrénaline. Et puis ce calmant m'aidera à supporter ta présence sans craindre que tu m'égorges en pleine nuit…

Lucas releva le menton et Skye retira aussitôt le couteau.

- Là, c'est moi qui ait faillit t'égorger, fit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Tu n'es vraiment pas venue pour moi, Skye ?

La jeune fille haussa les sourcils. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait par son prénom. Elle se concentra à nouveau et Lucas soupira.

Une fois qu'elle l'eut rasé de près, Skye s'attaqua à ses cheveux. Elle les lui coupa court puis elle l'aida à se laver. Depuis qu'elle travaillait à la clinique, elle avait dépassé le stade de la gêne face à un corps nu et pensait d'abord au malade et Lucas ne faisait pas exception à la règle… même s'il avait un corps assez séduisant pour quelqu'un qui a passé trois mois seul dans la jungle. Pour plus de précautions cependant, et comme elle était seule avec lui, elle avait préféré lui faire ingérer des plantes qui avaient pour particularité d'empêcher toute libération de dopamine dans l'organise, l'hormone du désir. Donc, malgré la proximité du corps de la jeune fille, Lucas était incapable de ressentir du désir pour elle et cela le frustra plutôt violemment.

- T'es aussi sournoise qu'un Six ! grogna-t-il comme elle lui frottait le dos avec des plantes savonneuses.

- Peut-être bien, mais je n'avais pas envie que tu me sautes dessus…

- Je ne l'aurais pas fait…

- Hm, laisse-moi le bénéfice du doute. Tu es fou, Lucas…

- La faute à qui ?

- A toi-même.

Skye attrapa une écorce qui flottait par-là, la remplit d'eau et la lui vida sur la tête. Lucas ne bougea pas. La jeune fille sortit alors de l'eau, se sécha et se rhabilla avant de disparaitre sous la cascade. Elle revint avec des vêtements dans les bras qu'elle avait emportés de Terra Nova et les déposa sur un rocher près de l'eau avant de se retourner.

- Aller, habille-toi, il serait dommage que tu prennes froid…

- Tu t'inquiète pour moi ?

- Non, mais cela te tuerais.

Un grognement du jeune homme fit sourire Skye qui s'éloigna et entreprit de faire un feu au pied de la cascade. On accédait à la grotte par une échelle de corde et de bois, une sorte de pont de singe à flanc de falaise qu'il était facile de remonter la nuit pour éviter aux prédateurs de grimper.

Lucas grogna.

- Ne bouge pas…

- Tu es obligée d'utiliser une méthode aussi archaïque ?

- Tu vois une source d'énergie ici ?

Le jeune homme pinça les lèvres. Skye, armée d'une aiguille et d'un fil, recousait une plaie dans le dos de Lucas qu'elle avait remarquée en l'aidant à se laver, le matin-même. Elle n'avait plus de spray cicatrisant, la petite bombe qu'elle avait prise n'ayant de quoi être utilisée que deux fois, pour les urgences, justement.

- Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu mourir autant de fois que tu as de blessures ? demanda la jeune fille en tirant sur le fil. Heureusement que la crasse a empêchée celle-ci de s'infecter, je n'aurais pas pu la nettoyer.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je n'ai plus d'alcool, pardi ! Je pensais uniquement t'aider avec les plaies par balle que je t'ai infligées quand tu as essayé de tuer ton père. Au fait, il est vivant, merci pour lui.

Lucas marmonna et tressaillit au passage de l'aiguille. Skye coupa alors le fil et attrapa un bol contenant un emplâtre végétal qu'elle venait de faire avec des feuilles antiseptiques. Elle appliqua généreusement la pâte verte le long de la plaie de dix centimètres puis plaça dessus un pansement autocollant. Ca au moins, elle en avait à revendre…

- Tu as d'autres plaies ailleurs, pendant que j'y suis ? demanda-t-elle en rassemblant le matériel usagé.

- Oui mais tu ne peux pas les soigner.

- Mais encore ?

Lucas baissa la tête, mâchoires serrées. Skye soupira et le contourna. Elle s'assit en face de lui et lui releva la tête du bout des doigts.

- Si tu décide de rentrer à Terra Nova avec moi, je suis sûre que ton père sera conciliant.

- On voit que tu ne le connais pas, fit le jeune homme en se dérobant.

- Je le connais beaucoup mieux que toi, en tous cas. Il m'a adoptée à la mort de mes parents, ne l'oublie pas.

Lucas grogna. Skye soupira d'agacement puis le laissa ruminer pour aller préparer de quoi diner. Elle fit cuire dans l'eau bouillante les œufs qu'elle avait trouvés, embrocha deux gros poissons et coupa un morceau du pain qu'elle avait emmené avec elle la veille. Ils déjeunèrent ensuite en silence, chacun d'un côté du feu et quand ils eurent terminé, la jeune fille aida son patient à remonter dans la grotte pour se reposer avant d'aller fureter dans les environs pour voir ce qu'elle pourrait trouver comme plantes comestibles et médicales. Elle récupéra la plante qui inhibait le désir du jeune homme et se félicita d'avoir suivit le cours d'Elizabeth sur les plantes de ce type, un mois plus tôt. En furetant, la jeune fille trouva également une plante qu'elle reconnu comme étant utilisée pour provoquer une fausse-couche chez une femme enceinte ou encore les règles chez les autres femmes. Skye nota l'endroit mentalement. Pas qu'elle en aurait besoin prochainement, mais peut-être qu'Elizabeth voudrait en récupérer pour ramener à Terra Nova.

En retournant à la grotte, Skye eut un étrange pressentiment. Elle regarda autour d'elle, déposa son sac contre un arbre et tira son sonique. L'endroit n'était pas le terrain de chasse de carnivores mais il arrivait parfois qu'un Carnosaure s'aventure un peu trop loin en suivant une proie. Un craquement de branches dans son dos fit pivoter Skye qui activa son arme. Un petit mammifère sortit d'un buisson en reniflant le sol et la jeune fille soupira. Elle baissa son arme et alla récupérer son sac. Elle était vraiment à crans…

Comme elle remontait dans la grotte, elle trouva Lucas assis devant le feu, plongé dans des équations. La boîte violette, que tout le monde à Terra Nova avait espérée voire ouverte, était posée devant lui, sur le sol.

- A quoi ca peut te servir ? demanda la jeune fille. Hope Plaza a été détruit.

- Ca m'occupe…

Skye déposa son sac près de ses affaires et s'attaqua à la confection de ses remèdes. Elle s'était récemment découvert une attirance pour le mélange de composants et Malcolm, chimiste, l'avait encouragée quand elle lui avait montré un produit qu'elle avait composé elle-même simplement en mettant dans de l'eau les plantes que son instinct lui indiquait.

Comme elle préparait la poudre qui rendait Lucas inoffensif, le jeune homme leva le nez de ses équations et observa ce qu'elle faisait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il demanda :

- Ca va me rendre stérile, ton truc ?

- Ca ? Non. C'est temporaire.

- Tu en prépare pour toute une armée là…

- J'en mets dans chaque truc que tu ingurgites. Ca ne dure pas très longtemps…

Lucas plissa les yeux.

- Et ca ne t'affecte pas ?

- Si, mais moi, je n'ai pas d'attirance physique pour les psychopathes.

Lucas accusa le coup et soupira. Il retourna à ses équations et le silence s'installa.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, Skye s'attela au diner, composé de fruits et de légumes colorés et pendant qu'ils cuisaient, elle s'occupa des plaies de son patient.

Un violent orage éclata durant la nuit et le craquement du tonnerre fit bondir Skye. Pourtant habituée aux orages du Crétacé, cent fois plus violents que ceux de son époque d'origine, la jeune fille se leva et remit du bois dans le feu. Elle quitta sa couche, enroulée dans sa couverture, et sortit sur la petite terrasse, à deux mètres de la cascade, où était accroché le pont de singe, replié pour la nuit.

- Qu'y a-t-il ?

La jeune fille eut un frisson et leva la tête vers Lucas.

- Un pressentiment… fit-elle. Déjà tout à l'heure en revenant de la forêt, j'ai eut l'impression qu'on me suivait, mais ce n'était qu'un petit mammifère…

Soudain, un éclair zébra le ciel et les deux jeunes gens eurent un mouvement de recul.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un pressentiment… chuchota Lucas. Mais avec eux, tu ne crains rien. Rentrons.

Skye recula d'un pas en regardant en bas. Elle vit alors, sortant du bois qui entourait le bassin, une douzaine d'Ankylosaures, ces énormes dinos lourdement armés. Ils firent cercle autour du bassin et se mirent à boire en grognant. Lentement, Skye recula. Les Ankylosaures étaient pacifiques mais un troupeau d'une telle taille pouvait mettre en pièce quiconque les énervait.

Retournant dans la grotte, la jeune fille se réchauffa sur les flammes et soupira. Un grondement secoua alors l'air et elle frissonna.

- Tu as peur ? fit Lucas.

- Non…

Le jeune homme haussa les sourcils. Assis sur sa couchette, il tenait son bras droit contre son torse. Il fit alors un sourire et tendit le bras gauche. Skye le regarda et se détourna soudain mais il se pencha en avant et lui saisit le poignet.

- Tu as prit grand soin de me rendre inoffensif, Bucket, rappela-t-il.

- Mais nous ne sommes pas amis pour autant.

Skye voulu récupérer son poignet mais Lucas l'attira à lui et elle s'assit lourdement sur la couchette. Contre sa volonté, il l'entoura de son bras valide et elle se cala contre lui avec résistance. Le sourd grondement d'un Ankylosaure secoua alors l'air, aussitôt suivit du craquement de la foudre et d'un violent éclair. La jeune fille jeta alors au diable ses craintes et se blottit contre le torse chaud du jeune homme en fermant étroitement les paupières. Lucas sourit et appuya sa tête contre le mur en resserrant son bras.

L'orage dura trois jours et trois nuits et Skye fit une trêve avec sa conscience pour passer les trois nuits blottie contre Lucas qui, même s'il ne demandait pas mieux qu'un peu de chaleur humaine, aimait beaucoup le sentiment de supériorité que lui concédait cet orage…

Debout sur la petite terrasse, Skye songea aux scientifiques qui devaient être cloitrés sous leurs tentes à attendre que le temps s'arrange. La sonnerie de sa tablette la fit rentrer et elle vérifia que Lucas dormait encore pour répondre.

- _Skye, c'est Malcolm, comment ca avance ?_

- Bien, je suis dans une grotte à cause de l'orage mais j'ai de quoi manger, je continuerais les recherches dès que la pluie aura cessé. Et vous ?

- _Tout va bien aussi._

- Les autres n'ont rien dit que j'étais partie toute seule ?

- _Non parce que j'ai aussi envoyé deux autres personnes au sud et au nord_, répondit Malcolm. _Tâches de ramener des plantes le plus fraîches possible._

- Oui, pour l'instant, je fais du repérage, j'ai trouvé quelques buissons pour les menstruations et les fausses-couches, ca intéresse le Dr Shannon ?

- _Sans aucun doute mais elle n'est pas encore sortie de sa tente. Essaie de trouver aussi de la saponine, je sais qu'il y en a dans le coin, les Brachs n'en mangent pas, c'est trop bas_.

- Entendu. Bon, je vous laisse, fit alors la jeune fille comme Lucas remuait dans ses couvertures. _On_ se réveille…

Malcolm hocha la tête et, regarda autour de lui, interrogea Skye du regard.

- Il va s'en sortir, fit-elle. Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir le ramener à Terra Nova.

- _Fais ce que tu peux. Terminé_.

- Terminé.

Lucas se tourna alors sur le dos.

- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je retourne à Terra Nova ? demanda-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée. Tu sais très bien que mon père me tuera dès qu'il me reconnaitra.

- Pas forcément. Tu es son fils, il t'a déjà épargné deux fois…

Le jeune homme s'assit alors dans un grognement de douleur et Skye alla lui préparer un remède. Elle le lui tendit et il la remercia en grognant.

- Tu n'as vraiment rien comprit, Bucket… fit-il en buvant l'amère tisane.

- Éclaire-moi alors.

- Ce n'est pas parce que tu es là que mon père sera clément, au contraire.

- Il m'a élevée, Lucas. Je le considère comme mon père.

Lucas serra les mâchoires. Il termina la tisane et se rallongea en lui tournant le dos. Skye soupira. Elle se mordit la lèvre puis s'assit au bord de la couchette, une main sur son épaule. Lucas tourna la tête vers elle.

- Tu es têtue, hein ?

- Comme le commandant.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un petit bruit dédaigneux puis s'assit et regarda Skye en face. Il l'embrassa soudain, avec douceur, et la jeune fille baissa la tête en se détournant.

- Skye, je t'en prie…

- Non, Lucas. Je ne suis pas ici pour ça, tu m'as demandé ton aide, je suis venue uniquement pour cela, pour apaiser ma conscience.

- Skye…

Lucas lui prit le menton et l'obligea à le regarder. La jeune fille baissa les yeux. Lucas la lâcha alors et Skye entreprit de lui changer ses pansements en silence.

La pluie cessa au cours de l'après-midi et Skye en profita pour tailler la route. Elle laissa de quoi manger à son patient qui s'était rendormi et fila dans les bois, à la fois pour changer d'air et aussi pour ramasser quelques plantes qu'elle ferait sécher.

Alors qu'elle enjambait un ruisseau gonflé par les pluies, un rugissement résonna contre les montagnes. Un craquement de branches figea la jeune fille qui franchi aussitôt le ruisseau dans l'autre sens en dégainant son sonique. Un frisson lui couru le long du dos et elle reconnu la peur qu'elle éprouvait lorsqu'un Carnosaure était dans les environs. Aussitôt, elle fit demi-tour et retourna dans la crique sans courir car le raptor allait se mettre à sa poursuite et il courait définitivement plus vite qu'un humain.

La jeune fille arriva sur la petite plage essoufflée et tendue comme un arc. Un nouveau rugissement se fit entendre et tout à coup, un Nykoraptor surgit des arbres et se planta devant Skye qui le menaça aussitôt de son arme. L'animal rugit et tourna la tête à droite et à gauche pour évaluer la menace. Soudain, une longue lance se planta dans le sable près de l'animal qui sursauta, rugit et fit volte-face. Skye attendit qu'il soit loin et, tournant la tête vers la falaise, elle vit Lucas, le bras gauche encore tendu. Les jambes de la jeune fille lui firent alors faux bond et le jeune homme se baissa près d'elle.

- Tu n'as rien ? demanda-t-il. Cette crapule habite dans une grotte plus à l'est, il grogne beaucoup mais il ne m'a jamais vraiment attaqué…

Skye hocha la tête.

- Plus de peur que de mal… répondit-elle. Merci…

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fiche ici ? demanda alors Lucas. Je ne l'avais pas vu depuis des semaines…

Skye toucha les pansements du jeune homme.

- Il a sentit le sang, fit-elle. Va falloir partir.

- Et pour aller où ? Si tu compte profiter du danger pour me ramener à Terra Nova, tu rêves !

Lucas bondit alors sur ses jambes et retourna vers le campement de jour. Il s'engouffra sous un abri en bois et Skye soupira profondément. Elle se leva, rangea son arme et rejoignit l'abri. Elle y entra et trouva le jeune homme assis sur le sol, face au fond de l'abri.

- Lucas, je t'en prie, réfléchi, fit-elle en s'asseyant dans son dos.

Elle posa une main sur son épaule et il pivota alors sur son séant et lui fit face, assis en tailleur.

- C'est tout réfléchi, Skye !

- Je l'empêcherais de te tuer ou de te bannir à nouveau !

- Et pourquoi tu ferais ça, hein ? On a rien en commun toi et moi !

- Tu es son fils, Lucas ! L'unique souvenir qu'il a de sa femme !

- Je me passerais bien de ça, crois-moi ! Il m'a banni de Terra Nova ! Tout ca parce que j'avais pensé bien faire en rendant le portail accessible dans les deux sens !

Skye serra les mâchoires. Elle renifla et quitta soudain l'abri. Lucas jura et la suivit. Il lui prit le bras et elle se retourna alors, lui faisant lâcher prise.

- Si tu restes ici, ces Carnos vont se faire un festin ! fit-elle vivement. Viens au moins avec moi au camp de recherches ! C'est au beau milieu d'un troupeau de Brachs, ils ne viendront pas ici !

Lucas secoua la tête.

- Tu es idiote, c'est impossible autrement.

- Insulte-moi autant que tu veux mais je sais parfaitement que Taylor s'en veut de t'avoir banni ! Tu es son fils, Lucas ! Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revoir mon père !

Skye renifla soudain et se détourna. Elle se mordit la lèvre pour refouler ses larmes et une main se posa sur son épaule. Elle s'en débarrassa d'un mouvement et Lucas retourna sous l'abri en jurant.

Furieuse, la jeune fille alla s'asseoir au bord du bassin et entreprit de laver et de trier les plantes qu'elle avait ramassées. Elle ne s'occupa plus de Lucas jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit et là encore, elle se contenta de faire à diner puis de s'installer sur sa couche, dans la grotte, face au mur, à s'occuper sur sa tablette.

Toute la soirée, elle resta obstinément tournée face au mur mais quand vint l'heure des soins de son patient, elle fut bien obligée de s'y plier et elle alla changer les pansements et nettoyer les plaies.

Comme elle nettoyait la plaie suturée dans le dos du jeune homme, celui-ci, assis face au feu, soupira.

- Je suis désolé de m'être énervé contre toi, fit-il.

- Y a pas de mal.

- Skye…

- Je te dis que c'est oublié. Bouge pas ou je vais te faire mal.

Le jeune homme grommela et soudain, se retourna.

- Lucas ! s'exclama la jeune fille en levant le morceau de toile imbibé de tisane antiseptique qu'elle avait dans la main. Retourne-toi, je n'ai pas terminé de…

- Pas avant que tu m'aies répondu, Bucket.

Skye releva le menton et pinça les lèvres. Elle posa le linge dans la gamelle en métal et soupira.

- Ok, je t'écoute.

- Tu ne connais pas mon père, Skye. Jamais il ne me pardonnera d'avoir voulu détruire Terra Nova. C'est son monde, c'est sa vie entière ! Dès que je pourrais me passer de tes soins, rentre à la colonie et oublie moi. Avec un peu de chance, je me ferais tuer rapidement.

Skye inspira. Elle gifla soudain le jeune homme.

- T'es qu'un crétin, lâcha-t-elle. En fait, je comprends pourquoi ton père te déteste autant. Tu es loin d'être le fils parfait ! Tu es ingrat, Lucas Taylor…

La joue rouge, Lucas déglutit. Il se retourna alors lentement et laissa Skye finir de nettoyer la plaie dans son dos. Il garda la tête tournée sur le côté pendant qu'elle s'occupait de son épaule.

Deux bonnes heures durent s'écouler et comme Skye lavait soigneusement les bandages souillés dans l'eau bouillante, Lucas la regarda.

- Ca va durer encore longtemps ce petit manège ? demanda-t-il.

- C'est à toi qu'il faut poser la question. Réflexe.

Elle lui lança un fruit et le jeune homme mordit dedans en marmonnant. Il observa ensuite la jeune fille touiller les bandages dans la casserole posée sur le feu et, baissant son bras, il soupira.

- T'as gagné, fit-il.

- Pardon ?

- Je te suis, Skye…

La jeune fille tourna la tête vers lui en haussant un sourcil. Elle plissa les yeux et il ajouta :

- Mais à une seule condition.

- Hum. Laquelle ?

- Je veux que tu te mettes entre mon père et moi, à mon avantage bien entendu.

Skye haussa l'autre sourcil, surprise.

- T'es pas sérieux ? Tu veux que je me dresse contre mon tuteur ? Déjà que je l'ai trahi une fois, je n'ai pas envie de recommencer alors qu'il daigne enfin me reparler ! Trouve autre chose.

La jeune fille reporta son attention sur sa casserole.

- C'est à prendre ou à laisser, Skye…

Skye soupira alors et tourna la tête vers Lucas. Elle l'observa grignoter son fruit. Les lèvres pincées, elle semblait réfléchir et au bout de plusieurs secondes de silence, elle prit une inspiration.

- Très bien, fit-elle. Mais tu vas devoir me faire une promesse et t'y tenir.

- Du genre ?

- Du genre que si je te protège de ton père dans la colonie, tu vas devoir m'obéir jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

-T'obéir ? Surement pas ! Je ne suis pas un petit chien qu'on mène par la laisse !

- Mais je peux te contrôler, Lucas.

Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils.

- Comment ça ? fit-il.

- Par exemple, ce que je te fais prendre pour te rendre inoffensif, si je fais une préparation trop forte, cela aura des effets sur ton avenir. J'imagine que tu n'as aucune envie d'avoir des enfants, et avec un père comme toi, je les plains, mais imagine un peu… Incapable de ressentir le moindre désir jusqu'à ta mort…

Lucas pâlit.

- Tu bluffe… balbutia-t-il. Tu n'oserais pas handicaper volontairement un homme !

- Je suis un futur médecin, Lucas, et aussi chimiste. Je commence à connaitre beaucoup de plantes et certaines font plus de mal que de bien. En petite quantité, cette plante-là est un anaphrodisiaque mais en grande quantité, elle peut être plus… dérangeante. Et je ne parle pas des autres plantes, comme…

- Ca va ! Ok, c'est bon.

La jeune fille eut un sourire mauvais et Lucas l'insulta entre ses dents.

- Si tu veux, répondit-elle.

Elle prit alors un bol d'eau chaude et le lui tendit en répandant dedans une pincée de poudre blanche.

- Tu choisi, Lucas. Je te protège contre ton père mais en échange, tu es à moi jusqu'à ce que j'en décide le contraire. Tu as passé beaucoup trop de temps dans la jungle, tes équations t'ont retourné le cerveau et je peux t'aider à redevenir comme avant mais tu dois m'aider aussi. L'expédition rentre à Terra Nova dans trois jours, décide-toi.

La jeune fille lui tourna alors le dos, prit un panier contenant des déchets et sortit de la grotte. Lucas la maudit à nouveau et mordit dans son fruit. Il en avait assez d'être traqué dans la jungle par les hommes de son père ou les Carnos. Il en avait assez de dormir dans les arbres et de chasser pour manger. Depuis l'échec cuisant de l'opération Phénix, il avait eut le temps de réfléchir en appelant la Mort et maintenant, il avait envie de… Non, à la réflexion, il ne savait pas de quoi il avait envie, il voulait juste que Skye reste près de lui. Il l'aimait bien, elle l'avait aidé à finaliser ses équations. Sans l'Œil, cela aurait prit des mois et même s'il était conscient de l'avoir utilisée, fait chanter, il ne le regrettait pas. Il l'aimait bien…

Se levant, le jeune homme sortit de la grotte et regarda vers la crique. Skye était en bas et remontait le filet pour voir si des poissons étaient pris dedans. Elle en sortit trois et les rangea dans une besace. Lucas l'observa ensuite s'installer devant le campement de jour et ranimer le feu. Il faisait frais ce soir et, retournant dans la grotte, Lucas saisit une couverture et descendit sur la plage.

Skye ne réagit même pas quand le jeune homme lui jeta la couverture sur les dos. Elle continua de vider les poissons à la lueur des braises du feu de camp et soudain Lucas se laissa tomber à genoux près d'elle.

- Skye, je t'en prie… Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça…

- Lucas Taylor… Tu as fait tellement de mal depuis que tu as été banni de Terra Nova qu'une seule vie ne suffirait pas à réparer toutes tes fautes ! Tu as faillit détruire ma vie et celle de milliers de personnes ! Tu as exécuté Alicia simplement parce qu'elle refusait de parler ! Ton père aimait cette femme, Lucas !

Le jeune homme passa sa langue sur ses lèvres. Il déglutit et remua les mâchoires. Un silence passa et Skye vida le second poisson.

- Et si je… Et si je la faisais revenir, fit-il. Alicia…

Skye se figea, la main dans son poisson.

- Quoi ? fit-elle. Elle est morte d'une balle dans la tête !

- Je…

Lucas passa sa main valide sur sa nuque et sentit ses cicatrices sous ses doigts. Il baissa la tête puis soupira et se releva. Skye abandonna aussitôt ses poissons et le suivit. Elle le saisit par le bras et le fit pivoter.

- Tu peux vraiment la faire revenir ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je… Je pourrais retourner dans le passé et faire en sorte de ne pas l'exécuter…

- Cela modifierait alors notre futur…

Lucas baissa la tête. Skye se détourna aussitôt. La mort du Lieutenant Washington l'avait particulièrement affectée et elle savait que le Commandant ne s'en était pas encore remis. Ils avaient servi ensembles en Somalie, à Cu Lao Cham aussi, et pendant encore plusieurs guerres à travers le monde. Ils étaient étroitement liés et Skye savait que Taylor avait un respect immense pour cette femme au caractère solide.

- Je peux peut-être… fit soudain Lucas. Si je retourne dans le passé, je peux la prévenir qu'elle va mourir ou alors faire en sorte qu'elle puisse s'enfuir avec les Shannon…

- C'est une idée stupide, Lucas. On ne peut pas faire revenir les morts !

- On a bien réussi à remonter de quatre-vingt-cinq millions d'années dans le passé…

- Ce n'est pas _notre_ passé mais une _réalité parallèle_. Si tu arrive à revenir trois mois plus tôt et à ne pas exécuter Wash, tu risque de modifier tout ce qui s'est passé depuis et… et c'est très bien comme c'est.

- Tu ne crois même pas à ce que tu dis, Bucket…

Skye grogna et retourna à ses poissons. Lucas s'en retourna dans la grotte et saisit sa boîte. Il l'activa et se mit à faire des calculs plus savants les uns que les autres. Si une fracture dans l'espace-temps pouvait exister et transporter la matière, alors il pourrait en créer une, artificielle, afin de revenir dans le passé et ne pas tuer le Lieutenant. Sa mort n'avait eut aucune incidence directe sur la suite des événements puisque les Shannon étaient déjà loin quand elle a été capturée. Oui, il pouvait le faire, peu importe le temps que cela lui prendrait mais il pouvait le faire et de ce fait, il pourrait ramener cette femme à son père, alors là, peut-être, qu'il lui pardonnera d'avoir voulu être trop enthousiaste, aveugle, avare… idiot.

- _Je viens aux nouvelles, comment ça va ?_

- Bien, Dr Shannon. Je m'en sors. Vous êtes seule ?

- _Oui, oui... Comment va-t-il ?_

- Je suis arrivée à temps, la gangrène était déjà là. J'ai du agrandir les plaies en coupant les chairs mortes et là ca va, elles se referment doucement et l'infection n'est pas revenue. Je pense le ramener au campement.

- _Skye, ce n'est pas une bonne idée…_

- Je me porte garante de lui. S'il accepte mes conditions, on rentrera à Terra Nova et je parlerais au Commandant.

- _Skye… Réfléchi bien… Taylor est comme ton père, si tu le trahi à nouveau, il va te renier et…_

- Je sais, Dr Shannon, mais Lucas est prêt à faire profil bas. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je n'ai pas envie de l'abandonner dans la jungle.

- _Il est avec toi, là ?_

- Il dort.

- _Hm. Bon, prochain rapport demain soir. Nous partons dimanche matin, n'oublie pas._

- Entendu. Skye terminé.

La tablette se coupa et Skye soupira profondément. Elle leva les yeux vers la couchette et Lucas tourna la tête vers elle. Il ne dormait pas, il se reposait simplement, et il avait écoutée la conversation.

- Tu es sérieuse ? demanda-t-il en regardant le plafond.

- A quel sujet ?

- Ma rédemption. Tu crois que tu seras assez forte pour résister à mon père ?

- Il m'aime, Lucas. Et je sais que c'est un homme bon et généreux sous son uniforme. Mais il souffre de tout ce que tu lui as fait subir, de la mort de Wash, de l'attaque de la colonie… Il a beaucoup de responsabilités et s'il ne se montrait pas impitoyable, on aurait vite fait de lui marcher dessus. Le campement part dimanche, c'est après-demain. Il faut six heures pour y retourner. Quoi que tu décides, je partirais demain soir, avec ou sans toi.

Lucas ferma les yeux, hocha la tête puis se tourna vers le mur, sur le côté opposée à son épaule blessée. Skye regarda son dos un moment puis soupira et s'enroula dans sa couverture en remettant du bois dans le feu pour qu'il tienne toute la nuit. Peu après, elle dormait profondément.

- Skye n'est toujours pas là ?

- Non, Docteur. Elle a son GPS ?

- Oui, oui, elle a du être retenue par les grosses pluies de l'autre jour, fit Malcolm. Je vais lui envoyer un message.

C'était dimanche matin et le camp de recherche était plié et prêt à partir. Malcolm attendait que les dernières caisses soient chargées sur les Rovers avant de partir, mais il attendait aussi et surtout que Skye rentre. Les deux autres chercheurs qu'il avait envoyés explorer le coin, pour couvrir l'absence de la jeune fille, étaient rentrés très tôt le matin même, les bras chargés de nouvelles plantes, mais il était bientôt midi et toujours pas de Skye en vue.

- Le campement est juste derrière ces arbres, tu peux encore changer d'avis…

Lucas baissa la tête. Il serra ses doigts sur sa besace où se trouvaient sa boîte et ses maigres affaires.

- Je sais ce que je risque, fit-il. Mais j'ai accepté tes conditions. Ramène-moi auprès de mon père et empêche-le de me tuer tout de suite. En échange, je ferais ce que tu me diras jusqu'à ce que tu décides que le jeu est terminé.

Skye hocha la tête. Elle se dirigea alors vers les buissons qui bordaient la clairière et laissa passer un Brach avant de sortir du bois. Aussitôt, les membres de l'expédition la hélèrent et Malcolm se précipita vers elle pour l'aider avec les deux énormes sacs qu'elle rapportait.

- Ton invité est là ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Sachez que je me mettrais entre les armes et lui. J'en ai fait la promesse.

- Tu es folle, Skye.

- Lucas a le droit d'être jugé, fit la jeune fille. Il est fatigué de courir et souhaite désormais racheter ses fautes. Il est conscient que cela lui prendra des années mais il est prêt à ce sacrifice, tant que je serais entre son père et lui.

- Tu te rends compte que le Commandant va être furieux après toi ?

- Je sais. J'en prends le risque, tant pis.

- Hum. Bon. Soit, je te fais confiance…

Il se détourna alors en emportant les sacs et Skye se retourna légèrement. Lucas sortit du bois et la jeune fille lui tendit la main droite. Il la considéra un moment puis la prit et ils rejoignirent le campement. Il y eut alors des murmures et les soldats de l'escorte braquèrent aussitôt leurs armes sur le jeune homme qui resta derrière Skye.

- Baissez vos armes, messieurs, fit la jeune fille. Personne ne lui fera du mal ou l'approchera tant que je serais là.

- Cet homme est un traitre, petite ! s'exclama le Capitaine Drome. Écarte-toi.

- Non. J'ai promit de le ramener à Terra Nova et si cela ne vous plait pas, libre à vous de partir en courant jusqu'à la colonie pour prévenir le Commandant !

Lucas lâcha soudain la main de Skye et recula d'un pas. Celle-ci se retourna et secoua la tête. Le jeune homme baissa le nez. Soudain, les soldats baissèrent leurs armes et Drome ordonna le départ. Tout le monde se trouva une place dans un Rover et Skye grimpa dans celui de Malcolm et Elizabeth. Lucas s'assit près d'elle, silencieux, et ne lâcha pas un mot de tout le voyage jusqu'à Terra Nova où ils arrivèrent de nuit.

- Je m'arrête à la clinique, fit Malcolm comme le convoi traversait directement la colonie. Dépêchez-vous de filer vous cacher.

Skye hocha la tête et le Rover s'arrêta. Elizabeth en descendit, suivie de Malcolm et ils firent comme s'ils étaient tous les deux. Skye attendit qu'ils soient rentrés dans le labo pour sortir du Rover et, regardant autour d'elle, elle tendit la main à Lucas qui sortit à son tour et la suivit entre les maisons jusqu'à la maison de commandement. Là, ils se glissèrent dessous et entrèrent dans la salle de l'Œil.

- Restes ici pendant que je vais parler à ton père, fit la jeune fille. A cette heure-ci, personne ne réserve l'Œil. Ne sors d'ici sous aucun prétexte et si quelqu'un vient malgré tout, cache-toi.

Lucas hocha la tête. Skye se détourna alors mais il la retint par le bras. Elle se tourna vers lui et il la remercia d'un signe de tête puis la jeune fille fila.

- Skye !

- Bonsoir Commandant…

- Alors cette expédition ? Tu as l'air enchantée, ma fille.

- Ca s'est très bien passé, fit la jeune fille en souriant. On ramène des tonnes de plantes.

- Très bien ça. Hm, tu m'excuseras mais j'ai pas mal de travail ce soir et…

- Ah… Oui… Mais je… Hem, j'ai quelque chose à te dire avant, je…

- Hm ?

Taylor plissa les yeux. Assis à son bureau, une épaisse plaque de verre supportée par un crâne de Tyrannosaure, l'homme haussa les sourcils.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il. Parle donc, aller…

- Je… C'est-à-dire que… C'est plutôt délicat et…

- Skye, si tu as des problèmes personnels, parle-en avec Alic… avec le Dr Shannon, se reprit aussitôt le Commandant. Aller, file, je… j'ai du travail.

La jeune fille baissa la tête et tourna les talons. Elle quitta la maison ronde et se faufila dans les ombres jusqu'à l'Œil. Elle y retrouva Lucas, en train de travailler via l'imagerie holographique sur ses équations et, après les avoir regardées une seconde, Skye signala au jeune homme qu'il était temps de partir.

- Tu as parlé à mon père ?

- Non, il n'avait pas l'air d'aller bien ce soir… On va aller chez moi, les autres ne sont pas là le dimanche soir, ils passent le week-end avec leurs parents… Aller viens, profitons de l'heure tardive.

Lucas acquiesça et déconnecta sa boîte de l'Œil. Il suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à la maison qu'elle partageait avec trois autres jeunes gens et quand ils y furent, ils purent souffler.

- On va manger un morceau maintenant, fit Skye. Je meure de faim.

- Pas moi. Je voudrais travailler sur ce que je t'ai dit…

Skye le regarda.

- Tu veux vraiment la faire revenir ? demanda-t-elle, surprise.

- Si j'arrive à créer une faille dans le continuum espace-temps et à remonter de trois mois dans le passé, je pourrais faire en sorte que Wash ne soit pas tuée, juste assommée. Mon père croira toujours qu'elle est morte mais quand je l'aurais exécutée, je l'emmènerais en sécurité et je reviendrais. Nous pourrons alors aller la chercher et la ramener à mon père… Avec un tel présent, il va bien m'écouter, non ?

Skye passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

- Alicia était plus qu'un soldat aux yeux de ton père, Lucas, fit-elle. Il avait une grande estime pour elle et je suis certaine que si leur en avait laissé le temps, ils auraient fini par reconnaitre qu'ils s'aimaient. Si tu la lui ramène, Lucas… Toute ta vie va changer.

- C'est le but.

Skye eut un léger sourire. Elle indiqua ensuite sa propre chambre au jeune homme et il s'y installa pendant qu'elle dinait. Elle le rejoignit un peu plus tard et l'observa travailler sur ses équations pendant qu'elle vidait son sac et rangeait ses affaires. Au moment d'aller dormir, elle lui laissa son lit, prétextant qu'il avait besoin de confort pour ses blessures, et s'installa sur un lit de camp en réfléchissant à la suite des événements.

- Alors, Malcolm ?

- Bonjour Commandant.

- Cette semaine s'est bien passée ?

- Parfait. Vivre au milieu des Brachs a été une expérience très enrichissante mais bon, ils sont bruyants et j'avais hâte de revenir ici, j'avais la tête comme un melon.

Taylor eut un rire puis Elizabeth s'approcha avec une tablette et la remis à Malcolm.

- Les plantes que Skye a ramenées sont très intéressantes, fit-elle. Je pense qu'on va pouvoir en faire quelque chose.

- Bien, bien. Où est-elle au fait ?

- Chez elle, je pense. Elle est en congé cette semaine, je lui ai donné des vacances pour la remercier d'avoir crapahuté seule en forêt pendant cinq jours.

- Je vois. Merci à vous deux pour votre travail. Sans vous, je ne sais pas ce qu'on aurait fait.

Elizabeth sourit puis Taylor tourna les talons et traversa la colonie en direction de la maison que Skye partageait avec ses amis. Il était encore tôt, à peine neuf heures, et la jeune fille devait sans doute dormir encore. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de frapper contre la porte de verre fumé…

- Je viens… répondit une voix ensommeillée. Oh Commandant… Entre…

- Bonjour Skye, je te réveille ?

- Ce n'est pas grave… Tu veux quelque chose ?

- Moi non mais toi… tu voulais me parler hier soir mais je… Enfin vas-y, ce matin, je suis là pour toi. Je t'écoute.

Skye, parfaitement réveillée, jeta un coup d'œil vers la porte de sa chambre entrouverte et fit asseoir Taylor en lui proposante du café.

- J'ai un truc très important à te dire… fit-elle alors. Je… tu risque de hurler mais…

Devant la gêne de sa fille adoptive, Taylor se demanda ce qu'elle avait bien pu faire d'aussi grave pour qu'elle en perde tout son bagou naturel. C'était à peine si elle pouvait parler !

- Skye, allons, parle, je ne vais pas te tuer…

- Moi non mais… Oh et puis zut, tant pis pour les gants. Tu peux venir !

Taylor se redressa, surpris.

- Mais qui…

Il se retourna alors et son visage passa par toutes les couleurs quand il reconnu son fils dans l'entrebâillement de la porte de la chambre de Skye. La jeune fille anticipa alors les choses et bondit devant le jeune homme au moment-même où Taylor tirait son sonique de son holster.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ! aboya-t-il. Skye, ôtes-toi de là !

- Non ! répondit la jeune fille. Tu ne lui feras aucun mal, je le lui ai promit !

- Idiotie ! Il a trahi la race humaine !

- Père, je…

- La ferme ! Skye, tire-toi d'ici !

La jeune fille saisit la main de Lucas dans son dos et se redressa.

- Non, fit-elle. Je veux que tu m'écoute… Je me porte garante de lui, il va se tenir à carreau, je te le promets !

- Skye, tu es une gamine, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Skye serra les mâchoires. Elle ferma fortement les yeux et fit alors reculer Lucas dans la chambre. Elle tira la porte et leva ensuite les mains.

- Tu oserais entrer dans la chambre de ta fille sans son autorisation ? demanda-t-elle.

Taylor se figea. Il avait instauré des règles de politesse et de bienséance strictes depuis que la construction de Terra Nova et l'intrusion dans une zone privée n'en faisait pas partie.

- Skye, tu me défie ? demanda-t-il.

- Je te demande juste d'être indulgent. Il m'a demandé mon aide, j'ai passé toute la semaine à soigner ses plaies… Il est à bout de forces et tout ce qu'il veut c'est que tu lui pardonnes, il a conscience qu'il est allé trop loin et…

- Tais-toi, fit alors Taylor en baissant son arme. C'est la deuxième fois que tu me trahi, Skye… Il n'y en aura pas de troisième. Tu n'es plus ma fille, c'est fini !

Taylor se détourna alors et la jeune fille se jeta sur lui et lui saisit le bras.

- Non ! Je t'en supplie ! Ne fais pas ça ! s'exclama-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer. J'ai besoin de toi ! Je t'en prie !

Taylor lui fit lâcher prise facilement et se dirigea vers la porte. Skye, en larmes, se laissa glisser sur le sol et deux mains la saisirent par les épaules.

- Tu es un monstre… fit alors Lucas.

- Pardon ?

- Tu es pire que moi, papa ! s'exclama le jeune homme en aidant Skye à se relever. Elle a bravé l'interdit pour m'aider parce que je le lui ai demandé et toi… Toi… J'avais l'intention de te ramener Washington ! s'exclama-t-il. Mais puisque tu refuses le dialogue, ce n'est pas la peine que je me casse la tête à…

Taylor fit face à son fils.

- Tu as dit… quoi ? fit-il lentement.

Il avait brusquement blêmit. Accrochée au jeune homme, Skye renifla.

- Il dit vrai, fit-elle. Il pense qu'il y a un moyen pour remonter dans le passé à un moment donné et empêcher la mort d'Alicia…

- C'est impossible ! s'exclama alors le Commandant. Remonter dans le passé signifie changer le futur !

- C'est la mission principale de Terra Nova ! s'exclama alors Skye. Tu as oublié ? Tu as oublié que si nous sommes ici c'est pour donner une seconde chance à l'Humanité ? Pour changer le futur !

Taylor se figea.

- Mais…

- Mon oncle, je t'en supplie… Ne le chasse pas tout de suite… Il peut réussir, s'il y a un moyen, il peut le faire !

Skye s'approcha du Commandant et lui prit la main.

- A moi aussi elle me manque beaucoup… fit-elle doucement.

Taylor regarda la jeune fille et soudain, se détourna et quitta la maison. Skye ne chercha pas à le suivre. Elle soupira et referma la porte. Deux bras la ceinturèrent alors et elle se retourna. Lucas lui caressa le visage avant de l'embrasser doucement.

- Merci… souffla-t-il contre ses lèvres. Maintenant aide-moi à trouver un endroit sûr où je pourrais m'installer. Je ne pense pas que tes amis verraient d'un bon œil ma présence dans ta chambre…

Skye hocha lentement la tête et alla s'habiller pendant que le jeune homme mangeait quelque chose. Ils quittèrent ensuite la maison et faufilèrent entre les baraquements jusqu'à la zone initialement prévue pour la onzième colonie. Deux ou trois maisons étaient habitables et Skye choisi celle qui était le plus éloigné des maisons des Dix.

- Ici, tu seras tranquille, fit-elle. On ne vient jamais dans cette zone, elle est comme… maudite.

- Je vois…

Un silence s'installa et Skye s'excusa alors et quitta la maison. Lucas resta alors seul et verrouilla la porte après la jeune fille. Il alla s'enfermer dans une chambre et entreprit de reprendre ses équations en se disant que finalement, tout ne s'était pas trop mal passé. Après tout, son père aurait bien pu le tuer sans songer à Skye…

- Vous avez entendue la nouvelle ?

- Oui… Comment est-ce qu'il ose remettre les pieds ici après tout le mal qu'il a fait ?

- Et surtout sortir au grand jour !

- C'est une honte ! Que fait le Commandant !

- Chut, on dit que sa fille adoptive le protège !

- Ah bon ? Skye ?

- Oui, elle. Apparemment, elle reste entre le Commandant et son fils…

Skye serra les mâchoires mais ne dit rien. A un étal d'une bande de commères, Lucas et elle faisaient quelques courses. Cela faisait une semaine maintenant que le jeune homme était de retour dans la colonie et les rumeurs allaient bon train mais ni Skye ni Taylor n'avaient donné suite. Lucas, lui, restait étrangement silencieux. Il ne sortait de sa maison qu'uniquement accompagné de Skye et vêtu d'un sweater à capuche qu'il rabattait sur sa tête, le reste du temps, il se barricadait dans la maison à moitié achevée dans le onzième quartier. Personne n'allait jamais là-bas, même les jeunes et c'était très bien comme ça.

- Ne les écoute pas, ce ne sont que de vieilles chipies qui ne savent pas quoi faire de leur journée, siffla Skye en passant près du groupe de femmes qui semblèrent se gonfler comme des baudruches, à la fois outrées et mal à l'aise d'avoir été entendues.

- Je ne les avais pas vus… souffla l'une d'elles.

- Moi non plus… admit une autre.

Elles se séparèrent ensuite et le couple retourna dans le onzième quartier avec ses achats, principalement de la nourriture. Lucas n'était pas porté sur le matériel et la maison n'étant pas terminée, il n'avait pas l'électricité. Quelques bougies disséminées ici et là lui suffisaient à s'éclairer et à se chauffer, et de toute façon, après avoir vécu trois mois dans la jungle aux portes de la mort, avoir un toit étanche sur la tête était largement suffisant.

Skye déposa son cabas sur la table de la cuisine et soupira profondément.

- Pitié, dis-moi que tu avances avec tes équations, fit-elle.

- Je fais du surplace, je n'arrive à rien…

- Lucas…

- Je sais ! Mais c'est plus compliqué que je ne le pensais…

Skye pinça les lèvres.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester entre ton père et toi pendant des lunes… Cela fait une semaine maintenant et il ne me regarde même plus…

- Je t'en demande beaucoup, je le sais, Bucket, fit le jeune homme. Mais si je trouve le moyen de créer une faille, tu me remercieras…

- Pourquoi ? Ca pourrait être pire que maintenant, tu y as songé ?

Lucas ne répondit rien. Il se détourna et disparu dans la pièce adjacente. Skye se mordit la lèvre. Cette situation la mettait sur les nerfs. Ses amis se détournaient d'elle les uns après les autres, même Josh ! De plus, des militaires surveillaient le quartier à moitié construit, comme si c'était une prison de haute surveillance… Le Commandant, quant à lui, ne daignait même plus lever les yeux sur la jeune fille qu'il avait adoptée à la disparition de ses parents. Même Mrs Tate, la mère de Skye, avait prit ses distances avec sa propre fille et celle-ci avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter tout ça.

Après avoir rangé les commissions, Skye s'approcha de la chambre de Lucas. Elle croisa les bras et s'appuya contre le chambranle de la porte. Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard en coin puis retourna à ses équations. Il était assis en tailleur sur son lit, la boîte violette entre les jambes et des équations compliquées tournaient autour de lui, les chiffres s'assemblant et se séparant. Soudain, tout disparu et Lucas soupira profondément. Skye s'approcha et s'assit au bord du lit.

- Je crois que je me suis trop avancé… fit-il. Ca fait une semaine, nuit et jour que je travaille là-dessus mais tous mes calculs sont faux…

- Tu l'as dit toi-même, si nous avons pu remonter dans le passé, alors il doit y avoir moyen de…

- Oui, la coupa Lucas. Mais cela risque de prendre beaucoup plus de temps que je ne le pensais et nous n'avons pas ce temps. Mon père ne va pas supporter ma présence encore longtemps si je ne fais que vivre ici sans me soucier ce qu'on dit autour de moi.

Skye pinça les lèvres. La main de Lucas se posa alors sur la sienne.

- Heureusement que tu es là, Bucket…

- Je me demande si j'ai bien fait…

- Tu vas me laisser en pâture aux coloniaux ?

- Non, fit Skye en secouant la tête. On a conclu un marché, j'irais jusqu'au bout mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à supporter l'indifférence du Commandant et mes amis commencent à me tourner le dos les uns après les autres… Ils ne comprennent pas que je veuille aider celui qui a faillit faire de nos vies un enfer…

Lucas baissa la tête et retira sa main. Soudain, on frappa à la porte. Les deux jeunes gens se raidirent et ne répondirent pas.

- Skye, c'est le Dr Shannon. Tu es là ?

La jeune fille soupira de soulagement et alla ouvrir. Elle fit entrer la femme qui se raidit quand Lucas sortit de la chambre à son tour.

- Je viens voir tes blessures, fit Elizabeth.

- Skye s'en occupe très bien, merci, fit Lucas en retournant aussitôt dans la chambre.

Elizabeth pinça les lèvres.

- Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire remballer par un patient…

- Il est à prendre avec des pincettes, je l'admets, fit Skye en plissant le nez. Vous n'êtes pas venue ici pour ça, si ?

- Non. Je tenais en fait à te prévenir que le Commandant est en chemin…

- Quoi ?

Lucas reparut alors.

- Que veut-il ? demanda-t-il.

- Je ne sais pas mais il a deux soldats avec lui et mon mari.

- Ca sent pas bon, fit alors le jeune homme en se détournant à nouveau. Skye, on s'en va.

- Et pour aller où ? demanda la jeune fille en se précipitant dans la chambre. Lucas, attends ! Ils veulent peut-être discuter…

- Je connais mon père ! S'il se déplace en personne c'est pour m'arrêter. Tu m'aides ou pas ? Non, bon alors vas-t-en, ne restes pas en travers de son chemin. Vous non plus, Doc.

Soudain, le jeune homme se figea.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Skye. Lucas… ?

Il leva un index pour faire taire la jeune fille et se jeta sur son ordinateur. Il l'activa aussitôt et se mit à sélectionner des hologrammes, à les assembler et à les déplacer à toute vitesse.

- Que fait-il ? demanda Elizabeth, intriguée.

- Vous observez un génie au travail, répondit Skye. Lucas ?

Le jeune homme leva alors les mains et tourna la tête vers son amie.

- J'ai trouvé, fit-il.

Il toucha un hologramme du bout des doigts et tout s'éteignit. Le vent se leva soudain en emportant les choses qui n'étaient pas fixées et Elizabeth plaqua sa main sur ses cheveux.

- Lucas ! s'exclama-t-elle. Que se passe-t-il ? Qu'as-tu fait !

De l'électricité crépita alors dans l'air et soudain, un éclair frappa le sol devant Lucas. La seconde d'après, une faille temporelle d'une intense lumière bleue s'ouvrait, déchirant l'espace-temps.

- Lucas !

Skye fit un pas en avant mais Elizabeth la saisit par le bras. Le jeune homme regarda la jeune fille, s'approcha d'elle, lui saisit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa vivement.

- A dans cinq minutes, fit-il.

Il recula et disparu dans la faille qui se referma aussitôt. Un silence mortel tomba en même temps que le vent et, abasourdie, les deux femmes bondirent de frayeur quand la porte de la maison s'ouvrit en grand après le solide coup de pied d'un soldat.

- Où est-il ? aboya Taylor en entrant.

Skye, choquée, se retrouva muette. Elizabeth leva les mains et haussa les épaules.

- Où est mon fils ! tonna le Commandant. Dr Shannon, que faites-vous ici ? Vous m'avez trahie vous aussi ?

- Non ! répondit la femme en retrouvant la parole. Je venais voir Skye…

- Où est Lucas ! demanda Taylor, mauvais. Skye !

La jeune fille sursauta.

- Il… Il est partit, fit-elle. Il…

Elle haussa alors les épaules et soudain, la porte arrière de la maison s'ouvrit…

En entendant la porte dans son dos s'ouvrir, Skye se retourna et sa mâchoire lui tomba sur la poitrine.

- Lucas ! fit-elle. Mon Dieu !

Sans prévenir, elle lui sauta au cou et le jeune homme la serra contre lui en rigolant.

- Tu t'es inquiétée, Bucket ? demanda-t-il comme elle reculait.

Il lui caressa les cheveux et tourna ensuite les yeux vers son père et le couple Shannon qui semblaient ne plus rien comprendre.

- D'où viens-tu ? demanda alors Taylor. Qu'est-ce que…

- J'ai réussi, papa, fit-il. Skye, tu viens de me voir partir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, je… Tu as ouvert une faille et tu t'es engouffré dedans mais… C'était il y a moins de cinq minutes et… Comment…

- J'y suis arrivé, Skye, je suis remonté dans le passé en créant moi-même la faille ! fit le jeune homme, enthousiaste. J'ai réussi, Bucket !

Il lui saisit le visage entre ses mains et Skye posa ses mains sur ses poignets. Soudain, une présence se profila à la lisière de son champ de vision et elle tourna la tête. Son cœur manqua un battement.

- Alicia… souffla-t-elle.

Le Lieutenant Washington, vêtue comme une Sixer, se redressa. Elle regarda alors vers Taylor qui, figé, dégaina soudain son arme.

- Non ! s'écria alors Skye. Non, Commandant !

Jim avait saisit le bras de Taylor et celui-ci le regarda.

- Explique-nous cette histoire ! tonna alors le Shérif. Wash est morte ! Nous l'avons tous vue mourir de ta propre main !

- Je ne suis pas morte, Shannon, fit alors Wash en le regardant. Mais asseyez-vous donc… L'histoire risque de prendre quelques heures à raconter…

Elle jeta un regard un peu dur à Lucas qui se détourna et disparu dans sa chambre. Skye le suivit et tira la porte dans son dos malgré l'envie qu'elle avait d'écouter l'histoire. Le jeune homme l'agrippa soudain et l'étreignit solidement.

- Hé… fit Skye, surprise. Lucas… Ca va ?

- Tu m'as manqué Skye…

- Mais tu es partit seulement cinq minutes…

Lucas sourit. Il l'embrassa sur le front et s'éloigna.

- Lucas… fit alors Skye. Lucas, comment as-tu fait ?

La jeune fille s'approcha de la fenêtre. Elle posa une main dans le dos de son patient et il baissa la tête vers elle avant de lui faire face.

- J'ai trouvé la solution pendant que tu me disais que mon père voulait peut-être discuter… fit-il. J'ai eut comme un flash et j'ai aussitôt vu les équations que je devais corriger. Skye, je viens de passer trois mois dans la jungle…

Skye cligna des paupières.

- Mais tu étais là il y a moins de cinq minutes ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je me retourne et tu rentres par la porte arrière ! Je n'y comprends rien, Lucas !

- C'est pourtant simple, fit-il. J'ai franchi le portail, je me suis retrouvé juste après l'invasion et, connaissant le futur, j'ai fait exactement ce qu'il s'est passé afin de ne rien modifier, sauf au moment d'exécuter Wash. Je l'ai assommée d'un très faible tir sonique en pleine tête ce qui l'a plongée dans un profond coma. Quand son corps a été emmené à la morgue, je suis allé le subtiliser de nuit et je l'ai conduite dans l'ancien camp des Sixers. Quand tu as cru me tuer de deux balles dans la poitrine, j'ai prit la poudre d'escampette et je suis retourné auprès d'elle. Je l'ai veillée jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus de souffrir de mes blessures…

- Et que tu décides à me demander de l'aide…

- C'est ça. Wash était réveillée mais ses connaissances médicales sont très limitées, voir inexistantes. Elle connait par contre quelques plantes et c'est grâce à elle que j'ai pu éviter la gangrène totale et la perte de mon bras.

- Où était-elle pendant que j'étais avec toi, dans la grotte ?

- Dans la jungle. Persuadée que tout le monde la pensait morte, elle ne voulait pas rentrer à Terra Nova. Mais comme je savais que j'allais vouloir la ramener en vie à mon père pour tenter de me racheter, j'ai réussi à la convaincre de se rapprocher de moi.

- Mais quand…

- Tu te souviens quand tu es partie dans les bois chercher à manger ? Elle était juste là, elle te suivait… C'était elle ton impression étrange le soir de l'orage aussi.

Skye blêmit.

- Et le Carno ?

- C'est elle qui l'a poussé jusqu'à notre campement. Les Ankylosaures aussi. Elle a détourné ton attention volontairement pour ne pas que tu puisses la voir.

Skye secoua la tête et haussa les sourcils.

- C'est incroyable, fit-elle. J'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire…

Luca sourit. Il leva la main et caressa la joue de la jeune fille.

- Je n'y serais pas arrivé sans toi, souffla-t-il.

Il laissa alors retomber sa main et baissa la tête en faisant à nouveau face à la fenêtre.

- Maintenant, mon destin est entre les mains de Washington, soupira-t-il.

Skye grimaça et tourna la tête vers la porte close de la chambre. Elle se détourna et Lucas posa une main sur son épaule. Le regardant, elle lui fit un sourire.

- Ne bouge pas d'ici, je vais plaider en ta faveur, fit-elle.

Lucas hocha la tête et la jeune fille quitta la chambre. Elle alla s'asseoir en silence près d'Elizabeth à qui elle hocha la tête en réponse à sa question muette, puis elle regarda Alicia et celle-ci lui jeta un regard.

- Désolée pour le Carno, lui fit-elle. Mais tu étais trop près de moi…

Skye eut un sourire étrange et hocha la tête, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

- J'ai du mal à croire à toute cette fable, fit alors Taylor.

Il se gratta le front et Wash sourit.

- Je suis vivante, Commandant, fit-elle. C'est tout ce qui compte.

- Je t'ai vue mourir ! répliqua l'autre.

- Moi aussi, fit Jim. Une balle dans la tête…

- Une impulsion sonique, fit alors Skye.

Les adultes la regardèrent.

- Continue ? fit Jim.

- Lucas… En remontant dans le passé, il a modifié l'exécution de Wash et…

Elle raconta alors ce que le jeune homme venait de lui expliquer et quand elle se tut, l'atmosphère était déjà moins lourde. Elle s'allégea cependant d'un coup quand le Commandant bondit sur ses jambes et quitta la maison par la porte arrière qui donnait sur un petit jardin encore en chantier.

- Nathaniel !

Washington lui emboita le pas et les Shannon se regardèrent.

- Rentrons, fit alors Jim. Toi Skye… Non rien.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, un peu honteuse, et les deux adultes partirent par la porte de devant en la fermant après eux. Skye se leva alors et s'approcha de la porte de derrière ouverte et, restant dans l'ombre, elle observa son père adoptif et son fidèle lieutenant. Elle se mordit la lèvre quand l'homme se détourna de la femme, comme insensible, puis elle sourit quand Alicia parvint à poser une main sur le bras du Commandant.

- Bien joué, Lucas… souffla-t-elle avec un large sourire quand Taylor saisit Washington à bras le corps pour l'enlacer brutalement.

Alicia hésita une seconde puis passa ses bras sur la nuque de son supérieur et resserra sa prise. Elle jeta un regard vers la maison et Skye inclina la tête en refermant la porte. Elle retourna dans la chambre et trouva Lucas allongé sur son lit, sur le dos, son bras blessé sur le ventre et l'autre sous la nuque.

- Tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, maintenant… fit-elle en s'asseyant au bord du matelas. Lucas…

- Hm…

- Qu'y a-t-il, tu devrais sauter de joie…

- Pourquoi ? Mon père a retrouvé celle qu'il l'aime mais il me reste encore à passer en jugement et malgré tout, mes actes restent mes actes et je…

- Ssh ! fit alors Skye. Tais-toi. Je suis certaine que le Commandant va revoir son jugement te concernant et même si tu as commis des crimes contre l'humanité, tu lui as rendue la seule personne qu'il estime plus que lui-même… Je pense que pour cela, tu as droit un bon gros point, non ?

Lucas eut un demi-sourire. Il se redressa alors sur un coude et approcha son visage de celui de Skye qui ne bougea pas.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

- Moi quoi ? demanda la jeune fille avec un sourire en coin.

- Crois-tu que mon père laisserait sa petite chérie entre les mains d'un grand méchant comme moi ?

Skye haussa un sourcil.

- Cela dépend de ce que le grand méchant en question veut en faire…

Lucas sourit largement et ils pouffèrent. Le jeune homme lui ravit alors les lèvres et l'embrassa avec ardeur. Skye lui rendit le baiser et quand elle le brisa, elle dit :

- Le combat n'est pas encore terminé. Tu vas devoir encore te battre pour t'amender de tes fautes auprès de coloniaux et certains vont sans doute tenter de te mettre des bâtons dans les roues…

- Je n'en doute pas, mais tu seras là pour m'aider, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. On a conclu un marché, non ?

Lucas sourit. Il l'embrassa à nouveau et le bruit de la porte de derrière les sépara.

- Lucas ? Skye ? Où êtes-vous les enfants ?

- Là, papa…

Taylor apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte de la chambre et Alicia se profila dans son dos. Elle entra dans la chambre et sourit à Skye.

- Tu n'es pas encore tiré d'affaire, fils, fit le Commandant. Quant à toi, Skye, tu auras des comptes à me rendre un de ces jours et quand je les voudrais, tu n'auras pas le droit de dire non.

- Je sais, mon oncle, fit la jeune fille en souriant. Mais ca en valait la peine, non ?

Wash eut un sourire et Taylor se racla la gorge. Skye haussa un sourcil et sourit bizarrement.

- Ôtes ce sourire de ton visage, gamine, grommela le Commandant en détournant le regard.

- Aller, dis-le, fit alors Lucas.

- Dire quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…

- Nathaniel…

- Ah, ne t'y mets pas…

- Ils le méritent pourtant, non ? fit Alicia avec un sourire.

Taylor grogna puis marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Je n'ai pas entendu, fit Skye avec un sourire pour Lucas.

- Hmmhmnm.

- Plus fort, mon oncle.

Taylor serra les mâchoires.

- Merci ! fit-il, agacé. C'est bon, vous êtes contents ?

Skye plissa le nez. Elle bondit alors du lit et sauta au cou de l'homme qui l'entoura de ses bras. Elle le relâcha une seconde plus tard et lui planta un baiser sur la joue.

- Prends soin d'elle maintenant, d'accord ? fit-elle. Lucas ne va pas remonter dans le passé toutes les deux minutes…

- Maudits gamins, grogna Taylor en reculant. Wash, on y va.

- Oui, mon Commandant !

L'homme quitta la maison et la jeune femme regarda Skye. Elle s'inclina devant elle.

- Merci pour tout, Skye.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment moi qu'il faut remercier…

- Je sais, mais lui, c'est déjà fait.

Alicia regarda Lucas, inclina la tête puis se détourna comme Taylor l'appelait à nouveau sèchement. Quand le silence retomba, Skye soupira. Lucas l'entoura alors de ses bras et posa son menton sur sa tête.

- Game Over ? fit-il.

Skye sourit et se retourna.

- Oh non.

- Ah bon ?

- N'oublie pas. Je te protège de ton père mais en échange tu m'obéis… Le couperet est toujours en attente de tomber, nous n'avons réglé qu'une partie du problème. Maintenant, il va falloir se battre pour régler la seconde partie.

- Et… combien y a-t-il de parties en tout ?

- Autant que qu'il y a de chefs d'accusation contre toi.

Lucas plissa le nez.

- Hm, fit-il. Cela veut dire que je vais rester inoffensif encore plusieurs années ?

Skye sourit bizarrement. Elle remua ses épaules, les mains dans le dos, et pinça les lèvres.

- Cela dépendra si tu es gentil ou non…

- Skye…

- Quoi ? Je suis le maître du jeu, n'oublie pas.

Lucas haussa un sourcil et soudain, la saisit par la taille et la propulsa sur le lit. Il lui grimpa dessus et susurra :

- Et si j'ai envie de contourner les règles ?

- C'est de la triche ça…

- Si on ne peut pas tricher un peu, la vie ne serait pas drôle, Bucket !

Lucas l'embrassa alors vivement et Skye lui rendit le baiser en se collant contre lui.

FIN

.

* * *

.

Bien, et voila ! Une seconde partie est en cours d'écriture, et on verras bien si je la poste ou pas quand elle sera finie, à moins que je n'en fasse une autre fic à part.

Désolée si vous voyez encore des fautes, j'ai survolé pour posté, je suis un peu à court de temps :p

Oubliez pas le petit commentaire ^^

A bientôt !


	2. Chapter 2

_Bien, voilà, après de longs mois, la suite de ma fic sur Terra Nova. Je déplore encore et toujours l'arrêt de cette série que j'ai adoré mais bon, faute d'audience, on n'y peut rien ! Donc voilà, j'espère que la rédemption de Lucas va vous plaire, et bien entendu, il y a encore des trucs qui vont tomber sur le nez de nos petits tourtereaux !_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Ps: pardon pour les fautes que vous pourriez trouver ! ;) _

.

* * *

.

**Terra Nova – Deuxième partie**

.

- Skye, tu peux me remplacer ?  
- Tout de suite, Dr Shannon.

Skye saisit le stylet d'Elizabeth et termina de suturer la longue plaie sur la jambe de l'homme allongé sur le lit devant elle.

- Comment vous vous êtes fait ça ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Avec ma faux. J'ai trébuché sur une pierre et je suis tombé sur la lame… Ces outils archaïques sont vraiment dangereux…  
- Eh bien, vous avez de la chance que votre jambe soit toujours attachée…  
- Vous êtes terriblement rassurante, grogna l'homme.

Skye sourit. Elle posa alors le stylet puis appela une infirmière pour qu'elle fasse un pansement. La jeune fille rejoignit ensuite Elizabeth auprès d'un homme à la tête en sang qui pressait une serviette contre son front.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Il est tombé du toit de sa maison dans les pierres. Tu peux le scanner pendant que je regarde s'il n'a aucune autre plaie ?  
- Oui, Dr Shannon…

Skye soupira profondément et suspendit sa blouse dans son casier. On posa soudain deux mains sur ses hanches et elle se retourna en souriant à Lucas qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

- Tu viens me chercher au travail maintenant ? lui demanda-t-elle en ignorant les regards que ses collègues lui lançaient.  
- Uniquement parce que mon père veut nous voir.

La bonne humeur de Skye battit de l'aile.

- Ah, fit-elle. C'est pour quoi cette fois-ci ? Il va nous convoquer chaque semaine maintenant ?  
- Je n'en sais rien…  
- Peut-être que l'heure du jugement a sonné ? hasarda Skye.  
- Dans ce cas, prépares-toi à quitter la colonie parce que si je suis à nouveau banni, il est hors de question que je le sois sans toi.

Skye secoua la tête puis ils quittèrent la clinique et traversèrent la place centrale pour gagner la maison de commandement. Ce fut Reynolds qui les accueillit à la porte.

- Le Commandant vous attend, fit-il simplement en poussant le vantail en bois.  
- Merci Mark…

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis le couple entra dans la maison ronde et du attendre quelques secondes que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité. Il faisait plus frais ici et c'était agréable car dehors, l'été et le mois d'aout battait son plein et la chaleur était écrasante.

- Nathaniel ? Ils sont là…

Alicia apparut alors, en tenue civile, et Taylor se montra à son tour. Il fit signe au jeune couple de le suivre plus à l'intérieur de la maison et ils descendirent à l'étage inferieur où seuls quelques soldats privilégiés avaient leurs entrées.  
Skye regarda autour d'elle avec étonnement. Elle n'avait jamais eut le droit d'aller plus loin que l'anneau principal de la maison ronde et elle fut surprise d'y trouver cet endroit confortablement aménagé en une sorte de petit salon cosy avec des sièges de jonc tressé, un bar et même un babyfoot, version Crétacé bien évidemment, donc fait avec les matériaux du coin, à savoir bois et os.

- Tu voulais nous parler ? demanda Lucas comme Alicia leur désignait un canapé pour s'asseoir. Que se passe-t-il ?  
- Rien de grave, fils, fit Taylor. Wash m'a juste convaincu de vous parler comme le ferait un père normal à son fils et la copine de celui-ci…

Skye piqua aussitôt un fard.

- Oh Seigneur ! fit-elle. Pas _ça_…

Alicia pouffa puis, après un regard pour Taylor, lui fit signe de la suivre et elles disparurent dans une autre pièce attenante.

- J'ai déjà eut droit au cours d'éducation sexuelle il y a très longtemps, papa, fit alors Lucas en s'adossant aux épais coussins. Et j'ai passé des années dans la jungle…  
- Je ne vois pas le rapport, mais passons, fit Taylor. Skye a dix-sept ans, Lucas. Toi vingt-quatre. Elle est mineure encore et tu connais les lois de la colonie.  
- Et alors ? Elle est parfaitement mature…  
- Oui, là n'est pas la question. La question est que je ne suis pas aveugle et que vous vous êtes rapprochés depuis ta fracassante arrivée.  
- Et ?  
- Tu ne m'aides vraiment pas… soupira Taylor.  
- Pourquoi faire ? Tu n'as pas besoin d'être le père modèle, tu sais ?

Le Commandant serra les mâchoires.

- Dans ce cas, je ne te retiens pas, mais n'oublie pas que cette colonie à des règles strictes en ce qui concerne la formation des couples.

Lucas plissa les yeux.

- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Vous ne pourrez pas vous marier avant qu'elle n'ait eut ses vingt-et-un ans, par exemple, et même si elle ne vit plus avec des adultes depuis longtemps, il n'empêche que je l'ai adoptée. Cela ne fait pas d'elle ta sœur, heureusement.  
- Certains le pensent, fit Lucas.  
- Je sais… Néanmoins, si tu veux l'épouser, Lucas, tu devras m'en faire la demande car je suis son père adoptif.  
- Et Deborah ?  
- A elle aussi tu devras le demander, mais je fais figure de père pour Skye donc toutes les décisions concernant sa future vie d'adulte responsable doivent pour l'instant passer par moi tant qu'elle n'est pas majeure.  
- Je vois… De toute façon, pour le moment, c'est elle qui décide de ma vie, si j'ose dire.  
- Mais encore ?  
- On avait conclu un deal avant de revenir ici, fit Lucas en croisant les bras. Elle acceptait de me protéger de toi mais en échange, je devais être à ses ordres.  
- Quel genre d'ordres ?  
- Rien de malsain si c'est ce qui t'inquiète.  
- Vous avez déjà couché ensemble ?

Lucas haussa un sourcil.

- Bien que cela ne te regarde pas, non. Cette gentille petite chipie me fait régulièrement consommer une plante qui inhibe totalement tout désir chez moi…  
- Ah oui ? Intéressant… D'où lui est venue cette idée ?  
- Quand elle me soignait, dans ma grotte… Elle n'avait aucune envie que j'essaie de la détourner de son devoir alors elle m'a castré chimiquement. Gentil, non ?

Taylor eut un rire.

- Ce n'est pas drôle, papa…  
- Non, tu as raison. Mais elle est très forte, il faut le reconnaitre. Cela dit, je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter de devenir prochainement grand-père, alors…

Lucas grogna et marmonna, les joues rouges.

- Aller, vas-t-en, fit alors son père. Mais je vous ai à l'œil, garnements. Ce n'est pas parce que j'accepte que Skye sorte avec toi que tu es sorti d'affaire. Tu es toujours accusé de pas mal de choses, ne l'oublie pas, et le couperet pourrait tomber sans que tu ne sois prévenu.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier pour ficher le camp. Il retourna immédiatement chez lui en coupant à travers les champs au centre de la colonie car, même si les gens étaient habitués à le voir déambuler seul dans les rues, ils n'en restaient pas moins hostiles, surtout ceux qui avaient perdu des proches par sa faute.

- Skye !

La jeune fille pivota.

- Tasha ? Hunter ? Il se passe quelque chose ?  
- Non, pas du tout, on voulait juste savoir si tu voulais venir avec nous, tu sais… Passer la soirée tous ensemble, comme avant…

Skye plissa les yeux et fronça les sourcils.

- Vous ne m'avez pas adressée la parole depuis trois semaines et tout d'un coup, je suis de nouveau votre amie ? fit-elle en croisant les bras.  
- Ah mais, non, euh…

Tasha rougit malgré sa peau sombre et Hunter renifla.

- Écoute Skye on… On a eut tort de te tourner le dos, on… Tu fais ce que tu veux de ta vie et bon… Enfin tu vois quoi, si tu préfères les types comme Taylor alors…  
- _Les types comme Taylor_ ? répéta Skye. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Lucas fait de son mieux pour qu'un jour les coloniaux lui pardonnent d'avoir eut les yeux plus gros que le ventre. Je lui ai promit de l'aider et vous devriez essayer de le connaitre avant de le cataloguer. Il est étrange, je vous l'accorde, mais il est gentil et bien que je ne comprenne pas la moitié de ce qu'il raconte quand son génie est à l'œuvre, je n'en suis pas moins admirative. C'est un génie, les gars…  
- Merci Skye, pour les compliments, mais tu te fatigues pour rien.

Tasha et Hunter eurent un violent soubresaut et Lucas sortir de l'ombre derrière Skye. Sa capuche sur la tête, les mains dans les poches, il faisait peur, surtout que dans l'ombre de la capuche, seul ses yeux verts luisaient.

- Salut euh… Taylor… fit Hunter. On ne… On ne savait pas que t'étais là et… Bon Tasha, tu viens, on avait rendez-vous, non ?

La jeune métisse hocha vivement la tête et tous deux firent volte-face. Skye soupira alors profondément et se tourna face à Lucas. Elle s'appuya contre son torse et renifla.

- Ce sont des crétins, fit-elle alors.

Lucas la repoussa et la regarda dans les yeux.

- Ignore-les, Bucket… Si tes amis ne sont pas capables d'accepter ton choix de vie alors c'est que ce ne sont pas de vrais amis.

Skye ferma les yeux. Elle baissa la tête et se retourna alors en soupirant.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? demanda-t-elle. Oh, Josh…

Josh Shannon serra les mâchoires. Lucas et lui se toisèrent un moment et Lucas releva le menton.

- Si tu viens pour dénigrer le choix de vie de Skye, tu peux faire demi-tour, Shannon, fit le fils du Commandant.  
- Non, répondit le fils du Shérif. J'ai entendu ta conversation avec Tasha et Hunter, Skye… Ce sont deux idiots, tu as raison.  
- Tu m'as aussi tourné le dos, rappela alors la jeune fille en croisant les bras.  
- Mais simplement parce que j'avais besoin de réfléchir à certaines choses.  
- Hum. Et donc ? Ca a donné quoi ?  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux avec qui tu veux, répondit Josh.  
- Ce sont de sages paroles, railla Lucas avec un sourire en coin.  
- Attends, fit Skye en posant une main sur son bras. Continue, Josh…  
- Pour tout le monde, tu es l'homme qui a causé la ruine de Terra Nova, Taylor, fit Josh en regardant Lucas. Mais je connais bien Skye, mieux que toi, et si tu es parvenu à la convaincre de t'aider, alors c'est que tu es résolu à te racheter. Je ne parle pas de ce qui vous lie tous les deux puisque c'est sans doute venu après, mais Skye, tu lui fais confiance ?  
- Oui. Pas aveuglément, mais suffisamment pour le suivre, oui. Pourquoi ?

Josh ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de hocher la tête et, se détournant, il dit :

- Si je parviens à convaincre les autres, peut-être que tu mettras moins de temps à t'amender, Taylor !

Et il s'éloigna, les mains dans les poches. Skye haussa les sourcils puis leva la tête vers Lucas.

- Tu as comprit ce qu'il vient de se passer ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je n'en suis pas certain…

Un silence passa puis le jeune homme se détourna et Skye le suivit, non sans avoir suivit Josh des yeux quelques secondes.

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu chez ta mère, de temps en temps, non ?  
- Elle ne me parle plus, fit Skye en sortant de la salle de bains, vêtue d'un minishort et d'un vaste t-shirt rouge.  
- Pourtant je t'ai vue avec elle l'autre jour…  
- Oui, elle demandait juste des nouvelles… Elle n'ose pas venir ici, c'est maudit…  
- Ouais, j'ai entendu ça. C'est idiot, mais au moins, je suis tranquille.  
- Le point positif c'est que j'ai convaincu le Commandant de faire terminer cette maison… Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un paria que tu dois vivre dans un taudis sans la clim et les sanitaires…

Lucas eut un sourire. Il retira son t-shirt et Skye s'approcha pour inspecter ses cicatrices. Elles étaient encore fragiles mais refermées et seule la peau brillante témoignait encore des deux balles restées dans les chairs pendant trois mois.

- Montre ton dos ? demanda alors la jeune fille.

Lucas obéit et Skye inspecta la cicatrice sur les reins.

- C'est bien, tu cicatrises bien malgré tes carences.  
- C'est uniquement parce que j'ai la plus jolie des infirmières à domicile, répondit le jeune homme en se retournant.

Il prit son amie dans ses bras et Skye s'appuya contre son torse en soupirant profondément. Elle se redressa une seconde plus tard et quémanda un baiser avant de s'éloigner en disant :

- Je suis de garde demain soir, à la clinique. Ca va aller, tout seul ?  
- Ce n'est pas la première fois, fit le jeune homme en ouvrant le lit qu'ils partageaient régulièrement depuis maintenant trois semaines.  
- Ouais, je sais bien mais bon…

Skye plissa le nez.

- Tu es trop protectrice, Bucket. Je suis un grand garçon, tu sais, je sais me défendre, surtout depuis que j'ai récupéré mon bras.

Il leva son bras droit et, même si une grimace lui plissa le visage une seconde, il sourit et Skye pinça les lèvres. Elle passa alors sa langue dessus et, fronçant les sourcils, elle demanda :

- Ton père t'a dit quoi, ce matin ?  
- Il m'a parlé comme un père, fit le jeune homme en se couchant.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Skye…  
- Quoi, je suis juste curieuse…  
- Qu'est-ce que Wash t'a dit, à toi ?  
- Des trucs de filles… que ma mère m'avait déjà dites quand j'étais plus jeune, avant de disparaitre.  
- Je vois… Même genre. Mon père tente de se racheter une conduite avec moi, je trouve ca pathétique.  
- Ne dis pas ça, fit Skye en le rejoignant sur le lit. Tu lui as fait du mal en lui faisant croire qu'il avait eut tort de te sauver la vie, quand tu avais quatorze ans… Pour toi c'est peut-être pathétique de vouloir se conduire comme un père, mais pour lui c'est nécessaire. Tu es la seule chose qui lui reste de sa femme…

Lucas plissa le nez.

- Mouais, fit-il. Aller, il est tard…

Skye rabattit la couverture sur elle et Lucas l'attira contre lui. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis éteignit la lampe en passant la main au-dessus et aussitôt le silence se fit, presque angoissant dans cette partie de la colonie à moitié achevée. Heureusement, trois couples allaient se marier le mois prochain et Taylor avait ordonné qu'on construire trois maisons dans ce quartier. Il n'avait pas le choix, les fondations étant déjà posées, et dans trois semaines, Lucas aurait bientôt donc trois nouveaux voisins et une maison enfin habitable.

- Skye, je peux te parler ?  
- Si c'est sur Lucas, oubliez, Doc.  
- Oui et non en fait. Viens, s'il te plait.  
- Oh je vous en prie, Docteur Shannon… soupira alors la jeune fille, clairement agacée. J'ai l'impression d'avoir trente-six paires de parents entre le Commandant, Alicia, ma mère, vous… C'est gavant à la fin.  
- Désolée de te souler, ma chérie, mais ce que j'ai à te dire est important, fit Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils.

Skye fit la moue. Quand Elizabeth l'appelait par ce surnom affectif qu'elle réservait normalement à ses filles, c'est que la chose devait être importante. La jeune fille suivit donc la femme dans son bureau et Elizabeth s'appuya contre un meuble, les mains accrochées au rebord.

- Skye, je te fais confiance, tu le sais, mais depuis que tu es amie avec Josh, je te considère un peu comme ma troisième fille… Je vois bien que tu sembles heureuse avec Lucas, mais je voudrais que tu me promettes d'être prudente.  
- Prudente ? On ne couche pas ensemble, Doc…  
- Ta mère m'a dit que tu ne dormais plus chez elle et Alicia a confirmé qu'elle ne te voyait plus chez le Commandant ou chez tes amis…  
- Et alors ? Ce n'est pas parce que je vis avec un homme que je me le paie tous les soirs.

Elizabeth ferma les yeux.

- Désolée pour le langage, fit Skye.  
- Hm. Ce n'est rien, j'ai entendu pire… Néanmoins…  
- Néanmoins, il prend toujours la plante anaphrodisiaque, Docteur Shannon. Et comme c'est une plante, il ne craint rien sur le long terme. N'est-ce pas ?  
- Oui mais… Skye, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de lui donner cette plante. C'est un homme adulte et même s'il t'aime beaucoup, il reste un homme qui a besoin de se changer les idées parfois.

Skye fronça les sourcils.

- Vous me demandez de laisser mon homme aller aux putes ?

Elizabeth grimaça.

- Je ne l'aurais pas dit ça comme ça mais… oui, fit-elle. Il n'est pas ton esclave, Skye… Je sais que tout ceci partait d'un bon sentiment, que tu avais peur qu'il ne te veuille du mal au début, mais il s'est tenu tranquille depuis son retour à Terra Nova, non ?  
- Oui, je suis bien forcée de le reconnaitre…  
- Bien, dans ce cas, je vais te demander de me remettre ton stock de plantes anaphrodisiaques, fit Elizabeth en se redressant. Et saches que tu as un niveau d'accréditation qui te donne accès aux médicaments génériques. Si tu veux quelque chose pour ne pas tomber enceinte…  
- Je vous ai dit qu'on ne couchait pas ensemble, Doc, faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? De toute façons, Alicia a été très claire sur le sujet, si jamais ca arrive, le Commandant ne me le pardonnera pas. Je suis sa fille adoptive et pour l'instant, la seule chose que je désire c'est profiter de ma jeunesse et de la seconde chance qu'on m'a offerte malgré mes deux trahisons successives. J'ai un père adoptif généreux et compréhensif, et je n'ai pas envie qu'il me renie à nouveau sur une connerie.  
- Tu as parlé de tout ça avec Lucas ?  
- De tout ça quoi ? Doc, on est bien comme ça ! Et ne vous avisez pas d'aller lui parler, je le saurais ! Oubliez-nous, d'accord ? Depuis un mois, dès que Lucas fait un pas hors de la maison, tout le monde est sur son dos à épier ses moindres faits et gestes et de mon côté, j'ai perdu mes amis les après les autres. On me regarde de haut et on parle dans mon dos même quand je suis à portée d'oreille. Mais je ne suis pas stupide. Je tiendrais bon et j'arriverais à faire comprendre aux gens que Lucas Taylor n'est plus un problème, qu'il a changé et qu'il regrette ce qu'il a fait. Il ne désirait qu'une chose, vivre mieux en deux mille cent quarante-neuf, et il était prêt à tout pour ça mais il a eut trois mois de souffrance pure pour réfléchir… Je ne sais pas ce que cela fait de survivre avec deux balles dans le corps en pleine jungle mais j'ai soigné ses plaies et j'ai lu dans ses yeux toute sa gratitude pour mes gestes.  
- Lucas Taylor a été égoïste pendant de longues années, Skye, fit Elizabeth en fronçant les sourcils. Tu es amoureuse mais ne sois pas aveugle, je t'en conjure.  
- Je ne le suis pas. J'ai confiance en lui, il ne me trahira pas parce que sans moi, il serait mort et enterré depuis longtemps.

Sur-ce, la jeune fille fit volte-face et, quittant sa blouse, jaillit de la clinique, furieuse. Elizabeth ne tenta pas de la retenir et soupira en reprenant son travail. Maddy était dans le même âge bête, même si la fille ainée de la femme était moins indocile que la survoltée Skye Tate… et qu'elle sortait avec un jeune militaire au passé beaucoup moins tortueux que celui du fils Taylor.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais de repos aujourd'hui…

Skye tourna la tête et regarda le Commandant prendre place près d'elle.

- Je fais une pause, répondit la jeune fille en soupirant.  
- Hm… Tu m'en diras tant.  
- Je vois, c'est Shannon qui t'envoie, c'est ça ?  
- Le Docteur Shannon, Skye.  
- Ouais, si tu veux…

Taylor fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il. Tu t'es disputée avec Lucas ?  
- Non… Avec Elizabeth. Elle pense que je me sers de Lucas pour mes propres intérêts…  
- Et c'est vrai ?  
- Non, enfin !

Skye regarda le Commandant qui inclina la tête.

- Désolé, fit-il. Skye, j'aimerais juste que tu comprennes que nous nous inquiétons pour toi… Lucas est peut-être gentil avec toi mais il reste Lucas, celui qui a faillit détruire ce monde… pour de l'argent.

La jeune fille serra les lèvres.

- Quand comprendrez-vous, tous, qu'il a changé ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?  
- J'apprécie sa compagnie.  
- Elizabeth pense que tu es amoureuse…  
- Quand bien même, cela poserait-il un problème ? Je me fiche de ce que pensent les gens, nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur, tu as simplement prit soin de moi à la mort de mes parents. Et puis, reconnais que je suis sa seule amie…

Taylor acquiesça et tourna la tête. Skye en fit autant et Lucas s'approcha. La jeune fille lui fit un petit sourire et le Commandant se releva. Il tapota l'épaule de son fils puis s'en alla sans un mot et le jeune homme s'assit près de Skye.

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi tout ça, fit-il. Et je comprendrais si tu décides de ne plus rester avec moi. Les gens se sont habitués à me voir tous les jours, et même s'ils continuent de parler sur mon dos, je n'ai pas le droit de t'infliger cela.

Skye renifla et regarda devant elle. Elle expliqua alors ce que le Docteur Shannon lui avait demandé et Lucas resta silencieux quand elle eut terminé.

- Il n'y a pas ce genre de filles à Terra Nova, fit-il.  
- Tu as parfaitement comprit, répondit Skye.  
- Oui, je sais. Mais je te fais peur, je le sais, et si je ne prends plus la plante, tu vas t'écarter de moi et je ne suis pas certain d'en avoir envie. Maintenant, réponds-moi sincèrement, Bucket.  
- Hm ?  
- Est-ce que sans la plante, tu continueras à partager mon lit ?

Skye ferma les yeux et baissa la tête.

- Je vois…

Le jeune homme amorça alors le mouvement de se lever mais Skye posa sa main sur son genou.

- Lucas, attend, je…  
- Bucket, tu es une gentille fille, intelligente, et tu as fait beaucoup plus que je ne t'avais demandé. Tu restes avec moi pour me soutenir mais je ne veux pas t'empêcher de vivre. Tes amis se sont détournés de toi les uns après les autres et tu es en train de perdre l'estime des adultes. Vas-t-en avant de te retrouver aussi seule que moi.

Lucas se leva alors et s'en alla. Skye voulu l'appeler mais sa voix mourut avant de franchir ses lèvres et elle sentit les larmes lui serrer la gorge. Elle se retourna alors, regarda le champ qui s'étendait devant elle et se mordit les lèvres en donnant un coup de poing sur le sol près d'elle.

- C'est étrange, on ne les voit plus ensemble…  
- Vous croyez que la petite a enfin comprit ?

Lucas serra les mâchoires. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait écarté Skye de sa vie et même si ne plus la voir tous les jours relevait de défi permanent, après tout la colonie n'était pas grande, les médisances de ces vieilles pies étaient pires que tout. Agacé, il rendit à la femme devant lui le gros fruit qu'il inspectait et s'approcha des commères.

- Pour votre gouverne, mesdames, j'ai moi-même écarté Skye de ma vie pour la protéger des mauvaises langues comme vous, susurra-t-il en se penchant vers elles avant de s'écarter comme si de rien n'était.

Secouées, les trois femmes chuchotèrent entre elles avant de se séparer. On applaudit soudain lentement et Lucas se retourna pour voir Josh, adossé à un lampadaire.

- Pas mal joué, fit le fils du Shérif. Ces femmes sont pires que la peste…

Lucas haussa un sourcil et Josh se redressa comme l'autre reprenait son chemin.

- J'ai parlé avec Skye depuis que tu l'as plaquée, tu sais ? fit-il. Elle ne va pas très bien.  
- Je ne l'ai pas plaquée, il n'y avait rien entre nous.  
- Hm, on n'aurait pas dit, vois-tu.

Lucas fronça les sourcils.

- Ok ! fit-il en faisant face à Josh au beau milieu de la rue. Et selon toi, j'aurais du faire quoi d'autre ? Elle ne mérite pas d'être mise à l'écart, moi si. J'ai mérité ce qu'on dit sur moi et je vais le subir pour encore plusieurs années. Je m'étonne même qu'on n'ait pas encore essayé de me tuer. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une gentille fille comme Skye le subisse jour après jour.  
- Même si elle t'aime ?  
- Elle te l'a dit ?  
- Pas clairement mais crois-moi Taylor, une fille qui fond en larmes toutes les cinq minutes après avoir été plaquée, est amoureuse. Depuis une semaine, ma mère a empêché Skye de se blesser au moins cent fois. Elle l'a même renvoyée chez elle hier après qu'un patient se fut plaint d'une suture plus que mal faite. Sans parler des médicaments qu'elle prend pour dormir.  
- Des médicaments ? Comment tu sais tout ça, Shannon ?  
- Ma mère est le médecin en chef de la colonie, Taylor, répondit Josh en fronçant les sourcils. Et quand elle rentre le soir, elle raconte sa journée. Pour info, Skye est retournée chez sa mère, des fois qu'il te prendrait l'envie d'aller te faire pardonner…

Josh se détourna alors et rejoignit des amis un peu plus loin. Lucas resta sans bouger et quand le fils du Shérif fut loin, il pivota sur lui-même et regarda en direction du cinquième quartier, celui où vivait le Cinquième Pèlerinage, et où donc la mère de Skye avait retrouvée sa maison. Après quelques secondes à peser le pour et le contre, le jeune homme se décida et longea la rue dans la direction de la maison de Deborah Tate.

- Ma fille ne veut pas te voir.  
- Je m'en doute bien mais…  
- Je t'ai dit non, Lucas, vas-t-en, rentre chez toi. Tu lui as fait assez de mal comme ça.

Deborah poussa la porte mais la voix de Skye s'éleva alors derrière elle.

- Laisse, maman, je vais gérer ça…  
- Bon… Mais ne tarde pas, tu sais que nous allons diner chez le Commandant ce soir.  
- Oui, ne t'en fait pas…

La porte se rouvrit sur Skye qui poussa Lucas sous le porche.

- Quoi que tu sois venu faire, je n'ai pas envie de pleurer ce soir, fit-elle entre ses dents.  
- Ce n'était pas mon intention, Bucket, j'ignorais que tu souffrais à ce point, je… Écoute, je n'ai pas réfléchi, je pensais que tu souffrais de tout ce qu'on disait sur moi alors je t'ai écartée de ma vie pour que tu puisses profiter de tes jeunes années et…  
- Arrête, tu t'enfonce, fit la jeune fille, les bras croisés. Ne crois-tu pas que si j'ai passé un mois avec toi, je ne l'avais pas choisi ? J'aurais pu te laisser dans la fosse aux lions dès que nous sommes rentrés de l'expédition, mais non Lucas, je suis restée avec toi, j'ai fait en sorte que les gens se rendent compte que tu avais vraiment envie de te repentir, de changer… L'as-tu comprit cela au moins ? Je n'en suis pas certaine…

Skye serra les mâchoires.

- Et voilà, fit-elle en se détournant.

Elle renifla et passa ses mains sur ses joues. Lucas posa alors ses mains sur ses épaules et la fit pivoter. Il lui releva le menton d'une main et posa son front contre le sien.

- Bucket… Ma petite Bucket… fit-il doucement.

Skye tressaillit. Soudain, elle s'empara des lèvres du jeune homme qui la plaqua dos au mur en lui rendant son baiser. Le contact fut rompu quelques secondes plus tard et la jeune fille noua ses bras sur la nuque de son compagnon qui la serra contre lui avec force.

- Pardonne-moi, Skye… souffla Lucas. Je ne savais pas à quel point tu étais sincère, je ne...

Skye recula.

- Tu me prends pour une petite fille, Lucas, mais je suis loin de l'être. J'ai peut-être sept ans de moins que toi mais cela fait trois ans que je vis seule et j'ai du grandir très vite quand mes parents ont disparu. De plus, être élevée par un militaire n'arrange rien…

Lucas eut un sourire.

- Je sais… fit-il. C'est mon père, j'ai vécu seize ans avec lui…

Skye eut un léger rictus. Elle caressa la joue du jeune homme et soupira. Deborah l'appela alors depuis la maison et la jeune fille dit :

- Je te retrouve ce soir…  
- Ce soir… ? Mais ?

Skye se contenta de lui sourire puis elle fit volte-face et retourna dans la maison. Lucas regarda la porte close pendant quelques secondes puis plongea ses mains dans ses poches et rentra chez lui avec un petit sourire niais plaqué sur le visage.

Il était plus de minuit quand Skye entra comme chez elle dans la maison de Lucas après avoir traversé la colonie silencieuse. Elle ferma la porte dans son dos et remarqua soudain que la pièce principale était plongée dans l'obscurité.

- Lucas ? appela-t-elle. Tu es là ?

Le silence lui répondit et la jeune fille éclaira le plafonnier. Personne. Elle vérifia la chambre, les affaires du jeune homme étaient entreposées, dans un désordre absolu comme le voulait la tradition du célibataire endurci, mais pas trace de Lucas.

- Lucas ? Hé, il y a quelqu'un ?  
- Oui…

Skye eut un violent frisson et se retourna. Elle sentit alors le sang se retirer de son visage en reconnaissant la tenue d'un militaire du Phénix.

- Un… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ! s'exclama alors la jeune fille. D'où vous sortez ? Et où est Lucas !  
- Oh il est là… Quelque part…

L'homme, un Colonel, eut un sourire mauvais et fit un pas vers Skye dans le clair but de s'en saisir mais la jeune fille lui envoya son sac dans la figure avant de filer ventre à terre hors de la maison. Elle n'avait pas fait trois mètres qu'on la plaquait au sol brutalement en la bâillonnant. Sa tête heurta le sable compact et sa vue se brouilla. Elle mordit néanmoins dans les doigts qui lui fermaient la bouche et on hurla de douleur.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla-t-elle alors. Lâchez-moi tout de suite !

Malgré l'heure tardive, des lampes s'éclairèrent aussitôt dans les maisons du dixième quartier et ce fut Jim qui bondit de chez lui en premier, son arme à la main.

- Mais… ? fit-il, surpris. Qui êtes-vous ! Lâchez cette jeune fille !

Il tira un coup de semonce sur le sol et la terre vola. Skye se roula en boule et le militaire bondit. Il regarda Jim puis fit volte-face et détala comme un lapin. Des hommes se mirent aussitôt à lui courir après et Jim alla relever la jeune fille.

- Tu es blessée à la tête, fit-il. Elizabeth !

La femme sortit aussitôt de chez elle et, prenant Skye par le bras, la conduisit à l'intérieur. Josh s'approcha de son amie et appuya sur sa tempe le torchon que sa mère venait de lui lancer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda le jeune homme. Qui a crié comme ca ?  
- Moi, fit Skye. Un militaire du Phénix… Je crois qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucas…  
- Comment ça ? demanda Elizabeth. Montre-moi ta tête…

Josh éloigna le torchon et sa mère soupira.

- Ce n'est qu'une coupure, fit-elle en fouillant dans la pharmacie. Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à Lucas ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je devais le retrouver ce soir… Il m'aurait attendue toute la nuit s'il avait fallut…  
- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? demanda Josh.

Skye plissa un œil quand Elizabeth lui plaça un petit pansement, ce qui lui évita de répondre à la question de son ami.

- Comment un militaire du Phénix a pu…

Jim entra au même moment dans la maison et disparu dans sa chambre. Il en ressortit en enfilant une chemise et Elizabeth le héla.

- Vous l'avez attrapé ? demanda Skye comme l'homme se retournait.  
- Oui. Il est en route pour voir le Commandant, fit Jim. Viens avec moi, Skye, tu pourras témoigner.  
- Et pour Lucas ?  
- Lucas ? Qu'est-ce que… ?  
- Il n'était pas chez lui, ce n'est pas normal, fit la jeune fille en se levant. On devait se retrouver et…  
- Hum, bon, aller viens, on verra ça tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille remercia Elizabeth puis suivit le Shérif et ils arrivèrent dans la maison de commandement juste à temps pour voir Taylor assener une grande baffe au militaire assis devant lui, menotté dans le dos.

- Taylor, du calme, fit alors Jim.  
- Il refuse de parler !

Le militaire attaché cracha sur le sol et Skye serra les mâchoires. Elle contourna aussitôt son tuteur et gifla l'homme à son tour.

- Skye ! s'exclama Taylor.  
- Où es Lucas ! demanda la jeune fille. Répondez-moi ! Qu'avez-vous fait de lui !

Elle leva à nouveau la main et le militaire du Phénix rentra la tête dans les épaules.

- Les Sixers, fit-il. C'est Mira qui l'a !

Jim et Taylor se regardèrent, surpris, et le Commandant s'approcha alors.

- Où ont-ils emmené mon fils et que faisiez-vous dans ma colonie à presque deux heures du matin ? demanda-t-il, mauvais.

Le militaire ne répondit pas et Skye releva la main. L'homme parla aussitôt et débita plus qu'il n'en fallait. Surpris que sa pupille ait autant d'autorité, Taylor en profita un peu pour faire avouer au militaire captif où se trouvait le campement des Sixers et programma une descente pour le lendemain au levé du soleil. Le militaire fut ensuite enfermé et Skye demanda à partir avec l'expédition.

- Il en est hors de question, ma fille, fit Taylor.  
- Je t'en prie ! C'est Lucas ! répliqua la jeune fille.  
- Justement ! C'est à moi d'y aller, pas à toi.  
- Mon oncle !  
- N'insiste pas !

La jeune fille ronfla alors au visage de son père adoptif puis tourna les talons et s'en alla, furieuse.

- Nathaniel…

Taylor fit volte-face et jeta un regard dur à Alicia qui croisa les bras.

- Ils sont amoureux…  
- Peu m'importe. Lucas est mon fils, et Skye…  
- Skye est ta fille adoptive, répondit Alicia. Mais il n'empêche qu'elle connait la forêt, qu'elle connait les Sixers et qu'elle connait Lucas… Elle seule sait comment il raisonne ! Elle pourrait nous être d'une grande aide.

Taylor grommela.

- Tu dis ca parce qu'il a remonté le temps pour s'empêcher de te tuer…  
- Il y a de ça, en effet… Tu m'as crue morte pendant trois mois, Nathaniel…  
- Je t'ai vue mourir !

L'homme se retourna et Washington s'approcha. Elle posa une main dans son dos et le contourna. Il tourna ses yeux bleus vers elle et fini par abdiquer.

- Très bien, fit-il avec un soupir. Tu es bien la seule à pouvoir me faire changer d'avis sur quelque chose, Wash…

La jeune femme sourit. Elle se détourna alors et quitta la maison de commandement en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son compagnon.

Furieuse, Skye retourna chez Lucas pour y passer la nuit, même si elle savait pertinemment qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir. Avec un grognement, elle se jeta sur le lit défait du jeune homme et resta plusieurs secondes, le nez dans l'oreiller. Soudain, elle se redressa et s'approcha d'un jean qui trainait sur le sol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu es négligé… soupira-t-elle en ramassant le pantalon. Tiens ?

Une boule de papier tomba du vêtement et la jeune fille la ramassa et la défroissa.

- Des équations. Une écriture indéchiffrable… C'est tout toi ça…

Plissant les yeux, Skye eut soudain un sursaut. Elle jeta le pantalon sur le lit et retourna aussitôt chez son tuteur à qui elle montra sa trouvaille.

- Il l'avait prédit ! fit-elle.  
- Et comment ? demanda Taylor, assis à son bureau. Il est peut-être allé dans le futur ?  
- Je ne sais pas, mon oncle, mais il en est capable ! On a tout ce qu'il nous faut sur ce papier ! Regarde ! Ce sont des coordonnées, longitude, latitude…  
- Elle a raison, fit Washington en louchant sur le papier. Cet endroit est hors limites, mais nous pourrions y être en une journée en passant par les plaines des Ankylosaures, ajouta-t-elle. C'est à deux heures de route d'ici, vers le nord.  
- Mira est prête à tout pour retrouver sa fille, fit Taylor. Si elle a fait capturer Lucas, c'est pour qu'il rouvre un portail vers le futur mais il est matériellement impossible de le faire sans plateforme d'arrivée.  
- Sa boîte a disparu, fit Skye. Il l'a pose tout le temps sur la table de chevet et elle n'y est pas, Mira a du l'emporter. Avec elle, il peut tout faire…  
- Ca c'est ennuyeux, répondit Washington.  
- En effet. Bon, va te coucher, Skye, on part demain à six heures.

Le lendemain, Skye était debout à cinq heures tapante et, alors même que le soleil dormait encore, elle quitta la maison de Lucas, habillée de pied en cap pour une excursion en forêt. Elle rejoignit les militaires sur la place centrale de la colonie et à six heures, en silence, le convoi s'ébranla.  
Après deux heures de route sur les chemins aménagés autour de la colonie, Taylor fit stopper sa suite au dernier poste de surveillance et rassembla ses hommes.

- A partir d'ici, nous allons agir à l'aveugle. Le GPS ne fonctionnera sans doute pas bien et cela ira de mal en pis à mesure que nous éloigneront des antennes relais. Si jamais nous sommes séparés, pour une raison ou une autre, faites de votre mieux pour rejoindre la colonie, allez droit devant vous et ne revenez jamais sur vos pas.  
- Même pour secourir quelqu'un ?  
- Même.

Le ton de Taylor était sans appel et ses hommes se regardèrent les uns les autres, surpris. En temps normal, leur Commandant avait pour leitmotiv qu'on ne laissait jamais l'un des siens en arrière, mais là…

- C'est comprit, tout le monde ?  
- Oui, Monsieur !  
- Skye ?  
- Oui, comprit…

La jeune fille porta sa main à sa poitrine et serra entre ses doigts le collier de corde tressée qui pendait à son cou. Taylor soupira brièvement puis remonta dans son Rover et le convoi reprit sa route et quitta les sentiers battus pour s'enfoncer dans la dense forêt du Crétacé.

Le soleil de midi brulait même à travers les arbres et la chaleur étouffante sous la canopée faisait suer les militaires, surtout ceux qui marchaient. Rapidement, Taylor organisa un changement et toutes les heures, ceux qui marchaient prenaient place dans les Rovers et vice-versa.  
Marchant à côté de son père adoptif, Skye était silencieuse depuis le départ. Elle tenait dans sa main la corde tressée qu'elle avait au cou et n'avait pas lâché un mot, même pour se plaindre lorsque, trébuchant, elle avait mit le pied jusqu'à la cuisse dans une flaque de boue.  
Son silence ennuyait un peu le Commandant car en temps normal, la jeune fille était loin d'être réservée. Pensant qu'elle devait être inquiète, il posa sa main sur son épaule, mais elle se déroba aussitôt et accéléra. Taylor soupira. La relation que son fils entretenait avec Skye ne lui plaisait pas, ce n'était pas une nouveauté, mais elle le protégeait de lui et faisait tout pour que le Commandant ne parvienne pas à s'en prendre à son fils.  
Depuis un mois qu'elle l'avait ramené à Terra Nova, même s'il s'était bien tenu et qu'il avait gagné de précieux points en ramenant Washington, Lucas avait encore des dizaines de crimes à s'amender et plusieurs auprès de son propre père que la jeune fille ne connaissait pas.  
Avec un soupir, le Commandant saisit le toit d'un Rover et sauta dedans pendant que le conducteur en descendait rapidement pour échanger sans même arrêter le petit engin. Avançant à vitesse réduite, le convoi était lent mais il était inutile de se précipiter dans la gueule du loup. De plus, les indications données sur la carte que Skye avait trouvée dans les affaires de Lucas pouvaient, au choix, êtres erronées, les conduire dans un piège, ou bien être obsolètes. Et si elles étaient exactes, alors les coloniaux allaient devoir affronter une cinquantaine de militaires du Phénix, autant de Sixers, et sans doute des bêtes sauvages…

Le soleil descendait sur l'horizon quand, perchés au sommet d'une falaise, les militaires de Terra Nova eurent en vue le campement des Sixers. Dans la vallée pierreuse, à environ un kilomètre en contrebas, de petits points jaunes disséminés sur une lande déserte, indiquait la présence d'humains.

- Nous allons passer la nuit ici, ordonna Taylor. Montez le campement et organisez les tours de garde, je prends le premier.  
- A vos ordres !

Aussitôt les militaires déchargèrent les Rovers et, du coin de l'œil, Taylor observa Skye dégainer une paire de jumelles infrarouges en s'installant à plat ventre sur un monticule de pierre surmontée d'un petit arbre rabougri. Il alla s'allonger à côté d'elle.

- Que vois-tu ? demanda-t-il.  
- Ce sont les Sixers. Des militaires du Phénix sont avec eux…

Skye tendit les jumelles en soupirant.

- Mais je ne vois pas Lucas…  
- Ils doivent le maintenir enfermé… Pourquoi, vas savoir.  
- Tu ne devine pas ? demanda Skye en se tournant sur le dos. Ils ont prit sa boîte avec lui… Il est évident qu'ils veulent rouvrir un passage vers le futur.  
- Tu crois ? Mira ne sait pas qu'il a réussi à remonter dans le passé…  
- Si elle ne le sait pas encore, elle le saura bien assez tôt. Mira est très douée pour obtenir des informations et maintenant que Lucas est revenu dans notre camp, il…  
- Lucas n'est pas encore dans notre camp, Skye, la coupa le Commandant en baissant ses jumelles. Ce n'est pas parce que je l'autorise à vivre sur la colonie qu'il est de nouveau un colon, loin de là.

Skye s'assit, surprise.

- Mais pourtant, tu…  
- Je vous laisse vous fréquenter, oui, mais parce que je te connais, ma fille. Tu es amoureuse de lui et lui tient probablement beaucoup à toi, et si je l'avais chassé, tu l'aurais suivi, hors je ne désire pas accabler ta mère plus que cela. Le fait que sa fille sorte avec un paria la blesse suffisamment.

Skye déglutit. Elle serra les mâchoires puis quitta son perchoir et s'engouffra sous l'une des tentes que les militaires venaient de monter. Elle zippa l'ouverture et Taylor grogna. Décidément, elle était vraiment à prendre avec des pincettes en ce moment, et bon, il avouait volontiers qu'il n'était pas très doué pour parler aux femmes...

Le lendemain à l'aube, Taylor quitta sa tente après quatre heures de sommeil et s'installa au bord de la falaise avec les jumelles. En bas, dans la vallée, les Sixers étaient déjà levés et ne semblaient pas pressés de partir.  
Le Commandant aperçu alors Mira qui traversait les tentes en slalomant entre les foyers. Elle s'engouffra sous l'une des petites habitations et en ressortit deux minutes plus tard en poussant Lucas devant elle. Ses grands gestes trahissaient un agacement prononcé et quand le jeune homme trébucha et tomba sur le sol, elle lui colla un grand coup de pied dans le ventre. Taylor serra les mâchoires et ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux jumelles. Un instant, il fut tenté de saisir son sonique, d'y placer une lunette et d'abattre cette vipère d'un one shot parfait mais il parvint à se maitriser et continua de surveiller la chef des Sixers jusqu'à ce que Skye ne vienne le remplacer pour qu'il aille manger quelque chose.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, Commandant ? demanda un Caporal.  
- Je vais prendre six hommes et on va descendre, fit Taylor en s'asseyant sur une buche près d'un réchaud à gaz. J'ai vu mon fils, il est loin d'être traité comme un prince.  
- Permission de me joindre à l'expédition, fit le Caporal.

Taylor hocha la tête. Skye s'assit soudain près de lui et demanda à en faire partie aussi mais l'homme refusa tout net.

- J'aurais besoin de toi quand on reviendra, fit-il. Lucas aura besoin de soins si j'en crois le traitement que lui fait subir Mira.

Skye se renfrogna mais décida de ne pas se rebeller et accepta sans broncher la décision. A midi, six hommes plus le Commandant, lourdement armés, quittèrent le campement se entreprirent de descendre dans la vallée.

Allongée sur le bord de la falaise, Skye suivait le mouvement des siens grâce à la vision thermique des jumelles tout en surveillant les Sixers du campement.

- Contact à neuf heures, fit la jeune fille dans la radio en voyant une zone rouge remuer non loin du groupe de coloniaux.  
- _Sixers_, chuchota Taylor en réponse. _Il y en a d'autres ?_  
- Non, ce doit être un guet.

La zone rouge s'effondra soudain et Skye hocha la tête. Les militaires de la colonie reprirent alors leur chemin et la jeune fille continua de les tenir informés des possibles ennemis qui se présentaient à eux. Finalement, cette place lui allait très bien, elle se sentait utile au moins.

- Skye, regarde…

Le Capitaine Simmons lui tendit ses jumelles en prenant celles de la jeune fille et celle-ci braqua son regard amplifié sur le campement.

- Qu'est-ce que… fit-elle. C'est quoi ce truc ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit le Capitaine. Commandant, il y a du mouvement dans le camp, fit-il dans la radio.  
- _C'est à dire ?_  
- Il y a une espèce de… scorpion géant qui s'est approché, fit Skye.  
- _Répète ?_  
- Un scorpion, noir, avec une carapace brillante… Des Sixers s'affairent autour de lui, fit la jeune fille. Ils le… préparent on dirait…  
- _Préparer à quoi ?  
_  
La jeune fille soupira en voyant un Sixer bondir sur le dos de l'animal qui s'était allongé sur le sol.

- C'est une monture, répondit la jeune fille. Ils vont partir, on dirait…  
- _Nous avons étés repérés ?_  
- Négatif, Commandant, fit le Capitaine Simmons. Vous pouvez continuer à avancer, il n'y a rien devant vous jusqu'au camp.  
- _Entendu. Terminé._  
- Terminé.  
- A quoi est-ce qu'ils jouent ? fit Skye. Regardez Capitaine, un autre scorpion…

Ils échangèrent à nouveau leurs jumelles et le Capitaine grommela.

- Ils viennent de jeter Lucas sur le deuxième animal et Mira est montée dessus. Ils vont nous échapper.  
- Merde !

Skye saisit sa radio.

- _Mira vient de monter sur un second scorpion et quitte le camp avec Lucas et un autre animal_, fit-elle dans la radio.

Taylor fronça les sourcils et fit signe à ses hommes de s'arrêter et de se baisser. Ils étaient à environ deux cent mètres du campement des Sixers qui se trouvait sur une lande totalement dégagée, par leurs soins si on n'en croyait les souches qui affleuraient la surface tout autour des tentes.

- Je vois ça, répondit Taylor dans la radio. D'où viennes ces bêtes ?  
- _Des Badlands, j'en suis certaine,_ répondit Skye.  
- Mouais. Bon, on rentre.  
- _Entendu…_

Le groupe fit aussitôt demi-tour et retourna au campement sur la falaise.  
Pendant que les siens revenaient, Skye suivit les scorpions aux jumelles et nota qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le nord, vers les Badlands, justement. Seulement, là-bas, c'était du sable à perte de vue et les Rovers ne parviendraient jamais à y rouler. Il leur fallait un autre moyen de transport et vite.

- Un autre moyen de transport ? demanda Taylor alors qu'il buvait de l'eau, assis sur un rondin devant le réchaud. Comment ça ?  
- Nous avons suivit les scorpions vers le nord, fit le Capitaine Simmons. C'est le désert là-bas et les Rovers ne parviendront jamais à y rouler sans s'enliser.  
- Et vous proposez quoi, Capitaine ?  
- Les scorpions.  
- Pardon ?  
- Il a raison, fit Skye. Si les Sixers ont réussi à les apprivoiser, on doit pouvoir le faire, non ? On n'a jamais cherché à connaître les animaux pacifiques depuis que nous sommes ici…  
- Je le reconnais, fit Taylor. Mais ce sont des scorpions ! Et vue leur taille, je n'ose même pas imaginer les dégâts que feraient leur dard…

Il grimaça violement et Skye grogna. Elle mordit dans un morceau de pain et soupira ensuite.

- Si Lucas ne fait pas ce qu'ils demandent, ils vont le tuer, fit-elle. Je ne lui ai pas sauvé la vie pour qu'il la perdre maintenant.  
- Conflit d'intérêt, fit Taylor.  
- Sans doute, mais dans ce cas, que fais-tu ici ?  
- Je te demande pardon ?  
- Arrêtez, fit alors Capitaine Simmons en soupirant. Vous n'en avez pas assez de vous disputer comme ça depuis un mois et demi ?  
- Capitaine ?  
- Désolé, mon Commandant, mais c'est la vérité. Depuis que Lucas est revenu à Terra Nova, on dirait que vous êtes deux étrangers, tous les deux…

Taylor fronça les sourcils.

- Capitaine, quand votre fille vous ramènera un jour un garçon qui a tué vingt-six personnes et tenté de détruire ce que vous avez laborieusement construit pendant des années, vous comprendrez pourquoi je réagis comme ça ! siffla-t-il en se penchant vers le jeune militaire.

Simmons carra les épaules puis Taylor alla s'enfermer dans sa tente et Skye soupira.

- Qu'elle idée aussi de tomber amoureuse du fils impie du Commandant, grommela le Capitaine.

Skye haussa un sourcil et se détourna sans rien dire. Elle respectait beaucoup le Commandant Taylor, il avait prit soin d'elle à la mort de ses parents et même maintenant, alors que sa mère avait miraculeusement survécu à la fièvre, il continuait à s'occuper d'elle et à jouer les pères parfaits. Seulement, maintenant, Skye était partagée entre l'affection qu'elle avait pour le Commandant et son amour naissant pour le fils de celui-ci, celui-là même qui avait tenté de raser toute la colonie pour ses propres besoins…  
Haussant les sourcils, Skye retourna sur son poste d'observation et resta à surveiller le campement des Sixers jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Personne ne vint la déranger ni lui proposer une relève et ce ne fut que quand elle piqua du nez qu'elle demanda à ce qu'on la remplace avant d'aller se rouler dans son sac de couchage…

Taylor obligea ses hommes à rester sans bouger pendant encore deux jours. Il voulait savoir si Mira allait revenir ou non mais quand, à la fin du troisième jour de planque, les scorpions n'étaient toujours pas de retour, Taylor fit plier le camp et décida de partir.  
Les militaires conduisirent les Rovers jusqu'aux abords de l'immense désert appelé Badlands. Situé au nord du continent, il était inhabité et inhabitable, sauf par les Sixers, bien entendu, qui avaient là un endroit de choix où personne ne viendrait jamais les déranger.

- Les Rovers ne passeront jamais, fit Skye en marchant dans le sable plus que meuble. Une roue là-dedans et on est totalement enlisés.  
- Et comment on va retrouver Mira, alors ?

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres. L'idée d'apprivoiser des scorpions n'enchantait absolument par la Commandant et Skye ne voyait pas trop quel autre animal pourrait servir de monture dans ce désert aride. Ils ne connaissaient pas la faune ici, personne ne s'y étant encore aventuré et traverser ce désert, sans vraiment savoir de quel côté aller, sans plus de vivres que cela, était un véritable suicide. Taylor décida finalement de poser le campement pour la journée afin de voyager de nuit et ils avaient à peine posé les fondations de leur camp sur un morceau de pierre plate qui surplombait le désert de quelques mètres quand un grondement se fit entendre sous leurs pieds.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ! s'exclama Taylor en jaillissant de sa tente.

Ses hommes saisirent aussitôt leurs armes et soudain, un formidable jet de sable fusa vers le ciel assombri par le couché de soleil. Quand la poussière retomba, sur le campement des militaires, un animal se trouvait là, posé sur le sable, paisible.

- Qu'est-ce que… Nom d'un chien ! s'exclama Taylor en s'approchant.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Skye, impressionnée.  
- Une raie des sables… Je croyais que c'était une légende !

Skye fronça les sourcils. Elle s'approcha alors de l'animal gigantesque et toucha son aile grise du bout des doigts. Un tressaillement fit frémir la peau épaisse et l'animal remua soudain et se tourna vers les humains qui devaient lui paraitre bien petits.  
Les yeux noirs, expressifs, de la raie des sables, étudièrent les humains sans agressivité. Étrangement, elle portait le nom de raie mais ne ressemblait pas à celles qui vivaient dans les océans de la Terre en deux mille cent quarante-neuf et que Skye avait vues, une fois, quand elle était partie en vacances avec ses parents.

- On dirait un croisement entre une raie et… un crocodile ? fit-elle.  
- Je dirais plutôt un plésiosaure, fit un militaire. Je pense qu'il est inoffensif sinon il nous aurait déjà mangés…  
- Rassurant, fit Taylor en croisant les bras. Skye, recule…

Mais la jeune fille, téméraire, posa sa main sur la nageoire avant de l'animal et, comme celui-ci ne réagissait pas, y posa un pied puis s'y tint debout. La petite tête de la bête se tourna alors vers et ses grosses narines vinrent la renifler. Un grincement monta de l'énorme cage thoracique et soudain, l'animal se détourna.

- Montez vite ! s'exclama Skye.

Les militaires ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Même Taylor sauta sur l'aile de l'animal et bientôt, ils furent tous assis en file indienne sur son épine dorsale. Rapidement, le gros animal bleu prit de la vitesse et c'est avec fascination que tous regardèrent ses quatre palmes fendre le sable aussi facilement que si c'était de l'eau.

- Pris en stop par une raie des sables, on aura tout vu, soupira Taylor.

Skye rigola. En avant de la file, les mains posées à plat sur la peau à l'aspect de cuir, elle regarda devant elle, ils avançaient très vite et auraient rapidement rattrapé les trois jours de retard qu'ils avaient sur les Sixers aussi elle sentit son coeur s'alléger et elle sourit en songeant à Lucas…

- Avance !

Lucas trébucha. Les mains attachées dans le dos, il avait toutes les peines du monde à maintenir son équilibre. Quand il trébucha à nouveau, Mira lui colla un coup de crosse entre les omoplates et le jeune homme s'effondra sur le sable, sonné.

- Aller, debout !  
- Donne-moi à boire d'abord !  
- T'auras de l'eau quand je le déciderais ! Debout !

Mira saisit Lucas par le col de sa chemise et le remit sur ses jambes avec une force impressionnante. Le jeune homme l'insulta copieusement et la femme le poussa devant elle.

Ils gravirent un tas de rochers et Lucas resta figé au sommet.

- Nom de… jura-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- On ne sait pas mais tu vas nous le dire, siffla un Sixers en lui prenant le coude.

Il l'aida à descendre l'éboulis et, quand ils furent en bas, dans ce qui semblait être le fond d'un ancien lac, Lucas du se tordre le cou pour pouvoir voir le sommet de l'immense navire qui se dressait devant lui, appuyé sur le côté et visiblement très vieux.  
Son bois, noirci par le soleil et les années, était presque fossilisé et quand Mira s'approcha, Lucas l'interrogea du regard.

- Oui, fit la femme. C'est pour cela que ton génial petit cerveau a été recruté. Mais avec tes conneries, Home Plaza a été détruite. Seulement, nous devons toujours savoir comment ce bateau du dix-neuvième siècle a fait pour atterrir ici donc, tu vas nous y aider.  
- Pas question.

Mira haussa les épaules et, d'un geste rapide, appuya le canon de son arme sur le front du jeune homme.

- Choisi, fit-elle. Ou tu nous aide, ou je te descends. Et je sais que tu n'as pas envie de mourir, surtout depuis que la gentille Skye te tourne autour, pas vrai ?  
- Laisse Skye en dehors tout ça !

Mira sourit et baissa son arme. Elle fit un signe de tête et on libéra les mains du jeune homme avant de lui coller sa boîte dans les bras. Avec un grognement, Lucas alla s'asseoir sous le bateau, à l'ombre, et se mit au travail…

Le groupe du Commandant Taylor du se faire déposer en plein milieu du désert quand la raie des sables plongea sous les dunes. Peu désireux de finir enterrés vivants, les militaires et Skye sautèrent de leur taxi juste comme il s'enfonçait dans le sable doré.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Taylor.  
- C'est toi le chef, fit Skye en passant près de lui.

Elle épaula son sac et sortit son GPS mais il grésillait, aussi elle le rangea en soupirant.

- Il y a des traces de pattes pointues par-là, fit-elle en chaussant des lunettes de soleil. Ce sont sûrement les scorpions de Mira.  
- Ou d'autres. La raie des sables nous a bien emmenés vers le nord mais on est peut-être à des lieues d'eux… Nous avons eut de la chance, voilà tout.  
- Possible. Mais de toute façon, il faut qu'on bouge.  
- Elle a raison, répondit Taylor. On y va.

Le groupe de coloniaux obéit et en file indienne, ils entreprirent de suivre les marques parallèles bien distinctes de deux scorpions géants dans le sable.

La chaleur était insupportable et les réserves d'eau commençaient à se raréfier. Les Badlands portaient bien leur nom. Véritable désert de sable et parfois de rochers coupants, ils n'offraient aucun endroit pour se protéger du soleil et encore moins de point d'eau.

- Je commence à regretter d'avoir postulé…  
- Silence, Sergent, grogna Taylor.

Il fit aller et venir un peu d'eau dans sa bouche avant de la recracher dans sa gourde en soupirant. C'était le seul moyen pour économiser le précieux liquide, même si ce n'était pas très élégant. Devant lui, Skye avançait avec énergie, sac au dos, chapeau enfoncé jusqu'aux yeux.

- Skye, la nuit va tomber, on va s'installer par là, fit alors le Commandant.  
- Pas sur le sable, répondit la jeune fille. Je n'ai pas envie qu'une Raie des Sables m'envoie valdinguer en pleine nuit…

La jeune fille s'éloigna alors et les militaires chuchotèrent entre eux. Taylor fini par acquiescer et ils continuèrent à marcher jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Une heure après le couché du soleil et une descente en flèche des températures, ils finirent par dénicher un tas de cailloux autour d'une grande plateforme ronde et lisse posée là comme une tarte géante. Taylor décida d'y établir le campement pour la nuit et définit aussitôt des tours de garde.

A à peine deux kilomètres des coloniaux, cependant, Mira avait installé un petit feu et étendu ses couvertures sur un champ de graviers, un très ancien lac à sec depuis des milliers d'années. Les deux Scorpions géants dormaient côte à côte un peu plus loin, couchés sur le ventre, les pattes repliées de chaque côté d'eux.

- Attrape, traitre.

Lucas saisit le morceau de viande froid que lui lança la chef des Sixers. Le jeune homme la fusilla du regard et porta son diner à sa bouche mais ne fit que le grignoter. Il avait mal aux côtes et cela l'empêchait de se redresser complètement. De plus, il n'avait pas faim mais soif. Mira lui avait fait boire à sa gourde deux heures plus tôt mais maintenant qu'ils étaient arrêtés pour la nuit, il avait la langue pâteuse.

- J'ai soif, Mira, fit-il. Tu vas me laisser me dessécher ?  
- C'est tentant, avoua la jeune femme, mauvaise, avant de lui lancer la gourde.

Lucas s'en saisit et en bu une grande rasade avant de mâchonner son bout de viande. Il observa alors Mira sortir de son sac de toile l'ordinateur violet et quand elle le regarda, il soupira profondément.

- Tu sais que je n'hésiterais pas à te tuer, Lucas, fit-elle en agitant la boite. Fais ce que je te dis et tu pourras retrouver ta chère petite putain…  
- N'insulte pas Skye ! hurla alors le jeune homme en lui lançant la gourde à la tête.

Mira se protégea de son bras, surprise.

- Sans elle je serais mort dévoré par la pourriture !  
- Sans elle tu ne serais pas ici ! répliqua la jeune femme en tendant un index accusateur vers le sol à ses pieds. Sans cette petite fouineuse, cette traitresse, j'aurais retrouvée ma fille à l'heure qu'il est !

Elle jeta soudain la boite violette sur son sac et Lucas eut un mouvement automatique pour la rattraper. Mira se leva alors de sa couverture et s'éloigna dans le noir.

- Je serais toi, j'éviterais de la mettre en colère, Taylor, fit l'homme qui les avait accompagnés. Sa fille est un sujet dangereux. Si tu veux repartir d'ici vivant, n'ouvre plus la bouche.

Lucas regarda l'homme. Il ne le connaissait que de vue, ce n'était pas le bras droit habituel de Mira. Elle avait du le laisser au camp principal, avec les militaires du Phénix qui avaient survécu.  
Avec un soupir, Lucas s'étendit sur sa couverture en s'efforçant de ne pas crier de douleur. Il avait sans doute une ou deux côtes de fêlées… sans parler des bleus qu'il avait un peu partout. Il eut toutes les peines à trouver le sommeil, le sable n'étant pas le matelas idéal. Fait de multiples bosses et de cailloux, le sol sous la couverture de toile rêche fini par agacer prodigieusement Lucas qui, se redressant et vérifiant que ses gardiens dormaient tous à poings fermés, s'éloigna vers le bateau et récupérant son ordinateur.

- Skye… Essaie de dormir un peu.  
- Je ne peux pas, Taylor…  
- C'est quoi qui t'ennuie à ce point, ma chérie ?

Skye baissa la tête en pinçant les lèvres. Taylor s'assit près d'elle au bord de la plateforme rocheuse.

- La lueur là-bas, fit-elle en faisant un signe du menton. C'est Mira, c'est certain…  
- Ca m'étonnerait qu'elle soit aussi imprudente…  
- Pas si elle est désespérée.  
- Hm ? Mais encore ?  
- Mira a laissé sa fille en deux-mille cent quarante-neuf, non ?  
- Oui mais… Elle est malade, elle n'aurait pas supporté la vie ici…  
- Mais Mira veut quand même la faire venir ici et pour ca, elle a besoin de Lucas, elle a besoin qu'il ouvre une faille sauvage jusqu'à notre ancienne époque afin qu'elle aille chercher la petite…  
- Si elle survit au passage dans la faille, le violent apport d'oxygène la tuera, fit Taylor. A moins que Mira ne veuilles retourner vivre dans le trou puant d'où elle vient…

Skye se mordit les lèvres. Elle pivota vers son père adoptif et demanda :

- Elle a quoi cette enfant, en fait ?  
- Une grave insuffisance respiratoire, l'un de ses poumons est atrophié, elle ne respire que grâce au second et c'est pour payer une opération que Mira est venue ici. Comme tu peux l'imaginer, Mira n'est pas une femme normale…  
- Ca… C'est quoi, un genre de chef de gang ?  
- Plus ou moins, elle était en prison quand elle a été recrutée, avec un groupe d'autres vilains. C'était partir pour Terra Nova ou être pendu.  
- Tu parles d'un choix !

Taylor haussa brièvement les sourcils.

- Et l'argent ?  
- Mira et ses gars ont étés achetés par le Gouvernement comme cobayes pour franchir la faille.  
- Cobayes ? Mais ils sont de la sixième génération…

Skye cligna des paupières sans comprendre.

- Attend, j'y arrive. Mira et ses gardes ont donc étés achetés à la Prison du Comté afin de franchir la faille, mais pas celle que nous avons franchie, nous… Une autre faille, une faille sauvage qui s'est ouverte dans un entrepôt, il y a deux ans. Et cette faille justement, elle donne ici, dans le désert des Badlands…

Skye passa une main sur son visage.

- Elle veut que Lucas provoque cette faille sauvage et la rouvre afin de retourner tranquillement dans l'autre époque, récupérer sa fille et revenir ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Tu as tout comprit. L'autre sortie de cette faille s'ouvre dans un entrepôt sur les docks, Mira sera parfaitement tranquille pour aller chercher sa gamine et revenir sans inquiéter personne puisque tout le gouvernement est trop occupé par la destruction de Hope Plaza.

Skye hocha lentement la tête.

- Et l'argent alors ?  
- Connaissant le Gouvernement, ca du être un leurre. Ils ont fait miroiter un paquet d'argent aux pauvres prisonniers pour qu'ils traversent, sachant qu'ils n'allaient probablement pas revenir vivants.  
- Mais Mira est revenue et a réclamé l'argent, c'est ça ?  
- Oui. Ils ont été deux à revenir. Elle et un autre gras, j'ai oublié son nom. Il est mort depuis je crois, mais Mira a exigé qu'on lui remette l'argent et elle s'en est servie pour faire opérer Sienna mais le médecin qu'elle avait choisi a bâclé le travail et la petite est dans un état pire qu'avant. Je pense qu'elle n'en a plus pour longtemps et Mira veut être avec elle pour la fin…

Taylor baissa le nez. Skye grimaça et pivota vers la lueur rougeoyante qui éclairait un moreau de falaise.

- Je vais voir, fit soudain la jeune fille en se levant.  
- Voir ? Voir quoi… ? Oh non Skye ! Pas question !

La jeune fille pivota aussitôt et fit face à son tuteur qui avait bondit sur ses jambes.

- Commandant, Lucas est là-bas, sans doute blessé, assoiffé et affamé ! siffla-t-elle. Je connais les Sixers, je sais qu'ils pioncent la nuit ! Ils sont tellement sûrs d'eux qu'ils n'établissent jamais de tours de garde !  
- Alors Lucas saura s'échapper.  
- Et pour aller où ? Il ignore que nous sommes juste-là !

Taylor serra les mâchoires. Il grommela, inspira profondément puis, reniflant, il hocha la tête.

- Sonique, lunettes de visée nocturne, fit-il de façon hachée. Couteau aussi.  
- Merci !

Skye se jeta au cou de son tuteur puis se faufila sous sa tente, enfila ses rangers, un pantalon militaire, un t-shirt, un pull et un gilet pare-balles par-dessus dans les poches duquel elle fourra tout le nécessaire notamment un kit de soins d'urgence et des barres de céréales. Elle du cependant composer avec la demi-gourde qu'il lui restait mais elle n'allait pas loin et si tout se passait bien, ils plieraient le camp dans moins de deux heures…

Lucas était roulé en boule sur les planches vermoulues du vieux bateau. Ce n'était pas le grand luxe mais c'était toujours mieux que le sable dur et glacé. Emballé dans sa couverture, son ordinateur en guise d'oreiller, il ne parvenait pas à dormir, trop effrayé à l'idée que Mira puisse le tuer dans son sommeil, et ce bien qu'elle impérativement besoin lui pour réactiver une vieille faille temporelle.  
Connaissant bien les Sixers pour avoir vécu des années avec eux, Lucas savait qu'ils étaient trop sûrs d'eux pour s'embêter avec un tour de garde et il aurait volontiers saisit l'occasion pour filer, seulement il avait des bleus et des courbatures de partout, il avait faim et soif, et il ne serait pas allé bien loin dans ce désert aride sans eau ni nourriture et sans repères…  
Un éboulis de sable lui fit dresser l'oreille. Le campement de fortune se trouvait au centre d'un ancien lac mais vers le sud, il y avait une falaise en à-pic, sans doute l'ancienne rive, et en levant les yeux dans sa direction, le jeune homme crut y distinguer le pinceau lumineux d'une lampe torche. Il se redressa et se frotta un œil, pensant à un reflet de la lune sur une pierre, mais non, cela recommença et alors, il sentit son cœur se réchauffer brutalement. Il y avait _quelqu'un_ là-haut, _quelqu'un qui le cherchait_!

- Skye… souffla alors le jeune homme. Que tu es folle, ma petite Bucket !

Il sentit son espoir grimper en flèche et, jetant un œil à la ronde sur les dormeurs, il se sentit soulagé qu'aucun ne se soit redressé en ayant aperçu le faisceau de la lampe. Un ronflement sonore retentit même et Lucas reposa sa tête sur son oreiller de fortune avec un petit sourire…

Skye s'allongea dans le sable glacial au bord de la falaise et éteignit sa lampe. Elle chaussa les lunettes de visée nocturne et les dirigea vers les feux mourants qu'elle avait repérés plus tôt. Pas de doutes, c'était les Sixers. Et apparemment, elle avait vu juste, ils dormaient tous profondément…  
Retirant les lunettes, Skye regarda autour d'elle. Elle n'avait pas repéré Lucas dans les forme sombres allongées sur le sable, mais elle le savait pas loin, probablement contusionné et incapable de dormir. Elle préféra cependant ne pas se montrer tout de suite et, se relevant, courbée en deux, elle longea la falaise au pas de course puis descendit dans le lit à sec de cet ancien lac en faisant attention à ne pas faire débouler trop de pierres.  
Avec toute la souplesse dont son corps était pourvu, la jeune fille contourna le campement heureusement concentré autour des trois feux mourants et, même si la vue de l'énorme bateau de bois noir la troubla un instant, elle se rappela rapidement sa mission et s'enfila dans l'ombre de l'immense vaisseau ventru aux madriers quasiment fossilisés.  
Reparaissant à la proue du bateau, Skye chercha des yeux les Sixers et soupira brièvement en constatant qu'ils lui tournaient tous les dos, certains qu'une attaque ne pouvait venir du bateau en lui-même. Sortant de l'ombre d'un énorme madrier, la jeune fille aperçut soudain une forme allongée sur des planches et elle recula aussitôt.  
_Je ne lavais pas vu, lui !_ songea-t-elle en portant sa main à son couteau.  
Elle le tira de son fourreau, le fit pivoter de sorte qu'il se colle contre son poignet, face aiguisée en avant et, silencieusement, pensant à n'importe qui sauf à Lucas, elle s'approcha du dormeur et lui plaqua la main sur la bouche pour l'empêcher de crier.  
La surprise de l'agression fit paniquer Lucas qui roula sur le dos et balança un coup de poing à celui qui l'attaquait par derrière. Beaucoup moins forte que lui, Skye fut repoussée mais elle brandit son couteau et la pointe trancha dans le tissu de la manche de Lucas. Celui-ci se figea.

- Skye ? souffla-t-il.  
- Lucas !

Le chuchotement était à peine audible. Reconnaissant sa compagne, Lucas bondit sur ses jambes et la repoussa dans les ombres en lui plaquant une main sur la bouche. Il l'adossa contre un madrier en la serrant contre lui et le silence revint. Un ronflement sonore résonna en les faisant frissonner tous les deux puis, poussant à nouveau Skye, il la fit passer à l'extérieur du bateau et la regardant, il baissa lentement sa main. Ses lèvres prirent immédiatement leur place et Skye s'agrippa à ses manches pour l'embrasser avec ardeur. Soudain, elle repoussa et il serra dans ses bras un instant.

- Bon sang ! chuchota-t-il. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- On est tous là, on vous a suivis ! Viens avec moi, fichons le camp d'ici et demain on sera sur le chemin de retour à la colonie. Viens, vite !  
- Je… Skye, je ne peux pas partir comme ça…  
- Quoi ? Mais bien sûr que si ! Aller viens ! Taylor nous attend au camp, il…  
- Mon père ? Il est là ?

Lucas sembla blanchir à vue d'œil et, tournant la tête vers le campement endormi, il leva la tête vers la falaise. Il ferma alors les yeux et Skye posa ses mains sur son visage.

- Viens, vite, partons d'ici avant qu'ils ne se réveillent… Où est ton ordinateur ?  
- Là-bas… Skye, Mira va me tuer…  
- Je suis là pour l'éviter, justement ! Aller, viens, bon sang !

Elle le tira par le bras mais le jeune homme résista. Soudain, il pivota et retourna sur sa couverture. Il s'y baissa et Skye jura entre ses dents. Elle fit mine d'aller le secouer un peu mais soudain, il se releva, emballa l'ordinateur dans la couverture et revint vers elle.

- Vite ! fit la jeune femme en détalant comme un lapin.

Lucas, malgré ses multiples douleurs, se sentit pousser des ailes et suivit la jeune fille derrière le bateau puis au large des Sixers. Cependant, cette fuite tranquille était trop belle, ils avaient à peine atteint le chemin en pente qui remontait sur la berge du lac qu'un cri retentit.

- Il s'est enfui ! s'exclama la voix de Mira comme le campement bondissait sur ses jambes. Lucas Taylor !

Des brandons se levèrent alors dans le noir et soudain, quelqu'un cria « là-bas ! » et Skye ressentit une violente montée d'adrénaline. Elle saisit la main de Lucas et l'enjoignit à courir plus vite encore.

- Je fais ce que je peux ! protesta le jeune homme.  
- Coure, ils vont nous rattraper !

Mira hurla soudain un ordre et un furieux sifflement se fit entendre.

- Les Scorpions ! s'exclama Lucas. Vite, vite !

Le bruit caractéristique de ces bestioles se fit alors entendre ainsi que des armes soniques qu'on arme. Un tir fit soudain exploser la roche près de Skye qui sauta de côté en se protégeant de ses bras. Elle dérapa et tomba alors sur le ventre, se râpant le menton. La peur la fit cependant remettre debout et ils parvinrent tous deux sur la berge sans plus d'encombres… et eurent la surprise de tomber nez à nez avec une forêt de fusils chargés.  
Taylor leur fit silencieusement signe de se faufiler derrière les rangs et quand les Sixers jaillirent sur le plat, ils se figèrent et se bousculèrent.

- Ne bougez plus, bande de singes hurlants, fit Taylor. Mira ! Montre-toi !

Les Sixers n'étaient pas nombreux, une douzaine environ et ils firent place à leur chef qui, mauvaise et grimaçante, s'approcha.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, Taylor ? siffla-t-elle.  
- Je suis venu récupérer mon fils, répondit le Commandant. Maintenant, tes hommes et toi et tes… gentils crustacés, vous allez partir d'ici sinon on vous descend.

Mira eut un sourire goguenard et elle croisa les bras.

- Et tu crois sérieusement que je vais obéir sagement ?  
- Tu as tout intérêt, Mira, sinon tu ne reverras pas ta fille.

La chef des Sixers regarda autour d'elle en décroisant lentement les bras. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et elle déglutit ensuite.

- Que… C'est du chantage ! s'exclama-t-elle.  
- Pourquoi je te ferais chanter ? Mon fils…

Taylor serra les mâchoires et interrompit sa phrase. Dans son dos, Lucas déglutit et baissa le nez. Skye, accroupie près de lui, posa son front contre sa tempe en soupirant, une main sur son épaule. Le Commandant changea alors de sujet.

- Tu cherches le moyen de rouvrir la faille sauvage qui t'as amenée ici il y a quatre ans ! fit-il. Tu veux retourner à Brooklyn et récupérer Sienna mais si tu l'amène ici, elle mourra, Mira !  
- Non ! s'exclama la jeune femme. L'air est pur ici, elle guérira !  
- Il est trop pur justement ! répliqua Taylor. Ca la tuera tout cet oxygène ! Souviens-toi comment tu as été malade quand tu es arrivée !

Mira serra les mâchoires. Oh oui, elle s'en souvenait… C'était il y a deux ans, à l'époque, Hope Plaza était encore en construction mais on lui avait fait franchir la faille jusqu'à Terra Nova parce qu'elle avait fait du bon boulot en ramenant la figure de proue au Gouvernement… C'était un juste retour des choses. Cependant, en posant le pied dans cet époque, elle avait aussitôt sentit la tête lui tourner, elle avait ensuite vomit tripes et boyaux contre un arbre avant de faire un malaise. Habituée aux quartiers pollués de Brooklyn, elle n'avait jamais respiré un autre air que celui chargé des gazs toxiques des usines chimiques qui entouraient l'endroit où elle avait grandit.

- Mira, si tu amènes Sienna ici, elle va mourir… répéta alors Taylor.

La femme à la peau noire le regarda. Deux sillons brillants luisaient sur ses joues. Elle renifla et ânonna :

- C'est mon bébé, Taylor… Comment tu peux me faire ça ! Si c'était ton fils, tu n'aurais pas tout fait pour le récupérer ? Oh mais sui-je bête ! Tu _as_ tout fait pour le récupérer puisque tu es là ce soir !  
- Je n'ai rien fait, Mira, répondit alors le Commandant en plissant les yeux. J'ai simplement accompagné Skye, point. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser aller seule dans le désert à votre poursuite. Je suis son tuteur.

Mira serra les mâchoires, pas convaincue. Soudain, elle tourna les talons. Elle aboya des ordres et ses hommes la suivirent, retour au campement. L'un des cavaliers de Scorpions sauta sur la grosse pince de sa monture et, regardant les Coloniaux, il siffla un son bref et le second scorpion pivota vers eux.

- Rentrez avec lui à Terra Nova, fit-il. Puis libérez-le, il saura me retrouver.

Sur-ce, il fit pivoter l'autre bête et retourna jusqu'au bateau ou des pleurs bruyants entrecoupés de cris de rage et de bruits sourds se faisaient entendre.

- On rentre, fit soudain Taylor en se détournant. Skye, occupe-toi du scorpion, moi je ne m'en approche pas.  
- Tu y seras obligé, papa, répondit Lucas en se levant. Tu ne tiendras pas sa cadence…

Il s'approcha alors de la bête à carapace bleue et marmonna quelque chose. L'animal se coucha sur le ventre, posant ses pinces au sol, et Lucas fit signe à Skye d'approcher. La jeune fille hésita puis, sans lâcher l'animal des yeux, prit la main de son ami et se hissa sur le dos large et plat à l'ombre de l'immense dard menaçant.  
Rassurés par l'immobilité de l'animal, les autres soldats finirent par rejoindre Skye et s'installèrent aussi confortablement que possible sur leur moyen de locomotion. Taylor fur le plus compliqué à convaincre et Lucas du le bousculer pour qu'il s'asseye à califourchon sur la pince gauche de l'animal pendant que le jeune homme prenait place sur la droite.  
Avec un claquement de langue, Lucas fit ensuite bouger le scorpion qui, sans broncher, se mit en direction du sud à toute allure, sans jamais trébucher ou monter un signe de fatigue et encore moins secouer ses nombreux passagers.

Lucas claqua de la langue à l'attention du scorpion qui pivota alors et fila vers le nord dans le désert. Le jeune homme soupira ensuite puis se retourna et leva son visage vers le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

- Il est presque midi, fit-il. Avec un peu de chance, nous sommes à…  
- Cependant, Lucas, tu ne rentes pas à Terra Nova avec nous, le coupa Taylor.  
- Quoi ? Mais…

Skye tourna un regard effaré vers son père adoptif.

- Commandant, qu'est-ce… ?  
- J'ai décidé, Skye, fit Taylor, les dents serrées. Lucas a causé trop de problèmes. Si Mira, et j'en suis même certain, s'en prend encore à lui, je ne veux mettre personne de la Colonie en danger, et encore moins toi, ma fille. Lucas n'est plus le bienvenu dans la Colonie !

Lucas tomba des nues et tituba. Il s'appuya contre un rover qu'un soldat était en train de charger et il bafouilla quelque chose mais son père lui tourna le dos et grimpa dans son rover.

- Oncle ! s'exclama soudain Skye. Bon sang, tu ne peux pas…  
- Skye, je n'ai plus rien à dire sur le sujet alors il te reste deux choix, tu montes dans ce rover maintenant ou bien nous nous disons adieu.

Skye eut un sursaut.

- Q-quoi ? fit-elle, blanche. Mais enfin, tu… Qu'est-ce qui te prends, tu n'as jamais… Tu n'as pas le droit, tu…

Mais l'homme resta de marbre et quand le soldat qui conduisait s'installa près de lui, il lui fit signe d'y aller. Le petit véhicule tous terrains se mit alors en branle dans un silence angoissant et s'éloigna, suivit des autres et des soldats muets qui n'avaient pas intérêt à la ramener s'ils voulaient garder leur poste.  
Skye resta plantée là sans bouger, les bras ballants, trop choquée pour courir après Taylor et lui ordonner de revoir sa décision. Les soldats n'étaient plus en vue depuis plusieurs minutes quand la jeune fille sursauta. Un bruit sec venait de retentir et Lucas s'excusa d'un marmonnement.

- Lucas… souffla alors la jeune fille.

Soudain, son visage se tordit et elle tomba sur les genoux en fondant en larmes.

- Skye !

Le jeune homme laissa tomber la branche sèche qu'il venait de casser pour en faire un bâton de marche et se précipita sur la jeune fille. Il s'écroula sur les genoux près d'elle et la prit dans ses bras avec vigueur en injuriant son père à haute voix. Il la secoua cependant rapidement mais le sourd grondement d'un Brachiosaure fut plus efficace.

- Skye, il faut nous mettre en route ! fit-il en se relevant, la prenant par les bras. Bucket, regarde-moi…

La jeune fille leva des yeux rougis vers lui et renifla.

- Ils nous ont abandonnés ! s'exclama-t-elle, la voix pleine de sanglots. Ils nous ont abandonnés !  
- Je sais, je sais, chut, ca va aller…

Lucas lui repoussa les cheveux en arrière et l'embrassa sur le front.

- On va retourner dans mon campement et attendre que les choses se tassent, de toute façon, Wash va sûrement lui faire des reproches, ainsi que ta mère et le Dr Shannon. On sera vite de retour à la Colonie, t'en fais pas…  
- Tu crois vraiment ?  
- Oui, cela dit, tu aurais du partir avec lui, moi je…  
- Moi je t'aime, Lucas, et je ne te laisserais pas seul dans la jungle ! le coupa aussitôt Skye, les sourcils froncés.

Lucas blêmit.

- Skye, tu… ?  
- Oui, je ! répliqua aussitôt la jeune fille. Je t'aime et je m'en suis rendue compte quand tu as été enlevé, alors maintenant, ne me demande plus jamais pourquoi je reste avec toi, ce n'est pas par pitié !

Sur-ce, elle fit volte-face, récupéra son sac et découvrit la caisse de vivres qui avait été volontairement oubliée. Elle l'ouvrit d'un coup de botte et entreprit ensuite de transvaser les sachets de nourriture lyophilisée dans son sac.  
Lucas observa sa compagne avec surprise. Elle l'aimait ! Il avait bien entendu ? Elle était amoureuse de lui ! Un sourire un peu niait se dessina sur son long visage et soudain, la voix rude de Skye retentit.

- Au lieu de sourire niaisement, viens m'aider, on doit bouger d'ici avant la nuit !  
- Oui ! Oui, j'arrive…

Dix minutes plus tard, ils s'enfonçaient dans la forêt en direction de l'est, s'aidant de leur GPS, mais ils avaient mal évaluée la distance les séparant de l'ancien camp de Lucas et ils durent se bâtir un abri de fortune pour la nuit dans le terrier abandonné d'un mammifère qui devait avoir une taille plutôt impressionnante…  
A genoux sur la paille qui tapissait encore le fond du terrier, Skye étendit les couvertures pendant que Lucas faisait un feu juste devant puis entourait l'abri provisoire de torches enflammées pour éloigner les intrus. Ils n'avaient rien pour faire cuire aussi se contentèrent-ils de leurs barres de céréales et d'un peu d'eau avant d'aller se rouler en boule l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud.  
Au petit matin, ils reprenaient la route et parvenaient à la cascade en fin d'après-midi, sous une pluie battante et, exténués, ils se couchèrent sans manger alors que le soleil faisait une timide apparition entre les arbres.

- Tu as fait quoi ?!

Alicia Washington regarda son compagnon avec effarement. Face à elle, déposant ses affaires sur un siège, Nathaniel Taylor venait d'annoncer aussi calmement que s'il disait qu'il pleut dehors, qu'il avait interdit la colonie à Lucas et que Skye avait fait le choix de rester avec lui.

- Tu as… abandonné ton fils, et ta fille adoptive en pleine forêt ? Nathaniel, le soleil des Badlands t'a grillé le cerveau, je crois !  
- Non, au contraire, je suis plus lucide que jamais, Alicia ! répliqua le Commandant. Lucas a fait trop de mal, j'ai tenté de le réintégrer, je lui ai donnée une chance, il avait même Skye pour le soutenir, mais non, il a réussi à mettre le bazar et à attirer des membres du Phénix jusqu'ici ! _Des militaires du Phénix dans la Colonie_, Alicia ! Ne dit-on pas que les assassins reviennent toujours sur le lieu de leur crime ?

Les cris du couple eurent tôt fait d'ameuter les passants de la place principale et le Dr Shannon, intriguée de voir rentrer des hommes partis avec Taylor, mais de ne pas voir Skye ni Lucas, décida d'aller elle-même aux nouvelles. Elle apprit la décision du Commandant en même temps que la centaine de personnes plantée devant la maison ronde…

- Seigneur ! s'exclama la jeune femme en faisant volte-face.

Elle se rua chez elle pour annoncer la nouvelle et Jim, don c'était le jour de repos, enfila une veste et se rendit chez son supérieur pour avoir des explications… Explications qu'Alicia lui donna elle-même quand, agacé par la réaction de sa compagne, Taylor était allé s'enfermer dans ses quartiers privés où personne n'avait le droit d'aller.

- Alicia, enfin, c'est insensé !  
- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai dit mais il refuse d'entendre raison ! Il a sciemment abandonné deux enfants dans la jungle, sans plus de nourriture et d'eau que cela, sans endroit où aller et avec le minimum d'armes.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et soupira profondément en secouant la tête.

- Je crois qu'il devient fou, Jim… fit-elle doucement en appuyant ses doigts tendus contre son front. Il a abandonné deux enfants en pleine jungle à l'ère du Crétacé !

Jim, choqué, regarda vers la porte frappée de la mention « Private » derrière laquelle se terrait le Commandant. Un instant, il voulu aller frapper mais Alicia le tira de ses songes en se levant.

- Où tu vas ? lui demanda-t-il.  
- Les chercher. Il est hors de question qu'ils passent encore une nuit dehors, d'autant plus que Lucas doit sans doute être meurtrit par les traitements de Mira. Tu m'accompagnes ?  
- Bien entendu… Je vais chercher Reynolds et Elizabeth voudra venir.  
- Il vaut mieux qu'elle reste ici avec vos enfants. Nous sommes trois et nous sommes bien entrainés, cela devrait aller.  
- Ok. Et pour… ?  
- Lui ? Je verrais ca en privé quand on rentrera avec les enfants.

Alicia serra alors les mâchoires puis endossa une veste et tourna les talons. Jim hésita un instant puis la suivit et ils harponnèrent le Capitaine Reynolds en bas des escaliers. Ils allèrent ensuite s'équiper puis, à bord d'un Rover, ils quittèrent la Colonie à la recherche d'un signal radio pouvant les aider à localiser les deux jeunes gens abandonnés.

Lovés dans les bras de Lucas, Skye émergea doucement de son sommeil. En consultant sa montre, elle réalisa qu'ils avaient fait le tour du cadran et, comme elle se levait, prise d'une envie pressante, elle constata que Lucas dormait encore profondément. Elle le laissa donc tranquille et quitta la grotte pour aller se rafraichir.  
Tout en brossant ses cheveux à l'aide d'un petit peigne de voyage que sa mère lui avait offert quand elle était plus jeune et qu'elle avait précieusement gardé, elle soupira profondément et songea au Commandant. Deux jours plus tôt, il les avait abandonnés au bord des Badlands, en leur laissant uniquement quelques sachets de nourriture séchée. Rectification, il avait abandonné Lucas en le bannissant de Terra Nova dans la foulée, sans plus de raison que cela, et Skye avait eut alors un choix cornélien à faire : suivre son père adoptif ou bien rester avec l'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse.

- Amoureuse…

Skye pinça les lèvres puis se releva et jeta un œil vers la cascade qui grondait doucement. Rempart naturel, quoiqu'un peu bruyant et humide, à une longue grotte suffisamment confortable pour en avoir fait un gîte, la cascade devait avoisiner les douze ou quinze mètres de haut et à son sommet, on devinait une zone plate et vaste où devaient sans aucun doute vivre des animaux. S'ils passaient un peu de temps ici, Skye se promit d'aller y jeter un œil, quitte à escalader la falaise qui semblait foisonner de prises naturelles.  
L'apparition de Lucas, torse-nu et se frottant les yeux, interrompit la jeune fille dans ses réflexions et elle le regarda venir à elle et s'asseoir au bord du petit lagon en croisant les jambes en tailleur.

- J'ai fait des rêves tordus toute la nuit… maugréa-t-il en plongeant sa main dans l'eau fraiche pour se laver le visage. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il ait fait ça devant ses hommes… Et surtout qu'il t'ait imposé un tel choix !  
- Je t'ai dit pourquoi j'avais choisi de rester avec toi, répondit Skye.

Elle rejeta ses cheveux dans son dos et les noua avec un élastique avant de se relever. Lucas soupira et ne bougea pas. La jeune fille s'éloigna alors vers le campement de jour et constata qu'un animal avait ravagé l'intérieur sans pour autant défoncer les montants de l'abri de branches et de feuilles. Quelques rajouts ici et là de grandes feuilles et quelques renforcements avec des lianes et il serait comme neuf. Mais avant, le ventre de Skye la rappela à l'ordre et, avisant, enfoncé dans la terre meuble, le couteau de pierre taillée qui lui avait servit, deux mois plus tôt, à préparer des poissons pour elle et son patient, elle décida qu'ils mangeraient du poisson aujourd'hui.

Mortifiée d'avoir avoué ses sentiments pour le jeune homme dans un tel moment dramatique, Skye n'osait même plus regarder Lucas et ils n'échangèrent donc que le strict minimum jusqu'à la troisième nuit qu'ils passèrent l'un contre l'autre pour se tenir chaud et aussi parce qu'ils y étaient habitués.  
Au petit matin, une pluie glaciale brouillait le petit lac et rendait la berge boueuse. Des longues traces de glissade témoignaient de la venue d'animaux sur les rives, sûrement pour boire, et le jeune couple décida de rester bien au chaud au fond de la grotte, alimentant le feu placé entre eux et la cascade afin de sécher l'air humide.  
Alicia, Jim et Mark arrivèrent aux alentours de midi près de la petite oasis et le torrent d'eau qui tombait du ciel plombé avait surpris le groupe qui avait quand même continué.

- C'est ici ? demanda Jim.  
- Oui, répondit la jeune femme. Lucas a passé trois mois ici avec la blessure que Skye lui a infligée, avant qu'elle ne vienne l'aider et ne le rembarque.  
- Tu as vécu ici ? demanda le Shérif.  
- Non. Quand je suis sortie du coma, il est partit et je suis restée dans l'ancien camp des Sixers mais je venais parfois jusqu'ici pour vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant, même s'il avait fait croire à tout le monde que j'étais morte…

Jim et Mark se jetèrent un regard. Soudain le jeune homme fit un signe de tête vers la cascade.

- C'est Skye, fit-il en s'apprêtant à sortir.  
- Attend, où va-t-elle ?

Prudemment, ils regardèrent la jeune fille descendre l'échelle de cordes, se glisser dans une niche creusée entre les racines d'un arbre et en ressortir avec une brassée de buches de bois.

- Ils vivent sous la cascade, fit Jim. Il doit y avoir une grotte…  
- On attend qu'elle remonte et on y va, décida alors Alicia en tendant le bras derrière son siège.

Mark lui tendit le ciré qu'elle cherchait à tâtons et il en donna un à Jim tout en passant le sien sur sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? demanda alors le jeune homme. On les ramène à Terre Nova sous le nez du Commandant et on attend qu'il nous fasse pendre tous les cinq ?  
- Ou bien on les ramène à Terra Nova sous le nez du Commandant et on les cache en attendant que j'ai fait changer d'avis Nathaniel, gronda Alicia. Aller, on y va.

Skye venait de disparaitre sous la cascade et les trois visiteurs traversèrent la petite plage au pas de course, abrités sous les grandes mantes en plastique couleur camouflage. Ils parvinrent à la falaise, levèrent le nez vers le sommet de l'échelle de cordes à environ quatre mètres de là, avant que Jim ne laisse l'honneur à Alicia d'être la première à monter.  
Le bruit de la cascade couvrit aisément leurs discussions et à l'intérieur de la grotte, Lucas et Skye tuaient le temps en jouant aux dés, un jeu que le jeune homme avait mis au point sur son ordinateur. Un panneau s'affichait entre les deux joueurs et ils jouaient chacun leur tour en touchant les dés numériques. C'était un passe-temps sans but destiné uniquement à passer le temps, justement, et concentrés comme ils étaient, ils ne se rendirent compte qu'ils avaient de la visite que bien après que les trois Coloniaux ne soient montés dans la grotte.

- Alicia !

Skye bondit sur ses jambes et sauta par-dessus le feu pur se jeter dans les bras de la jeune femme. Jim posa une main dans son dos et se tourna ensuite vers Lucas qui, une main posée sur son genou relevé, les regardait.

- Vous n'avez rien, les enfants ? demanda-t-il.  
- Orgueil froissé, répondit Lucas avec un haussement d'épaule. Rien de grave… Que venez-vous faire ici ? Mon père le sait ?  
- Non, répondit Alicia. Nous allons vous ramener à Terra Nova et vous allez vous cacher et…  
- Non ! fit soudain Skye. Terminé de se cacher, j'en ai ras-le-bol !  
- Mais Skye… ?

Jim regarda la jeune fille avec surprise.

- Ta mère est folle d'inquiétude… fit-il doucement. Et Elizabeth aussi…  
- Peut-être mais j'en ai assez de me cacher, Mr Shannon. Je suis devenue une paria aux yeux des Coloniaux, mes amis se sont détournés de moi les uns après les autres parce que j'ai voulu aider Lucas…  
- Mais après ils sont revenus, non ? fit Alicia.  
- Oui mais que vont-ils faire si demain je leur annonce qu'il est l'homme de ma vie ? Hein Alicia, qu'est-ce qu'ils vont dire ? Je vais devoir me cacher encore et toujours, sortir tête basse et détourner mes pas en voyant certaines personnes ? Il en est hors de question !

Alicia serra les mâchoires. Soudain, elle pivota dans un bruissement plastifié et se dirigea vers la cascade grondante.

- Alicia, où vas-tu ? demanda Jim.  
- Parler à Nathaniel. Ce n'est pas normal que deux enfants aient à subir ça uniquement parce qu'ils s'aiment !

Jim et Mark se jetèrent un regard.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu, Jim, lâcha Alicia. Venez, on rentre à Terra Nova. Vous deux, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse des deux jeunes gens. Restez ici. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose en particulier ?  
- Un peu de confort ne serait pas du luxe, quelques vêtements et de la nourriture, répondit Lucas.  
- Capitaine, vous reviendrez demain avec les fournitures nécessaires, fit alors Washington.  
- Oui, Madame.  
- Rentrons maintenant, décida la jeune femme.

Les deux hommes la suivirent sans broncher et Skye les accompagna sur le bout de corniche qui dépassait de la cascade et permettait d'y prendre pied sans recevoir les tonnes d'eau sur la tête. Lucas posa ses mains sur ses épaules et ils regardèrent les trois cirés disparaitre dans les bois avec un soupir mutuel.

- Tu crois qu'elle va arriver à lui faire changer d'avis ? demanda la jeune fille.  
- Alicia est sa femme, Bucket…  
- Sa femme ? Non, pas encore.  
- Mais c'est tout comme et je me souviens que mon père était incapable de refuser quelque chose à ma mère…  
- Hm. Si tu le dis…

Ils retournèrent au chaud et reprirent leur partie de dés virtuelle jusqu'au diner qui fut frugal même si ici, ils avaient de quoi faire cuire les plats lyophilisés.

- Non, non et non ! Je ne reviendrais pas sur ma décision !  
- Alors tu vas sciemment laisser deux enfants dans la jungle alors que l'hiver approche ? Nathaniel, je te savais sanguin mais pas irresponsable !

Taylor fit volte-face et toisa sa compagne.

- Déjà, ce ne sont pas des « enfants », fit-il. Lucas a vingt-quatre ans et Skye bientôt dix-huit. Et puis, ils ne sont pas dans les bois, si ? Ils se sont réfugiés dans un abri en dur, ils ont du feu et ils savent tous les deux chasser. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Alicia plissa les yeux et secoua lentement la tête.

- Tu es… ignoble, Nathaniel Taylor ! Et dire que… que je…

Elle grimaça puis secoua la tête et se détourna, quittant la maison à grands pas. Le Commandant ne chercha même pas à la retenir. Il s'effondra dans son fauteuil et tapota nerveusement sur la plaque de verre qui faisait son bureau. Soudain, il se leva en empoignant sa veste et quitta à son tour la maison de commandement pour traverser la Colonie et aller frapper à la porte de Mrs Tate…

- Ma fille a toujours été une forte tête, Nathaniel, que veux-tu…  
- Je t'en prie, Deborah, Alicia voit en moi un monstre depuis que j'ai banni Lucas et que ta fille a voulu rester avec lui…  
- Ils sont amoureux, nous ne pouvons rien y faire ! Les séparer ne fera qu'augmenter encore la haine que ton fils a pour toi et tu le sais parfaitement.

Taylor fronça les sourcils et plongea un morceau de sucre dans son thé. Deborah Tate s'installa en face de lui et observa un silence qu'il brisa rapidement en grognant.

- J'ai adopté Skye quand Jack(1) et toi avez disparu… fit-il. Elle devrait me montrer un peu plus de reconnaissance.

Mrs Tate haussa un sourcil.

- Oh elle en a rassure-toi ! Mais le fait que tu sois son père adoptif n'a rien à voir avec sa relation avec ton fils, Nathaniel. C'est sa vie personnelle là que tu pointes du doigt et ca elle ne le supporte pas. Elle s'est battue pendant deux mois pour faire accepter Lucas et sa rédemption et toi tu restes campé sur tes positions ?  
- Et tu voudrais que je fasse quoi ? siffla Taylor en grimaçant. Que je lui laisse à nouveau une chance après ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière ? _Des militaires du Phénix sont entrés dans Terra Nova en pleine nuit_, Deborah ! Ces mêmes personnes qui ont _détruit la colonie et fait vingt-six morts_ il y a moins de six mois !  
- Et alors ! répliqua aussitôt la femme. Nathaniel, bon sang, tu vas les laisser vivre dans la jungle avec les Carnos pendant le reste de leur vie ? Et si… et si ils veulent des enfants, hein ? Tu vas obliger ma fille à élever un nourrisson au milieu des dinosaures ? C'est hors de question, Nathaniel Taylor ! Alors tu vas immédiatement revoir ta décision et les ramener ici, quitte à les envoyer s'installer dans la maison du Onzième Quartier, mais par pitié, je ne supporterais pas de perdre ma fille une seconde fois !

Taylor sera les mâchoires. Il soupira alors brièvement puis, vidant sa tasse, remercia Deborah pour son accueil et s'en alla. Il se mit aussitôt à arpenter les rues de la Colonie en demandant si quelqu'un avait vu le Capitaine Washington. Après plusieurs dénégations, on fini par lui indiquer avoir vu la jeune femme se rendre dans la salle de l'Œil, cette pièce où il était possible de consulter les archives holographiques de leur époque, ce qui pour certains permettait de rester lucides et ne pas avoir le mal du pays.

- Alicia… ? Tu es là, chérie… ?

Washington tourna la tête vers son compagnon, pinça les lèvres, puis se détourna vers le mur holographique et le Commandant serra les dents. Il entra néanmoins dans la pièce en fermant la porte dans son dos et, lentement, tout en regardant ce que la jeune femme consultait, il s'assit près d'elle.

- Alicia, je… commença-t-il.  
- Non, pas d'excuses, c'est inutile, le coupa-t-elle aussitôt.

Taylor baissa le nez puis soupira profondément.

- Je dois faire quoi, hein ? demanda-t-il alors un peu rudement. Je t'écoute, Wash, dis-moi ce que je dois faire !  
- Tu es le seul à le savoir, Nathaniel ! Mais si tu veux vraiment que je te le dise, ramène-les ici avant la première neige !

La jeune femme se leva soudain et quitta la pièce. Le Commandant lui somma sèchement de rester mais elle l'ignora et il soupira profondément. Il tourna alors les yeux vers les archives holographiques et demanda à voir quelques petites choses afin de se changer les idées, puisqu'il était là, autant en profiter…

- Alicia !  
- Jim…  
- Quel accueil… fit le Shérif en fronçant les sourcils.  
- Désolée, je viens de voir Nathaniel, c'est rien…  
- Tu m'en diras tant sur le chemin de l'Infirmerie.  
- De l'Infirmerie ? Et pourquoi allons-nous là-bas ?  
- C'est Liz qui m'a demandé de t'envoyer à elle.

Alicia plissa les yeux.

- Je n'ai pas le temps, fit-elle alors. Je dois aider Reynolds à rassembler ce qu'il manque à Skye et Lucas. Je la verrais demain, peut-être.  
- Bon, je vais aller lui dire alors.

Jim se détourna sans insister et Alicia songea qu'il était vraiment très naïf, bien que ne sachant pas que l'homme avait abdiqué volontairement.  
Lorsqu'Elizabeth vit entrer son mari dans son Infirmerie, sans Alicia, elle pinça les lèvres et il s'approcha d'elle en secouant la tête.

- Elle n'a pas voulu venir, prétextant qu'elle devait préparer des trucs pour Skye et Lucas, répondit l'homme au regard interrogateur de sa femme.  
- Bon, tant pis, fit celle-ci en se tournant vers un bureau croulant sous les dossiers. Ce n'est pas grave, je ne suis pas à quelques jours près…

Jim s'appuya contre le bureau en croisant les bras.

- Tu ne me diras pas pourquoi tu voulais la voir, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il.  
- Secret médical, désolée.  
- Est-ce que ça à un rapport avec sa « résurrection » ?  
- Non. C'est personnel.

L'horloge sonna alors et la jeune femme rappela à son mari qu'il devait s'occuper de leurs trois enfants ce soir puisqu'elle était de garde toute la nuit à la clinique. Jim grommela puis la quitta après un baiser et rentra chez lui.

- Lucas, vient diner.  
- J'arrive… dans cinq minutes.  
- Non, tu viens maintenant.

Skye déposa un bol en bois rempli de soupe de poisson et de légumes, et Lucas poussa un profond soupir en éteignant son ordinateur. Il s'approcha ensuite du feu et s'assit en face de la jeune fille.

- Tu as passé toute la journée là-dessus, demanda-t-elle. Tu cherches encore le moyen d'ouvrir la faille sauvage ?  
- Oui. Si j'y parviens, non seulement Mira pourra retrouver sa fille, qu'elle aille là-bas ou qu'elle la fasse venir à ses risques et périls, mais en plus, l'un de nous pourra aller chercher ce qu'il manque à Terra Nova.  
- Et…

Skye rejeta ses mèches en arrière et reprit :

- Et bien entendu, si tu y arrives, cela fera comme l'autre jour quand tu as ramené Wash, tu remonteras dans l'estime de ton père et nous pourrons rentrer à Terra Nova. Tu ne crois pas que tu joues un peu avec le destin, là ?  
- Si, sans aucun doute, mais si on ne le bouscule pas, le destin, qui va le faire pour nous, hein ? Je n'ai aucune envie de passer l'hiver ici, Skye, déjà que quand il pleut, on se caille le cul alors imagine en plein hiver quand la cascade est gelée ? Un mur de glace pour porte d'entrée !  
- Au moins, il n'y aura plus de bruit… soupira Skye en regardant le rideau d'eau grondant qui fermait leur abri de fortune.

Lucas ne trouva rien à répliquer et ils dinèrent en silence avant de retourner à leurs occupations, Lucas sur ses hologrammes et Skye sur les armes en bois qu'elle confectionnait depuis le matin, parce qu'elle n'avait aucune envie de se nourrir exclusivement de poisson jusqu'à ce que le Commandant décide qu'ils avaient le droit de revenir à Terra Nova et parce qu'elle devait économiser la batterie de son Sonique pour les Carnos.

Alicia erra dans les rues de Terra Nova jusqu'à tard dans la nuit après avoir aidé Mark Reynolds à rassembler ce dont le jeune couple en exil avait besoin. Après avoir souhaité une bonne nuit au jeune homme, elle avait ensuite fait mine de rentrer mais avait détourné ses pas et ils l'avaient menée dans les champs au centre de la colonie. Ici, on cultivait de tout, aussi bien des céréales que des légumes ou des fruits, ainsi que ce qu'il poussait un peu partout dans la jungle et qui était comestible. Il y avait aussi quelques fermes et Alicia aimait bien s'y rendre, depuis qu'elle avait prit pied à Terra Nova, avec le Second Pèlerinage, six ans plus tôt, presque sept maintenant. Cela la reposait et lui permettait d'oublier où elle se trouvait. La jeune femme songea soudain que dans moins d'un an, cela ferait huit ans que Nathaniel Taylor aura posé le pied dans ce temps… et huit ans que la colonie aura été créée.  
Avec un profond soupir, Alicia décida de rentrer. Elle était en vue de la maison de commandement quand elle aperçu, accoudé à la fenêtre, regardant le ciel étoilé débarrassé de ses nuages, un verre d'alcool à la main, son compagnon en personne. Prudente, elle se cacha dans l'ombre d'un palmier décoratif et l'observa un instant. Que devait-elle faire ? Rentrer et faire comme si de rien n'était, ou bien rentrer et s'asseoir avec lui pour discuter ? Ce n'était pas leur première dispute depuis qu'ils avaient reconnu avoir de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre, ils avaient tous les deux un fichu caractère, mais c'était la première fois où elle partait de la maison en colère et ne revenait pas avant le petit matin, même s'il n'était qu'une heure du matin.  
Alicia se mordit les lèvres quand Taylor soupira profondément, tourna la tête dans sa direction sans la voir, vida son verre puis se détourna et disparu de la vue de la jeune femme. Baissant la tête, les mains dans les poches, elle décida d'affronter ses démons, son démon, et posa le pied sur la première marche de l'escalier de bois.  
Taylor leva la tête quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit. A la lumière d'une lampe à ions, il lisait le journal du jour et, même s'il savait qu'Alicia allait revenir, il pensait que ce serait bien plus tôt et il eut un soupir en la voyant passer le seuil.

- Alicia… Seigneur, je me suis inquiété !

Il plia son journal et se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre.

- Pardonne-moi, Wash, je me suis emporté, fit-il dans son cou. Je suis désolé de t'avoir crié après, je… Je n'ai aucune excuse…

Il la relâcha alors et recula, mine basse. La jeune femme retira sa veste, la jeta sur le porte-manteau puis alla se servir de l'alcool et s'installa dans le canapé de bois et de fourrures en soupirant.

- Assis, fit-elle. J'ai à te parler.

Taylor obéit aussitôt et, alerte, attendit que la jeune femme prenne la parole. Regardant le contenu de son verre, elle soupira et le posa sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

- Plus jamais, fit-elle. Ne t'avise plus jamais de me parler comme tu l'as fait hier.

Elle serra alors les mâchoires, agita un peu le glaçon dans son verre puis renifla et prit une inspiration.

- Il est hors de question que notre enfant soit élevé au milieu des vociférations et des jurons constants de son père, fit-elle alors.

Un silence épais comme une chape béton tomba alors et Taylor sembla sur le point de faire une syncope. Il ouvrit la bouche, ânonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, se racla la gorge et soudain, s'empara du verre d'alcool et le siffla d'une traite. Il reposa ensuite le verre dans la main de la jeune femme qui ne peut s'empêcher de sourire en se mordant la lèvre. L'homme en face d'elle la regarda alors et ses yeux bleus s'emplirent soudain de larmes avant qu'il ne se jette à ses genoux en enfouissant son visage contre son ventre. Alicia, submergée par l'émotion, laissa tomber le verre qui rebondit sur le tapis et se plia en avant en étreignant son compagnon aussi solidement qu'elle le pouvait, le corps secoué de sanglots…

- Tu es enceinte ?!

Alicia sourit. Elizabeth la prit alors dans ses bras et elles s'étreignirent une longue seconde avant que la femme médecin ne recule.

- Dans ce cas, je comprends mieux la confusion de ton dernier bilan sanguin, fit-elle en allant chercher un dossier sur sa tablette. Un instant, j'ai eut peur que tu ne sois souffrante. Après tout, tu as passé trois mois en pleine jungle…

Alicia haussa brièvement les sourcils puis Elizabeth lui demanda depuis quand elle était enceinte.

- Un mois, je pense, répondit la femme soldat. Avec la vie saine qu'on mène ici, j'ai un cycle réglé comme du papier à musique et quand j'ai vu que je n'avais pas mes règles au jour prévu le mois dernier, je me suis dit c'est pour ma pomme.  
- En sept ans tu n'as jamais eut un jour de retard ou d'avance ?  
- Au début c'était un peu l'anarchie, si, mais après ca s'est arrangé et depuis, c'est le douze du mois, pas un jour de plus, pas un de moins, et nous sommes le vingt-deux donc voilà…  
- Six semaines, donc ? Très bien. Je vais te refaire une prise de sang pour vérifier les nouvelles données si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, fit Elizabeth en hochant la tête.  
- Fais, je t'en prie. Par contre, garde-le pour toi, s'il te plait.  
- Le Commandant est au courant ?  
- Oui, mais il va mettre quelques jours à encaisser et ce n'est pas trop le bon moment pour être enceinte…  
- Ah bon ?  
- Oui, avec tout ce qu'il se passe avec Lucas et Skye…  
- Ah ! Oui… Comment vont-ils ?  
- Bien. Reynolds doit leur apporter des provisions et des affaires ce matin.  
- Dans ce cas, je vais l'accompagner. J'ai quelques petites choses à dire à Skye, en tant que médecin.

Wash sourit.

- J'ai déjà eut cette discussion avec elle, fit-elle.  
- Oui, j'imagine, tu es la première femme qu'elle a connue après la disparition de sa mère, néanmoins, quand elle soignait Lucas, elle lui donnait une plante anaphrodisiaque et je lui avais demandé de stopper. Elle m'a remis sont stock de plantes mais j'aimerais savoir si elle l'a fait et si oui, lui donner quelques conseils pour ne pas… être dans l'embarras. Ce serait imbécile à son âge.

Alicia hocha la tête et baissa sa manche comme Elizabeth récupéra le tube de sang avant de le placer aussitôt dans un boitier qui allait l'analyser.

- Quand part Mark ?  
- Vers dix heures, je crois. Il y a pas mal de route donc si tu veux l'accompagner, faut le prévenir.  
- J'y vais de ce pas. L'analyse de sang prendra environ vingt-quatre heures, je serais rentrée d'ici-là. En attendant, pas de folies, d'accord ?  
- Oui, Docteur !

Les deux femmes se mirent à rire puis Alicia s'en alla prendre son poste – il était sept heures du matin –, et Elizabeth retourna chez elle prévenir ses enfants et Jim qu'elle partait avec Reynolds apporter des affaires à Skye et Lucas. Comme elle s'en doutait, Josh voulu l'accompagner mais son père le lui défendit.

- Lucas ne t'aime pas, Josh, et je ne suis pas certain que Skye veuille te voir en ce moment, fit-il en avalant ses tartines.  
- Et pourquoi, hein ? répliqua le jeune homme. Je ne me suis pas détourné d'elle quand elle est revenue avec Lucas, moi.  
- Un moment, si, mais tu es revenu, c'est vrai, admit sa mère. Néanmoins, laisse les choses se tasser un peu pour eux, d'accord ? Quand leur situation sera réglée, tu pourras retourner auprès de Skye et redevenir son ami.

Josh serra les mâchoires puis soupira par le nez et, empoignant sa besace, il quitta la maison pour aller travailler. Ses deux sœurs, elles, prirent la direction de l'école, pour la plus jeune, et du laboratoire de recherches pour l'ainée. Elizabeth, quant à elle, se changea pour des vêtements plus adaptés à la forêt et rejoignit Reynolds à l'entrée de la Colonie.

Le bruit caractéristique des petits engins tous terrains à batterie alerta Lucas d'une visite imminente.

- Il y a un Rover qui approche… fit-il à Skye, occupée à se baigner dans le lagon. Viens t'habiller…

La jeune fille obéit et alla s'enrouler dans une grande serviette faite de fines lianes tissées qu'elle avait confectionnée la veille pour s'occuper. Elle disparu ensuite dans le campement de jour et Lucas regarda le petit engin pénétrer dans la clairière et s'arrêter à une demi-douzaine de mètre du camp.

- Reynolds, Dr Shannon, salua-t-il en se levant. Que nous vaut votre visite ?  
- Nous vous apportons du confort, répondit Reynolds. Couvertures et oreillers, matelas de camping, casseroles, un filet pour la pêche, des ustensiles de cuisine et aussi des vêtements. Comme je ne savais, j'ai fait vider vos armoires respectives comme ça…

Lucas observa les grandes malles fixées sur une petite remorque derrière le Rover et hocha la tête.

- Il y a aussi un Sonique et des cartouches de rechange. Et j'ai rajouté un paravent pour couper le froid de la cascade. C'est Mr Shannon qui en a eut l'idée.

Elizabeth sourit et Skye sortit alors de la cabane du campement de jour. Elle s'approcha de sa patronne qui, après l'avoir regardée un moment en repoussant une mèche humide derrière son oreille, la prit dans ses bras et lui dispensa une affectueuse accolade avant de s'éloigner avec elle le long de la rive du petit lagon.

- Vous m'aidez à décharger ? demanda alors Reynolds à Lucas.  
- Oui, bien sûr…

Le jeune homme planta son couteau dans le sol puis alla aider à déposer les deux grosses malles avant de les monter une par une, laborieusement, dans la grotte sous la cascade, leur lieu de résidence fixe et, espérons, provisoire.

- Oui, j'ai arrêté de la lui donner, fit Skye. Depuis plusieurs semaines...  
- Tant mieux. Et est-ce que vous avez… ?  
- Non, Dr Shannon.  
- Vous passez vos nuits ensemble ?  
- Bien obligés, avec le froid qu'il fait…  
- Je vois. Bon, tu as de quoi te protéger au cas où ?  
- Non, doc, je n'ai pas de capotes, fit Skye en souriant ironiquement.

Elizabeth leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- Si seulement nous en avions encore ! s'exclama-t-elle. J'ai pratiqué trois IVG en quatre jours, c'est affreux…  
- Les plantes ne font pas effet ?  
- Ces femmes ne prenaient rien mais je les ai obligées à prendre des tisanes contraceptives, je n'en peux plus de faire passer les fœtus…  
- Je comprends… Mais vous en faites pas, ca n'arrivera pas avec moi. Je sais que je suis trop jeune pour tomber enceinte et même si j'y ai pensé une ou deux fois, je ne m'en sens pas encore capable.  
- Tant mieux alors. Ce serait vraiment idiot de tomber enceinte maintenant, surtout avec tout ce qu'il se passe autour de vous.  
- Au fait, vous savez un peu quand ils vont nous manger et à quelle sauce ?  
- Non malheureusement, ma chérie, je ne suis au courant de rien… Le Commandant s'est enfermé chez lui et il ne reçoit que ses soldats pour dispenser ses ordres, même Alicia a du mal à lui tirer trois mots…

Skye haussa brièvement les sourcils. Elles revinrent alors vers le campement et Elizabeth demanda à visiter. Skye exauça son souhait et la fit grimper jusque sous la cascade où elles trouvèrent Reynolds en train de fixer le paravent dans la pierre à l'aide d'un fer à béton.

- Ah cool ça ! s'exclama la jeune fille. En plus, on aura moins d'eau à l'intérieur. J'en ai marre de repousser les inondations quand il pleut.

Reynolds pouffa. Il continua ensuite à forer la pierre tout autour de l'entrée, au sol comme au plafond, pour y fixer l'épaisse peau de dinosaure tannée qui servirait de paravent.

- Lucas ?  
- Je suis là…

Lucas émergea de la caisse dans laquelle il fouillait et Skye avisa la même caisse de l'autre côté de la grotte.

- Ce sont tous tes vêtements, fit le jeune homme. Nous allons enfin pouvoir nous changer !

Il arracha un t-shirt noir de sa malle et, se débarrassant aussitôt de l'autre, crasseux, il alla pour l'enfiler mais Elizabeth l'arrêta.

- Montre-moi tes blessures avant, Lucas, fit-elle.  
- Elles vont bien, merci pour elles, grommela le jeune homme.  
- Oh Lucas, je t'en prie… fit Skye en ouvrant sa malle.

Son compagnon la singea puis se leva et laissa le Dr Shannon examiner son épaule, dont les deux plaies étaient refermées mais encore un peu sensibles, puis il pivota pour qu'elle puisse inspecter la plaie de son dos dont la cicatrice boursouflée témoignait d'une légère infection.

- Il va falloir surveille sa plaie au dos, Skye, elle s'infecte un peu.  
- Ah ? Montrez ? Ah oui, la cicatrice est boursoufflée… Ca te fait mal quand je touche ?

Skye appuya sur la peau en relief et Lucas eut un frisson accompagné d'un grognement.

- Bon, je vais veiller ça, fit alors la jeune fille. Merci Dr Shannon.  
- Mais de rien, ma chérie. Bien, vous avez tout ce qu'il vous faut ?  
- Je pense… Mark, tu as fini ?  
- Encore quelques attaches à fixer et ce sera bon.  
- Merci en tous cas, fit Lucas en enfilant son t-shirt. Ca sera super pratique.  
- Tu diras merci à mon mari, répondit Elizabeth avec un sourire.

Reynolds coupa soudain sa foreuse et la posa sur le sol. Il demanda ensuite l'aide de Lucas et à deux, ils fixèrent les crochets de la peau aux anneaux fixés dans la pierre et quand le dernier crochet fut en place, un silence pesant tomba dans la grotte.

- Quelle superbe idée ! s'exclama alors Skye. Quel silence ! S'en est presque angoissant !

Reynolds sourit puis inclina la tête et remballa son matériel. Habitué à travailler le béton, quand il avait du temps libre, il allait aider à la construction des nouvelles maisons, comme chaque habitant pouvait le faire ; percer la pierre d'oxyde de fer de cette grotte avait été comme plonger un couteau dans du beurre et les dix pivots avaient étés placés en une poignée de minutes.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, envoyez un message, fit alors Reynolds.  
- Entendu. Merci encore.

Lucas serra la main du jeune soldat puis Skye et lui les raccompagnèrent au Rover qui fit demi-tour et reparti par où il était venu. Debout près du lagon, Skye sourit soudain.

- Tu sens bon la lessive ! fit-elle en se jetant contre le torse du jeune homme près d'elle.

Lucas fit un pas en arrière puis se mit à rire et l'étreignit solidement. Il repoussa une minutes plus tard et l'embrassa longuement sue le front.

- Je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi, ma petite Bucket, fit-il. Et si on nous l'autorise, je veux que tu passe le reste de ta vie à mes côtés.

Skye s'esclaffa.

- Ce n'est pas ta demande en mariage, j'espère ! fit-elle. Parce que c'est plutôt… miséreux !

Lucas haussa un sourcil puis pouffa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, quand ce sera l'heure tu le sauras, ma poulette.  
- Poulette ?

La jeune fille le poussa soudain en lui faisant un croche-pied et le jeune homme s'écroula dans le sable en l'emportant avec lui. Ils se mirent à rire joyeusement et restèrent ensuite allongés à regarder défiler les rares nuages de cette journée de fin d'automne.  
Dans le sous-bois, cependant, Elizabeth hocha la tête.

- Ils sont heureux, c'est indéniable, fit-elle en rentrant dans le Rover.  
- On entend leurs rires jusqu'ici, répondit Reynolds. Vous croyez vraiment qu'ils se sont trouvés ?  
- Sans aucun doute. Comme toi et Maddy.

Reynolds eut un sourire puis il mit le Rover en route et ils reprirent la direction de Terra Nova, à plus ou moins quatre heures de route de là.

.

.

Les jours s'écoulèrent à Terra Nova et devinrent des semaines, et la vie reprit son cours. On oublia rapidement les mésaventures de Lucas Taylor et de sa petite-amie insouciante, et le Commandant redevint le Commandant que tout le monde connaissait, du moins en dehors de chez lui car une fois rentré, il se transformait en jeune père fébrile couvant de son amour sa compagne enceinte. Ravie de tant d'attention, Alicia en profitait pour lui demander ce qu'elle voulait, sans abuser cependant, et évitait donc précieusement le sujet des deux exilés pour se concentrer sur sa grossesse, une première pour elle alors qu'elle avait dépassé la trentaine depuis plusieurs années  
L'hiver fut rapidement là et, comme chaque année, on se coucha avec un grand soleil et un ciel bleu, et on se réveilla le lendemain sous vingt centimètres d'une neige collante et un froid polaire.  
En enfilant sa doudoune, Alicia eut un violent frisson. Les fenêtres de la maison de Commandement avaient étés soigneusement calfeutrées et le poêle ronflait depuis l'aube, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se réchauffer.

- Tu sors ? demanda Taylor en apparaissant avec sa tasse de café.  
- Oui, je vais à l'épicerie, on n'a plus de thé.  
- Et tu sors juste pour ça ? Envoie un soldat…  
- Nathaniel, je suis enceinte, pas invalide…

Celui-ci sourit puis la jeune femme lui fit un clin d'œil et quitta la maison ronde en laissant brièvement entrer une rafale de vent qui fit bondir le Commandant avant qu'il ne se plante devant le feu en réfléchissant.  
Non loin de là, cependant, nombreuses étaient les personnes déjà au boulot bien que la lumière au-dehors soit encore bleutée.

- Je me demande comment vont les enfants… soupira Elizabeth.  
- Les tiens ? demanda Malcolm.  
- Non, Skye et Lucas…

La jeune femme détourna son attention de la fenêtre après avoir fait un signe de la main à Alicia.

- Hum, c'est vrai qu'ils sont toujours exilés… Tu ne sais rien sur leur sort ? demanda Malcolm.  
- Pas plus que ce qu'Alicia parvient à extirper à Taylor, fit Liz en haussant les épaules. Il ne semble pas prêt à les faire revenir mais si la température baisse encore, il va bien y être obligé sinon il sera responsable de leur mort…  
- Tu es retournée les voir ?  
- Oui la semaine dernière, pour leur apporter de quoi se faire des boissons chaudes ainsi que des couvertures.  
- Lucas est guérit ?  
- Ses plaies par balles sont bien refermées et la plaie qu'il a dans le dos est encore infectée mais Skye est très pointilleuse et elle m'a même dit qu'elle rouvrirait la cicatrice pour en faire sortir le poison si elle ne se soignait pas d'elle-même.  
- Elle a le nécessaire ?  
- Oui je lui ai confié une trousse. Ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est la promiscuité.  
- Ils sont grands et pour ce que j'en sais, ils ont la tête sur les épaules… fit Malcolm avec un sourire.  
- Oui mais bon, un accident c'est vite arrivé.

L'herboriste hocha la tête puis remit à la femme médecin un paquet de plantes qu'elle venait de commander pour confectionner des médicaments contre les diverses maladies de l'hiver.

- Je te dois combien ? demanda-t-elle en prenant le paquet par la ficelle qui l'emballait.  
- Un diner ?  
- Malcolm…  
- Quoi ? On n'a pas eut de soirée tranquilles depuis des semaines… Jim peut venir s'il veut, j'amènerais Ella.  
- Ta jolie petite blonde ?  
- Tu as quoi contre elle ? demanda Malcolm en haussant un sourcil.  
- Rien sinon qu'elle a été l'unique survivante du Onzième Pèlerinage…  
- Elle a eut de la chance, c'est tout. Elle ignorait que l'homme avec elle portait une bombe et pire encore, que ceux qui la suivaient étaient des militaires. Ne lui tient pas rigueur de sa chance, elle est très gentille !  
- Oh je n'en doute pas, j'ai déjà discuté avec elle, ne l'oublie pas, mais je ne sais pas quelque chose cloche, c'est une impression étrange…  
- C'est sa cicatrice qui te dérange peut-être ?  
- Possible. Cet éclat de métal dans son cou… Je me demande comment elle a fait pour survivre aussi longtemps avec l'aorte percée…  
- Elle a eut de la chance, voilà tout, répéta Malcolm. Bon, aller, on dit ce soir, huit heures.  
- Allez, soupira Elizabeth. D'accord, ce soir huit heures au restaurant de Mathilde.  
- Ca me va.

La jeune femme remercia son meilleur ami et ancien amoureux de fac, puis elle quitta cette aile du bâtiment médical et retourna dans sa clinique pour préparer ses médicaments à base de plantes locales puisque ceux venus du futur par le dernier pèlerinage, le sien, le dixième, avaient été quasiment tous consommés après la bataille.

- Je suis gelée !

Skye frissonna et enfila sa veste en jean par-dessus un gros pull de laine avant de s'asseoir devant les flammes ronflantes du feu qui chauffait l'intérieur de la grotte.  
Pour couper le froid du sol, ils avaient demandé des couvertures, les plus grandes et les plus épaisses possible et Lucas avait confectionné avec des feuilles d'arbres, des nattes épaisses qui, placées sous les couvertures, formaient un tapis isolant sur lequel ils pouvaient marcher pieds-nus sans risquer de perdre leurs orteils.

- Viens te coucher, fit alors Lucas depuis la couchette. Tu auras plus chaud près de moi et il est à peine huit heures…  
- J'ai plus sommeil…  
- Encore ton rêve ?

Le jeune homme s'assit et frissonna en s'étirant. Il enfila aussitôt sa chemise et un pull par-dessus puis sortit ses jambes des fourrures et se frotta le visage comme Skye hochait la tête.

- On ne mourra pas congelés ici, fit alors Lucas sur le ton de celui qui l'a déjà répété des centaines de fois. Mon père va bien finir par réaliser qu'il est insensé de nous laisser vivre ici tout l'hiver… Et puis, Alicia te l'a dit hier, elle ne le laissera pas faire.

Skye hocha lentement la tête. Elle frotta ses mains vers les flammes puis, son ventre réclamant sa pitance, elle s'attela au petit-déjeuner et Lucas décida de se recoucher avec un large bâillement qui fit craquer sa mâchoire.

- Nathaniel, je peux te parler ?

Taylor leva le nez en posant son crayon.

- Encore Lucas et Skye ? demanda-t-il.  
- Chéri, il fait moins de dix degrés dehors… En moins de six heures, on est passé de vingt-cinq à huit… plaida la jeune femme. As-tu si peu de cœur pour laisser la chair de ta chair…  
- Je t'arrête immédiatement, la « chair de ma chair », elle est dans ton ventre présentement, nulle part ailleurs, coupa aussitôt le Commandant.

Alicia releva le menton. Elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres puis hocha la tête.

- Soit, tu le renie, c'est ton droit, mais… Mais ils sont des nôtres, que tu le veuilles ou non, Nathaniel et il est inhumain de les obliger à vivre dans une grotte non chauffée sans confort pendant six mois d'hiver… Encore que l'été, ce peut être un lieu de vacances agréable, mais l'hiver, non…

Taylor soupira et reposa le crayon qu'il avait reprit. Il s'adossa à son siège de joncs tressé et pinça les lèvres. Sa barbe grisonnante se hérissa quand il mâchonna quelque chose puis il posa ses coudes sur la plaque de verre soutenue par un crâne de Tyrannosaure parfaitement nettoyé.

- Très bien, finit-il par abdiquer. Envoie des hommes les chercher mais je ne veux pas les voir, ni lui, ni elle. Ils retourneront vivre dans la maison du Onzième, j'ai ordonné qu'elles soient toutes terminées puisque des mariages et des bébés sont prévus pour le printemps. Si Lucas proteste, précise-lui bien qu'il peut rester dans sa grotte, que je ne l'oblige à rien.  
- Moi ? Mais…  
- Tu es à la tête du groupe qui va les chercher.  
- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, je suis enceinte de deux mois, je…  
- Cela ne t'empêche pas de t'entrainer, je me trompe ?

Alicia sentit ses joues rosir puis elle sourit en baissant un peu le nez.

- A vos ordres, Commandant, fit-elle alors. Nous partirons le plus tôt possible.  
- Et soyez prudents, les dinos ont peut-être le sang froid mais quand ils ont faim, ce n'est pas un peu de neige qui va les arrêter.

Washington hocha vivement la tête, puis, tout sourire, elle alla enlacer son compagnon qui glissa une main son pull pour caresser le ventre à peine renflé. La jeune femme s'en alla alors et, de son habituel bagou, elle rassembla une dizaine de soldats et trois Rovers avant de préparer l'expédition.

- Ca y est, ils rentrent, fit Jim.  
- Qui… ?  
- Lucas et Skye. Taylor a accepté de les ramener mais il les installe dans le Onzième et il ne veut pas les voir, ni Lucas, ni Skye.  
- C'est un moindre mal, fit Elizabeth. Au moins, ils vont enfin vivre au chaud. Et je défends qui que ce soit de les ennuyer de nouveau ! Cette fois-ci, je m'en mêlerais.  
- Moi aussi, Dr Shannon.

Jim et sa femme pivotèrent.

- Mrs Tate… salua aussitôt le Shérif. Que nous vaut votre visite ?  
- Peu de choses, Shérif, répondit la femme aux longs cheveux bruns et au visage marqué par la maladie. Le Lieutenant Washington m'a annoncé que le Commandant avait autorisé ma fille à rentrer à Terra Nova, c'est vrai alors ?  
- Oui, Alicia n'a aucune raison de mentir, surtout pas à vous, Deborah.  
Celle-ci sourit doucement puis Jim laissa les deux femmes entre elles et Deborah s'approcha d'une plante cactée munie de fleurs d'un jaune vif. Elle toucha un pétale du bout de l'index puis demanda :  
- Elizabeth, j'aimerais savoir si ma fille… ?  
- Si elle couche avec Lucas ? demanda Elizabeth franchement. Non, je ne crois pas. Et il n'est pas du genre à la bousculer pour cela.  
- Elle m'a avoué en avoir envie pourtant…  
- Comme toutes les jeunes filles de son âge, mais la loi est stricte ici, pas de coucherie avant le mariage et même Lucas devra s'y tenir sous peine d'être à nouveau chassé.  
- Et j'imagine qu'il n'aurait pas de…

Deborah fronça les sourcils et regarda Elizabeth d'un air perplexe.

- Combien le Commandant lui a-t-il redonné de chance, déjà ? fit-elle.

Elizabeth haussa un sourcil puis se mit à rire. Les deux femmes rigolèrent un moment puis la femme médecin proposa un thé bien chaud et Mrs Tate accepta avec plaisir, appréciant la compagnie de cette jeune femme vive qui avait bravée la loi de leur époque d'origine en ayant un troisième enfant.

- Nous y sommes.  
- Eh bien, c'est… impressionnant ! s'exclama un soldat.  
- La cascade est à moitié gelée ! s'exclama Mark Reynolds en descendant de son Rover. Ca alors, je n'avais jamais vu ca !  
- Les températures sont peut-être bien plus basses que je ne l'avais pensé, fit Alicia en plissant le nez. Aller, allons vite les chercher et rentrons.  
- Oui, Madame.

Les trois Rovers garés sur la plage glissante se vidèrent de leurs soldats et la moitié monta dans la grotte un peu laborieusement à cause de stalactites accrochées aux cordes. Le premier trouva le couple enlacé dans leur lit, sous un monticule de couvertures.

- Et les amoureux, on vient vous ramener à Terra Nova ! fit Reynolds en apparaissant, tout sourire. Allez Skye, Taylor, on bouge…

Il n'y eut aucune réponse et le jeune homme s'approcha du feu.

- Il est froid, fit-il en posant sa main sur les cendres. Lieutenant, venez voir, il y a un problème !

Washington se précipita et entreprit aussitôt de secouer le couple mais aucun ne réagit.

- Ils sont en hypothermie ! fit-elle. Vite, allumez un feu !

Les soldats se hâtèrent d'empiler du bois dans le foyer et d'allumer un feu à l'aide de plusieurs briquets et bientôt le froid de la grotte fut chassé et les murs se mirent à ruisseler d'eau.

- Faites du thé, Reynolds, ordonna alors Alicia en découvrant le couple enlacé. Pitié, pourvu qu'ils n'aient pas d'engelures !

Elle retira les épaisses chaussettes de Skye et soupira de soulagement.

- Merci mon Dieu ! Vite, aidez-moi à les réchauffer… Il faut amener près du feu…

Seule elle réussi à faire rouler la jeune fille hors de la couchette et elle la tira par les bras jusqu'aux flammes. On déposa ensuite sur elle une couverture qu'on avait chauffée près du feu et deux soldats transportèrent Lucas de l'autre côté du feu.

- Ils se sont endormis hier soir et le feu a du mourir à cause du froid, fit un soldat. Mais aucun n'a eut le courage de se lever pour le ranimer…  
- Nous serions arrivés quelques heures plus tard et ils seraient morts… fit un autre soldat en se frottant les mains au-dessus des flammes.  
- Seigneur, frissonna Alicia. Si je n'avais pas parlé au Commandant ce matin…

Elle eut un hoquet et pressa sa main contre sa bouche. Reynolds lui tendit un gobelet de thé puis, avec l'aide de ses compagnons, il en firent boire un peu laborieusement aux deux frigorifiés qui ne tardèrent pas à retrouver des couleurs. Ce fut Lucas qui émergea en premier et il sursauta si violemment que le soldat qui le maintenant assis tomba à la renverse.

- Ce n'est rien, Lucas, fit aussitôt Alicia. C'est moi, Alicia…  
- Alicia ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ? Skye !  
- Elle va bien, nous vous avons trouvés juste à temps.  
- Juste à temps, mais… ?  
- Le nuit a du être très froide, la cascade est quasiment gelée, fit Reynolds. On vous a trouvés enlacés et en état d'hypothermie…  
- En état de… ? Mon Dieu !  
- Heureusement, vous n'avez aucune engelure, ni l'un ni l'autre et nous allons vous ramener à la maison, fit Alicia.  
- Mon père a…  
- Oui, mais il t'a renié.  
- Ca m'est bien égal, ça, vois-tu, grommela le jeune homme. Nous allons rentrer, c'est l'essentiel. Comment tu l'as obligé à… ?  
- Je n'ai rien fait de spécial, il a juste cédé ce matin quand j'ai dit qu'il était inhumain de laisser deux des nôtres vivre dans un tel froid. Et j'avais raison, nous serions arrivés quelques heures plus tard et vous seriez sans doute morts…

Lucas déglutit.

- Skye faisait de terribles rêves sur ça depuis plusieurs jours… Elle rêvait que nous mourrions de froid dans cette grotte et ça l'empêchait de dormir, elle avait peur.  
- Malheureusement, elle avait raison, mais c'est terminé maintenant, je vous ramène à la maison, vous allez retourner dans la maison du Onzième et je vais veiller personnellement à ce qu'on vous laisse tranquille.  
- Et comment tu vas faire ça ? Il y a des milliers de personnes qui veulent ma tête dans la colonie, grogna Lucas.  
- J'ai bien envie de menacer quiconque s'en prendra à vous d'un petit séjour en prison, maintenant que nous avons une salle spécialement conçue à cet effet au Commissariat…

Le sourire d'Alicia fit frémir ses hommes et Lucas pinça les lèvres. Il se passa ensuite les mains sur le visage et on déposa une couverture chaude sur son dos en lui collant un gobelet de thé dans les mains. Il remercia sans lever le nez puis le silence tomba, épais.  
Épuisée par ses nuits de veille, Skye ne reprit pas conscience et il fallut la caser dans un Rover tant bien que mal avant d'y empiler toutes les affaires du couple. Ce qui pouvait rester là et resservir, l'été prochain, par exemple, fut soigneusement empilé au fond de la grotte, dans une niche naturelle, et le reste fut dispatché entre les Rovers. Quand tout fut plié, on reprit le chemin pour Terra Nova et ils se rendirent directement jusqu'au Onzième quartier sous les yeux froids de dizaines de personnes. Apparemment, la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour de la Colonie…

Skye roula sur le dos et s'étira. Elle bailla puis se frotta le visage et fronça les sourcils en sentant le bois du lambris sous sa main, au-dessus de sa tête. Elle regarda alors au-dessus d'elle, avisa le plafond blanc, puis elle s'assit et regarda la chambre.

- Je rêve ? fit-elle.

La porte coulissa au même moment et Lucas apparut avec un plateau qu'il déposa sur le lit près de la jeune fille.

- Quand… ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Il y a plusieurs heures mais nous avons du te mettre dans un Rover, tu dormais tellement…

Il tendit le cou et l'embrassa doucement. Skye lui rendit le baiser, un peu perdue, puis demanda qu'il lui explique tout depuis le début.

- Je ne voulais pas te le dire, fit le jeune homme en pinçant les lèvres.  
- Me dire quoi ?  
- Tu avais raison, Alicia et ses hommes sont arrivés juste à temps, nous venions de sombrer dans un sommeil hypothermique…

Skye blanchit.

- Tu es sérieux ? fit-elle. Mais quand ?  
- Je l'ignore, tout ce dont je me souviens, c'est m'être couché près de toi hier soir après avoir déposé du bois dans le feu, puis c'est le noir complet jusqu'à ce qu'on me réveille à grand coup de thé brulant au fond de la gorge…

Lucas haussa les épaules puis il tendit du café noir à sa compagne qui prit la tasse et serra ses doigts autour.

- Taylor a accepté qu'on rentre alors ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui, mais on doit éviter au possible de croiser son chemin et si nous avons quelque chose à lui dire, il faut passer par Alicia.

Skye hocha lentement la tête.

- Et ma mère ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Elle est là, dans la cuisine, elle prépare le repas… Elle a déboulé à peine je t'avais déposée dans ton lit…

La jeune fille abandonna alors son café et sortit du lit. Elle enfila des mules puis se rendit dans la cuisine ou une odeur de friture embaumait.

- Maman… ?

Mrs Tate pivota, une spatule à la main, et soudain, la posa et se rua sur sa fille qu'elle étreignit avec toute la force donc elle était pourvue avant de l'embrasser sur le visage à plusieurs reprises.

- Mon bébé, ma petite fille, tu es réveillée ! Comment tu te sens, ca va, tu n'as mal nulle part ? fit-elle à toute allure. Montre-moi tes doigts, ca va ? Tes oreilles ?  
- Maman, maman, arrêtes, tu me chatouille ! rigola la jeune fille en repoussant les mains de sa mère qui soupira soudain, les yeux pleins de larmes.  
- Sainte Mère ! s'exclama-t-elle en posant ses mains sur sa bouche. J'ai eut si peur pour toi… Pour vous deux, corrigea-t-elle quand Lucas s'approcha.  
- Je ne mérite pas votre peur, Mrs Tate, lâcha-t-il sombrement.  
- Si Lucas, si tu as le droit qu'on s'inquiète pour toi et si ton père ne le fait pas, alors je le ferais parce que tu es celui que ma fille a choisi.

Skye devint aussitôt rouge brique.

- Maman, arrêtes, marmonna-t-elle. Tu me gênes là…  
- Peu importe, mon petit oiseau, répondit Deborah, les sourcils froncés. Nathaniel a toujours été un homme avec une carapace très dure et tu as de la chance d'y avoir été abritée pendant que j'étais malade. Aujourd'hui, il ne veut plus de toi sous cette carapace, grand bien lui face, tu as une famille maintenant, je suis là, tu peux compter sur moi et… Lucas aussi.

Lucas ouvrit la bouche de stupeur.

- Mrs Tate… fit-il, surpris. Je ne…  
- Tais-toi, bougre d'âne ! le coupa aussitôt la femme. Peu m'importe que Nathaniel t'ai renié, tu es là, tu existes et tu as fait de gros efforts pour redorer ton blason dans la colonie. Je n'ai pas peur de ce vieux rhino enrhumé, il…  
- Qui traites-tu de « vieux rhino enrhumé », Deborah ?

Les trois qui se faisaient face se figèrent et en découvrant Taylor sur le seuil de la maison, les bras croisés, Lucas recula derrière Skye en détournant le regard. La jeune fille glissa une main derrière elle et lui prit la sienne en silence pendant que Deborah s'avançait devant le jeune couple.

- Toi ! répondit-elle en brandissant sa spatule huileuse. Saches, Nathaniel Taylor que je n'abandonnerais pas ma fille. Tu es un père, toi aussi, mais tu as été suffisamment lâche pour renier ton fils ; grand bien te fasse, moi je ne le ferais pas. J'ai pleuré la disparition de ma petite fille pendant des années, maintenant que je l'ai retrouvée, elle n'ira plus nulle part. Et s'il faut que je prenne Lucas sous mon aile, alors je le ferais aussi, quoi que tu en penses, cochonnerie de militaire borné et stupide !

Un silence stupéfié s'installa et soudain, il y eut un bruit étrange, moitié gloussement moitié ronflement, puis Lucas explosa littéralement de rire en s'écroulant sur le bar. Avec un sourire un peu coincé Skye pivota.

- Mais qu'est-ce que… ? fit-elle. Lucas ? Ce n'est pas le moment de rire…  
- Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas, chérie, c'est les nerfs, je ne…

Il repartit de plus belle dans un fou-rire, les larmes aux yeux, et Skye regarda alors son père adoptif qui avait la couleur d'une tomate bien mûre, mais sûrement pas gêne. La fureur se lisait dans ses yeux et quand il traversa la cuisine, le bras tendu en avant pour faire Lucas, la main de Skye rencontra durement sa joue et il tituba sur le côté, abasourdi.

- Skye ! s'exclama aussitôt Deborah, choquée. Seigneur, mais…

Lucas avait aussitôt cessé de rire et il regardait la scène comme si elle était surnaturelle : Skye le bras droit tendu dans un mouvement évocateur, et son père la tête tournée sur la droite, les yeux écarquillés…

- Skye… souffla le jeune homme.

Il posa une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille qui baissa alors le bras et inspira profondément.

- Touche à un seul cheveu de Lucas, Commandant, et je te jure que tu auras une magnifique raison de me bannir à vie de Terra Nova ! gronda-t-elle sourdement.  
- Skye, non, ne fais pas ça, souffla Deborah. Ne le défie pas…  
- Maman, j'en ai ras le bol, lâcha alors Skye. Depuis que j'ai pris la décision de sauver la vie de Lucas, il s'en prend à moi et fais tout pour que je lâche prise, mais je tiendrais bon, je vais me battre, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que tu cèdes, Taylor ! Tu entends ? Je me contrefiche d'être une paria, d'être haïe de toute la communauté ! J'ai choisi ton fils pour continuer ma vie, je l'aime et pour rien au monde je ne laisserais quelqu'un lui faire encore plus de mal ! Il a déjà beaucoup trop souffert mais ca tu ne te l'a jamais vu !

Les larmes inondaient le visage de la jeune fille mais elle continua son monologue.

- Que sais-tu de ton fils de vingt-quatre ans, Commandant, hein ? demanda-t-elle. Sais-tu que c'est un génie ? Qu'il n'est pas fou à lier comme tu le crois, mais qu'au contraire il est extrêmement intelligent ? Non bien sûr ! Tu ne sais rien ! Rien ! Tu ne sais rien de lui parce que tu n'as jamais voulu savoir !

Elle hurla ces derniers mots et s'approcha alors de Taylor qui n'avait pas bougé, droit comme un i, la tête tourné sur le côté et le regard vide. Sous sa barbe de plusieurs jours, sa joue meurtrie rougissait et soudain, une larme glissa dessus pour se perdre dans les poils blancs et drus qui mangeaient ses joues.

- Skye, ça suffit.

Tous les regards pivotèrent vers Washington qui entra dans la maison, fit face à son compagnon en posant sa main sur sa joue blessée avant qu'il ne se détourne.

- Alicia, je n'ai pas terminé, protesta alors Skye.  
- Si chérie, tu as terminé, tout est terminé maintenant, fit Alicia doucement.

Elle la regarda avec tendresse puis se détourna et passa son bras dans le dos de Taylor qui l'entoura de son bras en retour avant qu'ils ne quittent la maison sans un mot.  
Un silence épais s'écroula alors sur la maison et soudain Deborah pivota, prit sa spatule et se remit à cuisiner en chantonnant, comme si de rien n'était.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'un bain bien chaud, Skye ? demanda soudain Lucas en la prenant par les épaules.  
- Mais, je… ?

Le jeune homme lui jeta un regard étrange et elle hocha la tête. Il l'entraina dans la salle de bains, fit couler l'eau chaude dans la grande baignoire de fonte blanche et, comme Skye semblait fascinée par un dessin de roseau sur l'une des carrelettes du mur, il pivota vers elle, la fit tourner face à lui, lui prit le menton et l'embrassa. D'abord surprise, Skye se détendit et brisa le baiser avant de se blottir dans les bras du jeune homme qui lui frotta doucement le dos.

- J'ai gagné alors ? demanda-t-elle contre les plis du pull.  
- Oui chérie, on a gagné…

Skye sourit doucement et soudain, elle se mit à pleurer. Lucas l'étreignit puis, après un dernier baiser, la laissa pour qu'elle se détende dans l'eau fumante du bain.

- Que va-t-il se passer, maintenant ?  
- Elle dort ?  
- Oui, le bain l'a vidée de ses dernières forces. Nous pouvons parler…

Lucas s'assit sur un des tabourets de bar et Deborah poussa une assiette devant lui puis en déposa une devant elle en soupirant.

- Lucas, le chemin est encore long avant te complète rédemption mais Skye est déterminée à tout faire pour que tu n'aies aucune embuche sur ton chemin et j'en ferais de même.  
- Vous… pensez sincèrement que je suis quelqu'un de bon ?  
- Personne n'est foncièrement mauvais, mon garçon, il y a du bon en chacun de nous… ton père est barricadé parce qu'il a du affronter la pire des souffrances à un moment de sa vie…

Lucas déglutit.

- Le choix, fit-il.  
- Oui… Choisir qui doit vivre entre sa femme et son fils, c'est un dilemme bien trop cruel. Il t'a choisi toi parce qu'il espérait alors que grâce à celui, tu pourrais perpétuer le sang d'Ayani, mais il n'avait pas imaginé qu'un jour, sa planète aurait besoin de lui et que son fils allait se retourner contre lui, haïssant le choix qu'il avait fait, dix ans plus tôt…  
- A cause de ce choix, j'ai grandit sans ma mère, et le pire de tout, j'ai vu ces sauvages la tuer lentement devant moi ! Deborah, vous n'imaginez même pas ce que c'est quand on a quatorze ans et qu'on regarde la femme de sa vie mourir sous les lames de guérilleros qui en rient !

La voix du jeune homme se brisa soudain. Il baissa la tête une larme tomba sur sa main. Deborah tendit le bras en travers du bar et lui prit la main. Il releva la tête et elle lui sourit doucement.

- Reste-toi-même, Lucas, danse comme si personne ne te regardait, vis comme si le paradis était sur terre et aime comme si tu n'avais jamais souffert… Est ce que tu es, fils.

Les longs doigts du jeune homme se serrèrent sur le bois du bar et il grimaça. Deborah contourna alors le meuble et le prit dans ses bras comme il s'effondrait, là encore victime de ses nerfs, mais pas de rire cette fois-ci…

FIN

* * *

Hop ! Et voilà ! Alors, verdict ?

Une troisième partie est en cours d'écriture mais comme d'hab, je ne dis pas quand je pense la publier, cela dépend uniquement de mon inspiration et de mon emploi du temps ! A bientôt !

Phénix.

(1) Le prénom du père de Skye. Je lui ai donné un prénom courant parce qu'il n'est précisé nulle part comme il s'appelle.


End file.
